Too Far Gone
by mjp248
Summary: Brucas and Naley... Lucas got Peyton pregnant in high school so Brooke automatically assumed he'd choose her, and left before telling him she was pregnant too, now, Five years later, A Naley split causes them to have to cross paths again, what's next?
1. Their New Lives

Hey guys.. This is my second fanfic... It's eventually going to be a mainly Brucas, but with a lot of Naley too.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the music used in the fanfics.

* * *

"Too Far Gone"

Chapter 1: Their New Lives

His arms grasped her waist as he held her as close to his body as possible.. Her whole soul overflowed with joy, everything was perfect.

"Im never letting you go again." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear. Just his soft voice made her whole heart leap.

" I Love You!" Brooke bubbled.

"I Love You Too, Peyton." Lucas replied. Brooke's body was then standing far from him, watching him as he held Peyton as he just did her, whispered to her. She felt herself get further and further away from them and soon they were just a distant image as the sun went down beneath them.

Brooke woke from the dream with an angry pain in her heart. Five Years. It's been five years since Brooke and Lucas broke up. Five years since Lucas admitted he still loved Peyton. He finished however, that he loved Brooke more, but deep down there was something there for Peyton. Five years since Peyton got pregnant. Five years since Brooke Left. Five Years exactly, today. And, Five Years, three months, 3 hours and 47 minutes since Brooke found out that she too was pregnant.

Five years and she still laid there in a beaded sweat, after dreaming of Lucas. Finally, after pushing the thought out of her mind, she jumped out of bed. Ready to start her day with the one person she truly loved, and the one guy who would always love her. Michael. Michael Nathan Davis. After highschool Haley had lost touch with Lucas. It was actually really sad. They had a pretty big fight and eventually they talked less and less frequently. A week would be between each call, then a month, or two, then... not at all. Haley and Nathan moved together into the same town as Brooke, while, from what they thought, Lucas stayed back in Tree Hill with Peyton. Ever since, Haley and Nathan were next to Brooke through thick and thin. They had finally grown up. They were all starting families. Brooke had her own small family, with her, Michael, Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. Haley and Nathan were getting ready to start their own too. They were the happiest couple Brooke ever saw. Still as married as ever, and Haley, as pregnant as ever. They seemed to never fight, when they did, it was small, cute and always ended with some kind of passionate remark or gesture. They were, and always would be, what Brooke was, and would always want to be, with Lucas.

"Oh my God, Sarah! That dress suits you perfect! Okay, Im going to put you on, round three, the yellow lighting will really add up. You'll do great!" Brooke smiled at the first time model. Brooke loved her job, it was the one thing she actually thought she was good at. Except of course, Michael. She didn't understand how she could raise a little boy to be so great, all on her own. But when she thought about it, she wasn't ever alone. She always and Haley and Nathan by her side. Speaking of...

"AUGH! I feel so fat!" Haley complained as she wobbled into Brooke's office, Michael in tow.

The little boy just stared up at her, eyes wide. He was so quiet, he barely spoke at all. But, times like this. He couldn't help but correct her. "Mommy doesn't like the word fat." He whispered seriously.

Both girls busted out in laughter. The confused boy didn't bother to ask, so quietly and shyly he slipped away from Haley and into Brooke's lap, remaining quiet as he curled into a ball, resting his head on his knees. They just stared at him. He was usually such a happy boy. But at the same time there was always something missing, something that had always reappeared when he spent time with Nathan. So Brooke knew exactly what it was.

"Hey Mikey, what do you say I drop you off with Uncle Nathan on our way home, and then you guys can go play soccer or get ice cream or something?" The boy's eye widened and his face filled with enthusiasm.

"Promise?" He asked excitedly.

"Promise" Haley winked at him as he cuddled back into his mom.

"And..." He started. "Promise we won't have to play basketball?" He asked nervously.

"Oh! Gosh! I Pinky swear!" Haley added extra seriousness to her voice. She knew how much Michael hated that game.

"YAY!" The boy squealed, bouncing in Brooke's lap. For awhile they just all sat and talked about random things. Brooke's new fashion line. Michael's first day of school. Haley's preparations for the arrival.

"Brooke, Im kind of scared." Haley admitted as she twiddled her thumbs on her belly.

"Aw, hunny! Why?" Brooke almost laughed, but felt bad for Haley as she watched her friend sip there nervously.

"Well, I don't know, it's just. Im not like you and-"

"Mikey, sweety, you want to go to the play room?" Michael nodded happily and got out of Brooke's arms, bouncing out the door. Brooke had set up a day care inside the studio for single moms who still wanted to live their dreams, just like her. Gently she got up out of her chair and went and sat in the chair next to Haley.

She didn't have to ask anything, she just waited for Haley to continue as she rested an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "Michael's great. You raised him all on your own and.. Well... look at him, I mean... Im not strong like you are, Im scared that I wont be able to raise a child like you did." Haley said pitifully, but truthfully. Brooke just shook her head and laughed.

"Hales, I did not raise Michael on my own! I had you! And Nathan! And you'll have us too! Don't worry tutor girl, you're going to be an amazing mom!" Brooke smiled at her.

"Promise?" Haley laughed, almost mocking Michael's technique.

"Pinky swear!" Brooke mocked back.

"Hey mom." Lucas greeted Karen dryly as he walked through the café door where his mother stood, Erica in her arms. Lucas looked at the little girl with admiration. His day had sucked. Business was hectic at the garage and nothing seemed to be going right, but when he walked through the door to see his little girl's face, her curly locks of golden hair and bright green eyes. "Hey baby!" Lucas smiled as she took the girl from Karen's arms, kissing her forehead and holding her tight in his arms. " I missed you today."

The little girl didn't respond. Instead she just looked at her daddy sadly. "Daddy?" She said quietly as Lucas sat on a stool, resting her on the counter.

"Yea?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Where's my mom?" She asked, still sad, giving him a small puppy dog face, but with sincerity. " Vicky says that all kids have moms. Why don't I?" Peyton had left Lucas to raise Erica on his own. She said she couldn't handle being a mother, and it wasn't what she had wanted with her life, and then, just disappeared.

"She's gone away baby, I told you that already." Lucas tried to push it off, he didn't know how to explain the whole ordeal to a five year old, how to say her mommy didn't want her, because if Peyton could only see her now, she'd regret every part of it.

"She's not coming back?" The little girl's chin quivered and her voice went high.

"Im sorry sweety, but no, she's not." The little girl just nodded sadly. "Aunt Haley's not going to come and visit me either is she?" The little girl asked again, disappointedly. Lucas looked up, shocked. Then glanced at Karen who had silently slipped into the kitchen. " Grandma told me all about her. She tells me stories about her everyday. She said she was great, and she was smart, and pretty." The little girl's eyes opened wide and she looked at her dad with hope.

"No, she's not coming to visit Erica, Haley's far, far away." Lucas tried to explain, a little angry at his mother for telling her about Haley. But he understood it. Haley was his sister. Not by blood, but Haley's parents died in a car accident when she was twelve and Karen had adopted her. But since the big argument, the whole family in Tree Hill had lost touch with Haley, except Karen. Karen called her every night to ask her to come back home. But Haley always responded with, _It's too hard_... or... _The day Luke asks me to come, I'll consider it._ But Haley knew it wasn't going to happen, so did Lucas.

"Is she with my mom?" The little girl asked, as if she had finally figured it out.

"Umm..." Lucas almost laughed as Erica piled question upon question. " Not really."

"Aunt Haley's soon having a baby." Erica added, changing the subject completely. At first Lucas was relieved, until he processed what she had said.

"Really?" Lucas was saddened that their lives had become so separate. "I really wish I could be there for that." He said, trying to shake off the emptiness in the pit of his stomach. The same emptiness he got every single day since Brooke left.

* * *

Okay, there's the first chatper, hope you liked it... please comment... 


	2. Not As Perfect

Chapter 2: Not As Perfect

"Hey Hales, What's going on?" Brooke asked, confused. Her friend was sitting on her couch when she got home at 3:00am, sitting on her hands, crying. " Are you still scared?"

"Um yea..." She sniffed. " Im scared that my marriage is over." She finished. Brooke looked at her shocked. She had never ever heard them fight without making up right away. Quickly she rushed over to Haley's side, placing a hand on her shaking knee.

"Why sweety? What happened?" Brooke asked. She felt terrible, sitting there, watching her best friend looking so weak.

_"Hey, where have you been?" Haley asked Nathan when he walked through at 2:00am, after being gone since 12:00pm the day before._

_"Just out, had a few things to do." He said flatly. Haley leaned up to kiss him but he shuffled to the fridge too quickly to get a drink, leaving Haley just standing there._

_"A few?" Haley asked, almost angry, but trying not to be. She was seven months pregnant and Nathan was never around anymore. " Wow, a few must have been a lot since yesterday."_

_"Ah, Yea..." That was all he said._

_"Nathan..." Haley tried, trying to stay calm. " I need an explanation."_

_"No, you don't." Nathan said rudely. What was with him lately?_

_"Nathan! I am seven months pregnant and you're crawling in at 2:00am, I think I probably need you around, don't you!" She shouted, wanting to stay calm and not get too stressed this far into the pregnancy._

_"Im going to bed."_

_"That's all you can say? You're going to bed. Nathan please, what's going on. If you can't tell me, then none of this is going to work!" Haley shouted, now more emotional than angry._

_Nathan stared at her blankly. He wanted to say something, but the truth was, he was to scared to say anything right. Yes, Haley was right months pregnant, they were both working minimum wage jobs, and Nathan wasn't sure if any of this was what he wanted. The one thing he did want, was to accept an offer he got from a big Pro League, and just go away with them, playing basketball. Nathan just shook his head and started to walk up the stairs._

_"I guess it's not going to work then." Haley began to sob " Fine, go to bed. But, when you wake up, I won't be here." She said coldly._

_She expected this to make Nathan changed his mind. Instead he looked at her sadly and whispered. "Good night." Then made his way up the rest of the stairs._

"Oh God Haley." Brooke whispered, trying to act reassuring, but she had nothing at all to say that would be. Instead she wrapped her arms around Haley's neck and kissed her cheek. " You're welcome to stay here as long as you need. Michael and I would be happy to have you." She smiled. " Speaking of Michael, I should go pick him up at my parent's house."

" I already did on my way here, he's asleep." Haley tried to lighten up a little, still not wanting to cause herself much stress.

"What would I do without you?" Brooke smiled, trying to lighten her mood.

Haley smiled back, but her smile faded when she finished with, " What am I going to do without Nathan?"

"I don't think you'll have to find out." Brooke said quietly. " Go get some sleep okay?"

"Yea, Thanks Tigger." Haley smiled sadly, and walked up the stairs.

Brooke was walking down a silent street in town on her way to the studio. She was going to be late. Even though haley wasn't up when she left she still spent the whole morning worrying about her. "Need a ride?" A voice called from a nearby car. Looking over she saw Trevor. She had been dating Trevor for about eight months, and they were finally getting serious. Trevor was amazing, he was the most polite, caring and not to mention good looking guy she had ever met and, Michael loved him. Brooke walked across the road and jumped into his car, kissing him quickly than taking the time to take in his breath taking appearance. Blond hair. Blue Eyes. Lucas-like. How weird was it that she would choose someone so much like Lucas? She thought about this every time she saw him, but then pushed it out of her mind.

"Never heard from you last night, I was expecting you to call." Trevor smiled as they drove down the road.

"Yea, Haley and Nathan had a pretty bad fight. Haley was there when I got home and she's staying with us now." Brooke sighed.

"Nathan and Haley? Fight? That's weird. Is it serious?" he asked, concerned. He had become pretty good friends with them all.

"Yea, I think so. I think Haley thinks Nathan wants a divorce."

"Woah." Trevor looked at her shocked. " So Im guessing you'll want to stay with her tonight?" He asked, already knowing the answer, as they pulled into the studio parking lot.

"Yea , she probably needs me." Brooke gave him a puppy dog face and he looked at her and laughed.

"Okay, I understand." He smiled as he leaned in an kissed her gently.

"Thank you." She whispered into his lips. And kissed him back before getting out of the car, waving goodbye, and disappearing into the studio.

"Just don't let it happen again." He finished to himself with a quick mood change.

"Haley?" Nathan shouted from the doorway at Brooke's. Haley was upstairs and had just got done doing her hair when she heard his voice. She came running down the stairs excitedly.

Nathan saw her and his heart leaped. It was so great to see her after such a cold night without her. But then he remembered what he was doing here and he just smiled at her.

"Hey." she breathed happily, smiling at him innocently.

"Hey..." He said stressfully as he exhaled deeply. " You're right Haley." He said painfully.

Haley smiled, but she didn't want to show her excitement too much. But now she knew they'd get back together and everything wold go back to being perfect. But she couldn't hold it in much longer, instead she bounced to her tippy toes, threw her arms around his neck and let their lips collide. A shiver went up Nathan's neck but he gently pushed her away and spoke into her lips. " Let me finish."

Haley looked up at him confused, but stepped back to let him continue. " You're right, this isn't going to work. Im not ready to be a father. I want to go back to basketball."

Haley looked at him stunned. She felt her breaths getting shorter and she let her head fall into her hands. " And What! Just leave your wife and baby alone?" Haley shouted.

Nathan just shrugged sadly, he had actually convinced himself that this was what he wanted. That he had put of his dream for too long. Silently he held out a brown envelope to Haley. Haley stared at it. " Don't Nathan!" She cried.

"Haley, it's just..." he didn't know how to finish, instead he let the envelope fall onto the bench in the hall, and disappeared back out the door way.

"THAT'S IT?" Haley screamed at the close door, before falling into the bench next to the envelope, eyeing it coldly. "That's it." She whispered.

When Brooke walked into the studio, it was total chaos. Everything was swirling, getting ready for the big fashion show. A small, thin, blond walked up to her and looked at her confused. "When did you and Trevor break up?" She asked sympathetically.

"Um, Katie, we didn't." Brooke laughed. Katie's face stared at her in shock, and suddenly regret. Her mouth fell open as she lifted her hand to cover it. "Why? What's going on?" Brooke said, gritting her teeth.

"Well, Brooke, he said you did and I... I just..."

"Just stop Katie." Brooke said quietly, wondering how she had been so blind.

Silently, she walked back out the door again. " The show is officially postponed!" She yelled as she pushed open the steal door and disappeared into the bright sun. Everyone just stared at Katie.

"I didn't know." The girl whimpered.

"Mom?" Haley whispered into the phone, crying. It was late in the night and Haley felt so alone as she laid in bed. Brooke still hadn't come home, she was probably at a party. Michael was at Brooke's parents'.

_"Haley, honey? What's wrong?_" The voice asked desperately. Karen missed Haley so much and always ached for her phone calls. But she wanted even more to have Lucas and Haley speak again. The worst thing she ever felt was the feeling of her two children hating one another.

"He chose basketball. We're getting a divorce." Haley sobbed.

_"Oh, Honey. I don't know what to say."_ Karen gasped.

"I miss you." Haley whispered tiredly.

_"Please come home Haley."_ Karen tried to convince her. _" We miss you too."_

"We?"

_"Me, your father, Lucas and Erica."_

"Erica?" Haley asked confused. The child didn't even know her.

_"Yea, I tell her stories about you and Luke all the time. She wants to meet you."_ Karen smiled to herself. Haley smiled too. Then gripped her hand onto her stomach as the life inside her kicked.

"I want to come home too." Haley whispered.

"Wow, Trevor. Such a disappointment." Brooke whined to haley as the girl's sat on the couch the next night. Michael was in bed and the girl's decided to stay in and pig out, eating chocolate to get rid of their troubles. " Why didn't I see it? Am I that stupid?" Brooke was finally being serious about how hurt she really was. Her eyes filled up and stared down at her pink toenails.

"You're not stupid Brooke!" Haley said to her, almost yelling, but not wanting to wake Mikey.

"I am! I wasted months on him Hales!" Brooke pouted.

"MONTHS? TRY YEARS!" Haley then yelled, her anger at Nathan surfacing.

"Aw, Haley..."

"Nathan chose basketball over his wife and baby. I can't forgive him for that!"

"I know. But we'll get through this. Together right?" Brooke smiled sweetly.

"Actually. Brooke... I need to talk to you." Haley's eyes filled with tears at the thought of how much she missed home.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked.

Haley's voice went high and cracked. " I wanna go home." Brooke just stared for a while. Then leaned in and wrapped her arms around her neck. " Come with me Brooke."

Brooke snapped back and stared at her. "You know I can't."

"Yea." Haley sniffed. "Im sorry. Mom and Dad really should have a part of this baby's life. And now Nathan's not in the picture anymore so... I don't wanna raise the baby alone."

"You wouldn't have been alone." Brooke whispered. " But I understand."


	3. Finally Home

Chapter 3: Finally Home

"Aunt Haley?" Michael whispered sadly. Haley stood in the doorway, suitcases at her side as she prepared for the long drive home.

"Yea?" Haley smiled as she knelt down next to him.

"I don't want you to go." The little boy cried. Softly he wrapped his arms around her neck and began to cry quietly.

"Oh sweety, I don't want to leave you either." Haley tried to hold back the tears, to stay strong for him.

" You're going where my dad is?" He asked.

"Um, Yea." Haley glanced up at Brooke who inhaled sharply.

Michael got ready to speak again. But stopped himself when he saw his mother's broken expression. If only he knew how much his mother still loved his Dad, If only he could understand why she had to leave. Michael stepped back and went over to his mom. " Can we go visit her on the weekends?" He cried.

Brooke hesitated. "Of course. Every single weekend." Haley responded for her. Then smiled at her.

"Promise?" He looked back and forth between them.

"Pinky swear." Brooke finished. She just prayed that each time she went, She wouldn't have to see Lucas. Or maybe, that she would see him. She wasn't sure.

_Seasons change  
They change when you don't seem to notice _

The road stretched on in front of her. She tried to let the memories of her troubles fade behind her like the disappearing road. She turned on the music on her stereo and let out a deep refreshing breath, it was so good to finally be going home.

_All of a sudden, wind grows cold  
And then the snowflakes start to fall  
It's kinda like when fell in love with you _

As the day went on, her trip went on, she felt more eager to get away from the town she had lived in for five years. But with each flashing headlight, and each raindrop on her windshield, and each stroke of her wipers, a memory of Nathan flashed in her mind. Their wedding day. They stood on a beach.

_I, I didn't even notice when you didn't love me anymore  
There's a blue, there's a blue sky on my left and a pink sky on my right _

Their anniversary, He bought her their home.

_And I'm driving down the 92 where the bridge looks like it touches the sky  
And Im thinking to myself _

And now, the night he chose basketball over his family. He threw six years of marriage away, for a game. But maybe, Haley thought, it was all just a game. As she spied her fingers gripping the steering wheel, she noticed her wedding ring. Angrily, she took it off and let it fall into the ashtray.

_Where did all the time go  
And why cant I remember  
What it was like when I was young _

As she got closer to Tree Hill, she saw little things that made her stomach swirl. But at the same time, everything was different. The old bridge, that her and Lucas would jump off to go swimming. Was gone. Now it was replaced by a big metal one.

_And you grow a little older  
Nothing stays the same  
The past becomes the future _

The old restaurant on the outskirts of town, was gone too. But not replaced. Instead theres just a big empty parking lot, with small bits of rubble scattered here and there.

_Seasons change  
And you grow a little older  
Noone stays the same  
And my heart grows a little colder _

There was one place, where she stopped, before going home. As she reached back into the ashtray, she took out her wedding ring and walked toward the beach. She stood there, in the cold night wind. The air was damp and sharp and the waves beat on some nearby rocks. Kneeling down she cleared a little hole in the sand. She just stared around for awhile, holding the memories back. Then silently, like slow motion, she let the ring fall into the hole. Standing, she kicked sand over it angrily and walked back to her car.

_And I'm thinking to myself  
I gotta make a big decision today and I hope I choose a better tomorrow  
Rather then a better yesterday _

She sat in her car, but couldn't drive away. She wanted to take in every single aspect of her home, the place she left because she got in a stupid fight with her brother, over a guy who's heart was never really there. It was always with his game. And she almost felt guilty for being the one keeping him from that.

_Seasons change  
And you grow a little older  
Nothing stays the same   
The past becomes the future _

Finally she was home. She parked outside the café where she knew they'd be. She was overwhelmed with the joy of finally being home. Hopping out of her car she found herself frozen outside the door. Karen didn't know she was coming home, no one did. She watched what she had been missing. Her family. All together inside the café, Karen, Keith, Lucas, and Erica. Brooke was missing though. And she knew she'd feel guilty to feel so at home without her. But then again. She also knew she wouldn't feel at home without her. But she needed to be here. She slowly opened the door and the bell jingled. They all turned their heads and peered at Haley. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were broken. No one spoke. Karen ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. Haley couldn't help but be happy to be with them again. Keith came to them then and hugged them both. But Lucas just stood there, staring at them, holding his daughter. " Daddy? Who is that?" Erica whispered.

"Aunt Haley." Lucas whispered back, coldly. But the little girl's eyes lit up.

_Seasons change  
And you grow a little older  
Noone stays the same  
And my heart grows a little warmer  
My heart turns a little warmer   
Everything turns it turns it turns it turns  
Seasons change   
And you grow a little wiser _


	4. The Truth

Hey guys, Thanx for the awesome reviews, here's chapter four...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill...

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth

Haley was getting ready for bed when she heard a small knock on her door. " Come in." She called silently, everyone else had gone to bed but she couldn't sleep because she had been becoming restless and uncomfortable. As the door slowly creaked over Haley watched the person in her mirror in front of her. Slowly a young girl crept in behind the door shyly. Her hair was messy- curls all over the place, her feet bare and her tiny pajamas twisted. She just stood there are stared at Haley admiringly.

"Hey." Haley whispered, turning around to look at her. She looked so adorable, but at the same time, so much like Peyton it was scary. But, Adorable.

"My Grandma talked about you a lot, she told me lots of stories." She said, still a little shy. She was hugging an old, worn out, pink bunny rabbit and she had he thumb in her mouth not even removing it to talk.

"Really?" Haley smiled.

"Yea, I really wanted to meet you, I asked Daddy if you'd come visit me, he said no." She said sadly. " But I knew you would, Grandma said." She smiled excitedly.

"Aw, I really wanted to meet you too sweety." Haley laughed.

"Why doesn't my daddy like you?" She blurted out. The words, and the thoughts, of the fight they had cut Haley deeply.

"Um, you're daddy warned me about something, or someone. But I didn't listen. He was right though. Lesson number one, nine chances in ten, your Daddy's always right." Haley curled up her nose at the little girl, who giggled at her face and silently made her way to sit next to Haley on her bed. Her small, short legs dangled over the bed and she let them move back and forth quickly, still smiling and laughing.

"Will you play with me tomorrow?" The little girl asked, gone back to her shy tone.

"Of course, what do you like to play?.. or..." Haley hesitated. " Do you like to draw" it only made sense if she did, she was already so much like Peyton.

But instead the little girl screwed up her nose at Haley. " Not really... we can play dress up though!" She gasped excitedly, her eyes were wide with enthusiasm.

"Sounds great!" Haley laughed. " Wow! Brooke would definitely love you!"

The little girl looked at her in surprise. " You know Brooke?" She asked confused.

" YOU know Brooke?" Haley asked her instead.

"Daddy talks about her a lot. Says he loves her and says the yucky stuff like people say on Grandma's movies." She squinted, screwing up her nose again.

Haley looked at her, a little frightened. " Yucky stuff?"

"Yea, like she's really pretty, and he made mistakes and he wants to be with her again and..." She got cut off by Lucas's angry tone.

"ERICA! Stop it! What are you doing in here?" He yelled. Erica looked at him frightened. She had never heard her daddy yell before. Haley looked at him angrily, she should never have had to hear him yell.

"Im just talking to Aunt Haley." She pouted sorrily.

"Baby, it's time to go back to bed." He calmed his voice and directed her out. The little girl got up sadly and walked out of the room.

"Still hate me huh?" Haley spat out at him, so sick of the whole fight.

"You chose Nathan over your family Haley." Lucas responded, turning his head so that he didn't look her in the eye. " And Brooke, you chose her over me."

" First of all, Nathan was my husband!" Past tense. It ached inside of her. " and Brooke was my best friend!" Haley cried. " You chose Peyton over her!"

" PEYTON WAS PREGNANT!" Lucas justified.

"SO WAS BROOKE!" Haley yelled back, but regretted it right away.

Lucas didn't ask any questions, just looked at her confused, like he wasn't thinking about what she had just said, or like he already knew. He suddenly became calm, like he didn't want to argue with her anymore. " Wait, Nathan was your husband?" He asked suddenly. " You mean, is your husband, right?"

Haley closed her eyes tightly, pushing away the stinging feeling of emerging tears. " was. We're getting a divorce. He wasn't ready for a family. He wanted to go back to basketball." She sobbed. Lucas stared at her. "Just say it... you told me so..."

"Im sorry, this isn't what I wanted to happen." He whispered.

"Yes it is." She sighed sadly.

* * *

"AUNT HALEY!" Michael squealed as he ran into Haley awaiting arms. After a very quick ( since they didn't live THAT far away) and nerve wrecking flight, Brooke was standing on Karen's front porch. It was the weekend, and just as they promised, Michael could visit on them. 

"Hey Baby! Oh I Missed you!" Haley laughed as she scooped him up into the air and tickled his ribs before putting him down again.

"I missed you too!" He smiled.

"Hey Tigger." Haley whispered sweetly as she looked pass the little boy and at her best friend.

"Hey yourself." Brooke winked. The two just stood there until Brooke laughed, choking up, and ran over to Haley. " Ready to come home yet?" She tried as she hugged her.

"Aw, Brookie, I _am _home." Haley pouted.

"I know, it was worth a try right?" Brooke smiled before wiping away a silent tear. " And how's my little girl?" Brooke spoke into Haley's stomach. The baby kicked, causing Haley to wince.

"Ow, restless." Haley laughed. " Oh Gosh! Come inside please!" Haley anticipated.

" I was wondering when you'd invite us in!" Michael spat out. Haley and Brooke looked at each other and broke out in laughter. Michael just watched them, wondering what was so funny.

Soon they were all in the kitchen; Brooke, Haley and Michael. Karen and Lucas were at work, and Erica was with Keith at the park. " So what's new in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked nervously. Haley knew exactly what she was fishing around for, and exactly why she didn't want to say it out loud.

" Um let's see, When Erica was born Peyton left Lucas to raise her by himself, the hasn't seen her since, and Erica told me last night that Lucas still talks about you all the time and talks about mistakes that he has made!" Haley said all in one breath. Brooke stared at her in shock.

"Ice Cream anyone?" Haley smiled, standing and walking to the fridge. Brooke just sat there, staring off into the distance.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" Michael said excitedly, jumping up and down. Haley just laughed. Brooke shook off her look of shock to pretend she didn't care. But deep down, it was the best news she had gotten in years. Before she could say anything, she remembered something. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a brown envelope.

"Hales?" Brooke said sadly.

"Yea?" Haley answered, turning to look at her when the envelope caught her attention. "You divorcing me too?" She said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"He, ah, forgot to sign the last ones, so the Lawyers sent these new ones for you to sign, they'll be sent to him again and um... then, it'll be processed." Brooke said quietly, trying to be gentle.

Haley just stared down at the envelope, then smiled, shaking off the pain in her stomach. "Okay. Wanna pass me that pen?" She smiled. Brooke silently passed her the pen.

Haley smiled at her again as she pulled the papers out of the envelope and pressed her pen against them to sign her name. It wouldn't be hard. Haley James-Scott. Three simple words. But still, she froze. Just as she got ready to glide her pen over the paper she got a screaming pain in her stomach. Dropping the pen, she plopped her hand onto her stomach.

"BROOKE!" Haley cried, terrified.

"What's... OH GOD!" Brooke screamed.

"Aunt Haley! We're home!" They heard Erica's voice call from the front door. Haley got another sharp pain in her stomach and screamed. Erica rushed in, Keith behind her. Erica and Michael stood there, scared.

"Daddy..." Haley cried. Her hands were shaking as she held her stomach.

* * *

Karen, Lucas, Keith, Michael and Erica all stood in the hospital waiting room, walking circles in the floor. It would still probably be a very long time until the delivery, but they were all very anxious. Brooke was in the room with Haley until they saw her come bursting out through the delivery room doors. Lucas looked at her in shock, and for a second the both of them just stared at each other. A very split second. 

"Oh, umm... can someone call Nathan?" Brooke said shyly.

"NATHAN? WHY?" Lucas yelled.

"BECAUSE SHE NEEDS HIM! ITS HIS BABY TOO!" Brooke yelled back.

"YEA! AND HE LEFT THEM!" Lucas justified.

"SHE STILL LOVES HIM! AND SHE NEEDS HIM NOW, MORE THAN EVER!" Brooke yelled emotionally. Not sure if she was still referring to Haley, or to herself. They just stared at each other. Then Lucas slightly glanced down at Michael who was looking at his mom sadly. He hated it when she yelled and he felt so alone out here with all these strangers.

"Mommy?" He started to cry.

"Oh Baby! What's wrong?" She knelt down as Michael ran to her. Lucas just stared at them.

"Can we just get Aunt Haley and go home?" he sobbed.

"No!AuntHaley'snot leaving!" Erica shouted, almost crying too. Lucas went next to her and picked her up, pressing her head into his shoulder as he kissed her forehead. Lucas and Brooke stared at each other.

"I'll call Nathan." Karen whispered to Keith.

Out by the payphone Karen was trying to reach Nathan on his cell phone, but he had it turned off.

"PICK UP!" Karen gritted her teeth intensely before slamming the phone down.

"Woah!" A voice laughed. Whipping around Karen infuriated when she saw Nathan.

"You..." She huffed. " What are you doing here?" She asked, even though he had been the one she was calling.

"I was talking to my mom this morning... she told me about Haley. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do." Nathan said innocently.

"Anything you can do? Yea! You can get your ass in there and start being the father and husband that you promised my daughter you would be before you had this ridiculous change of heart!" Karen snapped.

* * *

Nathan just ran his hands through his hair tiredly and walked through the waiting room door. Brooke was not sitting on a couch with Michael, cradling him in her arms, and Lucas sat on the couch across from her, playing with Erica. Every once in awhile they'd secretly exchange desperate looks, but then turn their attention back to their child. Brooke glanced up and seen Nathan standing there nervously. 

"Okay! That was one fast flight!" Brooke said, breaking the silence. Lucas looked at her sweetly and laughed._ God I missed you._ He thought.

"Uncle Nathan?" Michael said sadly as he glanced up from Brooke's arms. Seeing Nathan his eyes filled with tears as he ran into Nathan's arms. " Where have you been." He sobbed.

"Um... busy." Nathan sighed, seeing how hard the divorce was on Michael, not being able to imagine how hard it would be on his own child.

"Too busy too play with me?" Michael pouted.

"No... never." Nathan smiled.

"Aunt Haley's having our baby now." He said, becoming happy that Nathan was there. They all laughed when he called the baby theirs. Except for Lucas, who still stared in awe of Brooke's son.

"Yea, I know." Nathan said uncomfortably.

" Are you living here with Aunt Haley now too?" Michael said confused. Nathan just looked at everyone, searching for an answer.

"Uncle Nathan needs to go in with Aunt Haley now sweety, we'll kick his ass... I mean... talk to him later okay?" Brooke narrowed her eyes at Nathan, as he walked through the delivery room doors. Lucas walked over to Brooke nervously, with a burning question inside him.

"Is he... mine?" He said quietly.

"No!" Brooke snapped. " He's mine" She gritted her teeth.

"Mommy, who is that?" Michael whispered.

" No one Mikey... he's not important." Brooke smiled at Michael as she knelt in front of his taking his hands. Coldly she glanced up at Lucas, remembering why she hated him, the same reason Haley was going to hate Nathan. And just like Haley, she'd never be able tp truly hate him, but the both of them would act like they did. She knew that much.

* * *

Okay, there it is! Hope you liked it... I should be updating mroe often now since Im done all my exams, the only thing keeping me from this is work:( ... anyways, the more reviews, the faster I'll update, so PEASE review :P... 

Michelley!


	5. Giving It Time

Hey! thank you for the reviews and sorry it took so long! but here's chapter five!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the music used in my fanfics...

* * *

Chapter 5: Giving It Time

Nathan stared out the hospital room window uncomfortably, his back to Haley who was gazing admiringly at the little girl in her arms, and would occasionally glance quickly back at Nathan who was shifting back and forth.

"You want to hold her?" Haley smiled excitedly, unable to believe how absolutely beautiful her little girl was.

"Haley..." Nathan protested. Haley shook her head painfully, then looked back down at her baby. This time she worried, Nathan was making it more and more clear that this separation was what he wanted.

"She's your daughter too..." Haley whispered, already not wanting to create an upsetting environment for her baby. Nathan didn't respond.

"Haley..." Nathan repeated in what sounded like annoyance, but it wasn't supposed to be. "Im not ready for this, its not that I don't love you guys, I just have dreams..."

Haley noticed how his back was still turned, even when he was talking to her. " Why won't you look at her Nathan?" Haley asked, remembering how he wouldn't hold her when the nurse offered, and how he' had his back turned like that since the nurse put her in her arms.

"Stop it..." Nathan bit his lip in frustration. But then he couldn't fight it, slowly, he turned and gazed at his daughter. He smiled sadly at her in awe, wondering what it was he was throwing away. Then he shut his eyes tightly and turned back around.

"When I married you, I thought that you would be ready for a family... that you wanted one for me. And I thought that even if it came unexpectedly, you'd be enough of a _man_ to be a _father_, like your _daughter _needs. But I guess you weren't who I thought you were..." Haley shot out.

"My father ruined my childhood, he really screwed me up... I don't want to do that to her..." Nathan whispered, turning again to smile at his daughter.

Haley looked at him, eyes wide like she had finally solved a mystery. " That's what this is really about isn't it?" Nathan just shrugged and walked to their side. He rubbed a shaky hand across his daughter's face, then removed it quickly, afraid of how fragile she seemed. Quietly he looked at Haley who was still waiting for an answer. Thinking about it, he shrugged. " You're not like your father Nathan..." Haley smiled, thinking now, that this could all soon be over, now that she actually knew what was going on with him.

" I think it's in our genes..." Nathan smirked. When he did Haley's heart jumped, she had missed that smirk.

"We don't know that... you haven't given it a chance..." Haley smiled at him, waiting for him to accept it all, and come back to them.

"I don't want her to have to find out Haley. I can't let her find out. Just in case..." Nathan sighed and walked towards the door. " I should go now..." Haley stared at him, two second ago she was thinking it would all be over, and that everything was going to be okay, but now here he was again with his back to them, walking away. Anger grew in her heart.

"If you walk out of our daughter's life, don't bother coming back when it's too late. When you've missed all the important things... like her first words, and step ...and..." Haley's face flushed with tears as she broke into a lonely sob. Nathan looked back at her, so mad with himself for doing this, but not turning around, he kept walking, right out the door, out of the hospital, out of the parking lot, out of there lives. While Haley laid there, holding their daughter, broken with tears.

* * *

"Haley?" Lucas asked, becoming broken at the sight of Haley's pain. " What happened?" he asked, rushing to her and holding her in his arms as she held the baby. It was so long since Lucas was able to comfort his sister and it felt good to be there for her, and for her it felt good to have them there. It seemed to calm her that they could be like this again.

"He's really gone..." Haley sighed as she calmed herself by looking down at the small life in her arms.

"He's crazy... he has no idea what he's missing out on.. Trust me..." Lucas smiled. This helped Haley relax a bit. " Don't you dare go thinking you're going to be alone. Because you're not. You have us." He smiled again. Haley nodded, and smiled slightly as she rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

After a few minutes Haley was calm. " Natalie..." Haley whispered.

Lucas raised his head to look at her. " What?"

"It's her name..." Haley smiled down at her.

"Haley..." Lucas said hesitantly.

"It's okay. It's.. great actually." She smiled, sniffing and inhaling deeply after all the crying.

"Hey Haley..." Brooke smiled from the doorway. She stood there shyly, holding Michael's tired hand.

"I was wondering when you'd be here..." Haley smiled at them. Brooke and Michael shifted to Lucas's side, next to Haley. Brooke took Michael in her arms and kissed his forehead. They all just stood there staring down at Natalie, smiling. But inside, Haley was aching for Nathan to be there too. Lucas was aching for his time back, so he cold have done this with Brooke. And Brooke was aching for Lucas to have been there too.

* * *

Lucas was staying at Karen's, the same place Brooke was staying for that weekend, sleeping in his own room, or at least trying to. He finally beginning to fall asleep when he heard the patter of little footsteps on his bedroom floor. He raised his head to see Michael standing there shyly.

"I didn't want to wake up my mommy." Michael whispered. "She's really tired.

"Oh, okay, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, wiping his eyes and sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"My belly hurts." Michael said sadly, letting his head fall.

"Oh..." Lucas said, he knew exactly what to do, Erica always got bad bellies, but he always knew it was a child's way to say they were actually afraid. Lucas slowly crawled out of his bed, not wanting to wake Erica who was sleeping soundly next to him.

"Okay, first question: Scooby Doo, or Spongebob?" Lucas laughed, holding two movie cases up to Michael for him to choose. This was how he did it for Erica, it made her fall asleep.

Michael laughed with excitement. " Scooby!"

"Okay, second question... chocolate or vanilla?" He asked, pulling out two containers of ice cream.

"Ice Cream? Now?" Michael said, eyes wide.

"I won't tell if you won't." Lucas laughed.

"I Won't!" Michael gasped. Soon there were both laying on the couch watching the DVD. Michael was laying in front of Lucas, cuddled into him. He was usually such a shy boy, but he seemed to find a certain comfort with Lucas.

"Lucas?" Michael asked, when everything was silent.

"Yea?" Lucas yawned.

"Did you know my dad?" It was the first time Michael ever spoke to anyone about his dad in a really long time, he didn't like seeing his mommy cry, which she did when he'd ask.

"Um yea, pretty well actually." Lucas sighed.

"Where is he?" The little boy asked, in almost a sad voice.

"He's, around...why?" Lucas asked, not wanting to tell him that he was his father, not yet anyways, it would be too confusing for him.

"Why did he leave us?"

"He didn't want to buddy, but, him and your mom were really young, and it was hard." Lucas whispered, not wanting to tell him that his mom left before he even knew.

"Does he love us though?"Michael whispered, finally falling to sleep.

"Yea, he does." Lucas whispered, as he kissed the back of Mikey's head. "More than you know." When he looked down, Michael was fast asleep.

* * *

"MIKEY!" Brooke yelled from the top of the stairs, frightened when she woke up and saw that he was gone. "Mikey! Hunny!" She whined.

"He's asleep on the couch." A sad voice whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh..." Brooke said, relieved. She got to the bottom of the stairs and noticed how sad Erica was. "What's wrong sweety?"

"My daddy's asleep there with him." She pouted with jealousy, folding her arms in front of her.

"What?" Brooke said. Darting into the living room to see them sleeping soundly on the couch together. "Uh oh." She looked over at Erica, who still looked really jealous. "Breakfast?" She asked, trying to lighten her spirits.

Erica's eyes lit up. "Yesss!" She said, clapping her hands and running into the kitchen.

"You're Brooke?" She asked, as Brooke lifted her onto a stool that she was too small to get on herself.

"Um, yea, how did you know?" Brooke said, as she pulled cereal boxes out of the cupboard.

"My daddy talks about you..." Erica said, swaying back and forth. She always loved spending time with other girls, especially since she didn't have a mom to do those things with. Then she thought, "Brooke?"

"Yea." Brooke said, trying not to show her happiness that she was feeling that Lucas still talked about her.

"Will you be my mommy... for today?" She asked her casually, but at the same time, hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said nervously.

"Well, I don't have a mommy, she left. And all my friend's mommies take them shopping and stuff, and I really like shopping, but my daddy won't take me so... would you do those things with me for today?" She asked hopefully. Brooke was in heaven, a little girl who loved shopping and wanting Brooke to go with her!

"Sure!" Brooke laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Brooke had taken Michael and Erica shopping, and Lucas and haley were home alone. Lucas walked into the kitchen where Haley was feeding Natalie. "Hey.." Haley laughed. "Heard you had some pretty good bonding time with your son." Haley smiled.

"Yea..." Lucas raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. Quietly, he sat on the stool and started drawing circles on the counter with his index finger, resting his head in his other hand. "How ya doin?" He asked.

"Really good, actually..." Haley smiled as she looked down at Natalie.

"Good." Lucas said, again, exhaling deeply.

"How are you doing?" Haley asked, looking at him seriously.

"Not as good." He laughed. Haley laughed too.

"I know exactly what's going on in your little blond head." Haley said, as she laid Natalie in her bassinet.

"What?" Lucas asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." Haley said, but then she gave him a warning look.

"You're thinking everything could work out now, you guys could all be one big family."

"Yea... I mean, we could right. Mikey is, wow, great. I can't believe I missed all that time. And why wouldn't it work now?"

"Try telling a five year old girl that she has a half brother who has a different mommy, and they happen to be the people she met last week. And telling a five year old boy that the man sleeping down the hall at the place he stays on weekends, his aunt's brother, is his father." Haley said, still bright and cheery, sitting next to him on a different stool.

"Ouch." Lucas said, pouting. "Never thought of it like that."

"Luke, I want things to work out for you and Brooke, you know I do. But, it's too much too soon for the kids, it's not just you and Brooke involved in this anymore, there are two more. And they don't exactly have the understanding of a twenty three year old either." Haley smiled sadly.

"Yea..." Lucas smiled back.

"Don't worry, just give it some time." Haley smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

"You too..." Lucas smiled. Haley inhaled sharply, and Lucas just laughed.

* * *

Okay, there it was, hope you liked it... review review review please:) 


	6. Who Knew

Okay! Here's chapter six... but just a reminder, the more reviews, the more updates so keep in reviewing please!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the music used in my fanfics...

* * *

Chapter 6: "Who Knew"

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huhThat's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harderI wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew

* * *

Haley woke up, in a cold sweat. Her hands and legs were trembling and her heart was pounding. She could feel a shiver in her voice as her sobs began to surface. She sat up, and stared down at her shaking hands. Her sobs got louder as her hands shook more. She glanced quickly over at her daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her crib. Her breaths became short and she couldn't catch them. She hadn't realized how loud her crying had gotten until she saw Lucas run into her room.

"Haley? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic, dashing to her side. She looked like she was shocked, like everything just came crashing onto her at once, terrifying her.

She continued to cry, as the words spoken in her dream played in her head like a broken record. _If you walk out of our daughter's life, don't bother coming back when it's too late. _And he walked out.

He pulled Haley into his side as he sat next to her on her bed. Her body was shaking with terror. He pulled her head into the curve of his neck to comfort her. Taking a deep breath, she whispered. "He's not coming back." Lucas closed his eyes, feeling her pain go right through his body

* * *

"Nathan? You home?" Lucas called as his voice echoed through Deb And Dan's huge house. It was morning and Lucas couldn't stop thinking about the pain that Nathan had caused his sister the night before. Nathan came down the stairs holding two big suitcases. "Going somewhere?"

"Back home, then on the road, I have a few games." Nathan said, out of breath from packing. He turned towards the closet and grabbed his jacket.

"Home? Which one? The one that you promised Haley you'd start your family in? Or, the one that you crushed all those dreams in?" Lucas said casually, at the same time trying to hold himself back from punching his brother.

"What do you want Lucas?" Nathan said impatiently.

"I just want to know why! Really, because it can't all be because of basketball! I don't understand! Please! Enlighten me!" Lucas yelled.

"What do you want to know?" Nathan said, barely louder than a whisper.

Lucas's temper began to get the best of him. " I want to know what has you so scared about having a child, that you'd leave your family. Leaving my sister waking up in the night time crying so hard she can't breathe!_" _Lucas yelled. It actually felt good, it had been awhile since he was able to defend Haley. Since he was able to show up on Nathan's doorstep to protect her.

"Im just like him and I don't want to do those things to her!" Nathan shouted, his emotions surfaces.

"Like who?" Lucas yelled back.

"DAN!" Nathan yelled, throwing his arm to the side to point at a picture of their "happy family" on the wall. "He ruined me! And Im just like him! But the difference is, I don't want to be!" Nathan yelled.

"Then don't!" Lucas yelled.

"That's why Im staying away! Im scared okay? Im not ready for this!" Nathan yelled, but soon, his yell became a faint whisper.

"I used to think you'd be ready for it, even though I didn't want to admit it. I tried to convince Haley to stay away from you, and she still chose you over all of her family. And deep down, I knew you'd be okay. But, you're right!You're not ready for this!" Lucas began to yell again. "But still, I can't see the logic in this. You don't want to be like Dan, so you walk in his footsteps, leaving his child fatherless because he wasn't ready." Lucas snapped at him.

Nathan tried to take in what Lucas was saying. He had never thought of what Dan did to Lucas, only what he did to him, at least he stuck around for Nathan.

"But you know, Dan tried after, he was going to come back, until you happened of course. Then, he tried getting custody and to be in my life. You? You're just leaving. So, technically, you're worst then Dan." Lucas snapped bitterly, then turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Nathan stood there, not really in shock, but more or less, in a daze of realization, that everything Lucas had just said, was right.

* * *

Lucas walked through the door, to find Brooke sitting in the kitchen. It felt great to come home from such a stressful time, and see her sitting there. He slung his keys on the counter and ploppeddown on the stool across from Brooke in frustration.

Brooke was looking at a magazine, and didn't even look up to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I went to talk to Nathan." Lucas said, rubbing his forehead. Brooke looked up in shock, then smiled sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because, I hate what he's doing to Haley. I just needed to see if there was anything I could-" Brooke noticed his frustration and reached over to touch his handstopping him in mid sentence.

Lucas stared down at his hand, wondering if she could feel it shake beneath her's. "That was really sweet of you. Don't worry though, they'll be okay." She smiled, then whispered, "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

Lucas's eyes widened as he stared at her. For a second, in her eyes, he could see a little flicker of hope.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Erica whined as she walked into the kitchen, ignoring the awkward exchange.

Lucas turned his attention to his daughter as he pulled her into his lap. "Sure." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

_He would have been a great father_, Brooke thought, smiling over at them.

"Brooke, would you and Michael like to come with us?" Lucas offered.

_Me? Lucas, Erica and Michael? All together at the park? Like a family thing? _Brooke panicked to herself. _No way! _"Sure!" She smiled. _Wait? What the hell did I just say? _Brooke thought. "I mean..." _I mean Hell no! _"Let me get Mikey!" She darted out of the room. _Way to listen to your instincts_, she thought.

* * *

"So, how's life back here in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked, trying to break the awkward silence. They were sitting on a bench in the park as the kids played.

"Boring, as usual. But still, full of drama." Lucas laughed. "Not the same without Tree Hill's biggest trouble maker though." He laughed again as he nudged Brooke. This time Brooke laughed too.

"Well, they'll never get her back." She laughed. Lucas's laughter stopped as he thought about what she had just said, wondering if it were a hint that she wouldn't be back. Brooke noticed the look on his face and continued, "Well, you know. Since I've grown up and matured and had a kid and stuff..." She rambled. Lucas laughed at her again. "Okay, wow, way too weird." She sighed. Causing both of them to laugh again. Secretly, they were both thinking about how nice it was that they could sit and laugh like this.

"So, New York seems nice, is it?" Lucas asked, and automatically bit his tongue.

"Yea... it is.. Wait? You were there?" Brooke gasped.

"Yea, Brooke, we don't really need to talk about this..." Lucas said in frustration.

Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "Lucas. We're not in highschool anymore, we've grown up, it's okay to talk about these things." She smiled an encouraging smile.

Lucas nodded, and continued, "For the first few months after you left, I was there looking for you, off and on, but, I couldn't find you so I -"

"Gave up?" Brooke finished for him, then smiled sadly. "We were doing a lot of that back then huh?" She sighed. Lucas just stared at her, and slowly nodded.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Lucas edged out.

"What?"

"Michael." He said quietly. " I want to be part of his life Brooke. He needs to know that Im his father, and that Erica is his sister!" Lucas's voice became louder.

"Shh!" Brooke demanded as she nodded towards the kids. She was dreading this day for a long time, because for some reason, she was expecting it. "Michael loves it here, you know." Brooke said sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He wants to move here."

Lucas secretly smiled hopefully, but continued to comfort Brooke. "Then move here, I can see him, and be around more." Lucas tried convincing her.

"It's too late for convincing Lucas." Brooke seemed to snap at him. What was he thinking? Trying to get her to stay? After all this time he should have known that it was too much, and that there was no way that she would stay. Lucas looked down in disappointment.

"I already bought a house." Brooke said, tears finally falling onto her cheeks, she was already terrified of what was to come. "We're moving our stuff down with us next weekend."

Lucas just smiled, in shock then let out a sigh of relief, it was finally time that he could make it all right again.

"Lucas, I understand that you want a part in Michael's life, I always knew you would, I don't even know why I shut him out of your life in the first place, the stupidity of a teenager I guess. And now, I'll let you into his life. But Im not sure if I can let you into mine yet." Brooke said in a high, shaky voice. Lucas nodded understandingly.

* * *

OKay! there it was, hope you liked it.. review review review! lol...

Michelley P.


	7. Im Sorry

Hey Guys, here's chapter seven. i have to say that it has been one of my favorite chapters to write, so I also hope that its one of your favorites to read.. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the quotes/songs used in this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Im Sorry

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But you couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore_.

"Haley... just... um... move that one a little more to the left!" Brooke shouted as she directed Haley who was moving a coffee table in Brooke's new living room. Karen had taken all the kids, Natalie included, for the day so that everyone else could help Brooke move in. Haley looked up at Brooke who was just standing there telling everyone else what to do, innocently of course. She gave Brooke a hard look and Brooke bit her lip. "Please?" She squeaked. Haley nodded slightly and moved the coffee table again.

Before Brooke could say anything else Haley got up and threw her arms into the air. "That's it! Im off the job, for a little while at least!" Haley laughed as she cracked open a bottle of water and sat on an empty milk crate which Brooke had place all of her delicate things for the living room in. Brooke continued to arrange things in the living room, and Haley watched her breathlessly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Lucas walked behind Haley and muffled her hair, just like he used to do to her when they were kids. "Hey little sister..." He laughed as he sat next to her.

"Oh my god! Two months! You're not going to let me forget it are ya?" haley complained as she shot an angry, but funny look across at Lucas.

Lucas laughed. "Nathan used to say the same thing..." Lucas said, then he bit his tongue, wondering how Haley would react to the mention of Nathan.

To his surprise, she laughed too. " Yea, until you found out that Dan wasn't your real father, Keith is... so you guys weren't even brothers..."

"Just cousins...we didn't find that out until our last year of highschool, so I still had seventeen years thinking that my father left me..." Lucas finished for her, impressed with how well she was doing and wondering if he should bring up his talk with Nathan, and how he used his feelings towards Dan when he thought that he was his father to try and convince Nathan to come back to Haley and Natalie. But he didn't come back so Lucas just shook it off. "Oh Haley, Brooke, I want you to meet someone!" Lucas said, gesturing towards the man standing behind Haley who had went unnoticed until now.

Haley casually turned to face him, and everything about him suddenly made her get the cold shivers, like she used to in highschool when she'd had a crush on some random guy. He stood with his hand out to her smiling, he was tall, with brown hair and beautiful deep eyes. He smiled nervously as he watched her watch him, he too got a slight shiver as his hand lingered in the air. Brooke and Lucas watched the exchange, in complete surprise.

"Oh.." Haley said as she laughed nervously and reached out to meet his hand with her's. "Im Haley...Scott"

The man blushed as he shook her hand, hesitating to let go. "Im...Jake...Jaglieski"

The both just stayed there smiling in an awkward yet comfortable silence, hands still clenched together.

Brooke stepped between them and offered her hand to Jake, snapping both him and Haley back into reality. "And Im Brooke, Haley's best friend who also needs to talk to Haley in the kitchen!" Brooke laughed as she grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her into the kitchen, pulling a brown envelope off of the counter to follow them to the table.

"Okay, you guys, really umm... hit it off..." Lucas laughed at Jake as he stood up to pat Jake on the shoulder.

"Yea, you could say that." Jake laughed.

Lucas leaned into Jake and whispered. "Watch out, that's my sister..." Jake's eyes shot open as he pulled back to stare at Lucas, searching for a reaction.

Lucas laughed and began to remove some things from a box near the kitchen door.

* * *

"Okay! What the hell was that?" Brooke snapped.

"Um, Lucas introduced me to his friend... Jake... is it that hard to understand?" Haley laughed trying to push the feeling she had out of her mind. While she hated Nathan, for everything he did, she didn't really want to let herself get wrapped up with feelings for anyone else.

"Okay, you guys basically had sex out there!" Brooke said, obviously exaggerating.

"Brooke! We shook hands! And why are you getting so upset?" Haley smiled trying to calm her friend.

"This isn't good Haley! You cannot get involved with that guy!" Brooke almost started to cry as she pleaded Haley to stay away.

"We just met Brooke, actually we barely met at all" Haley said painfully, taking a deep breath. "Im not exactly tied down or anything as you can tell by that brown envelope that you're hiding behind your back Brooke..." Haley reached her hand out as she took to envelope from Brooke's grip.

"You can't give up on Nathan."Brooke continued, trying to stop her from signing the papers. Haley opened the envelope and placed the papers on the counter.

"There must have been a problem with them again." Haley said, ignoring Brooke's desperation.

"Haley are you listening to me?" Tears began to roll down Brooke's face as she tried pushing herself around Haley trying to convince her to slow down a little. "Don't give up on him!" She screamed. Lucas and Jake were in the living room and suddenly, as Brooke began to yell, they could hear every word. Jake didn't understand what was going on and knew that it wasn't his business, so he continued unpacking for Brooke, but Lucas couldn't help but listen to every sweet word that came from Brooke's mouth. He made his way back to the kitchen door to shuffle with a few small boxes.

"I DIDN'T!" Haley screamed, as she started to cry too. "He gave up on me!" She yelled as she continued looking for a pen. "God Brooke, do you have a pen?" She cried.

"He just made a mistake..." Brooke began to whisper, but since Lucas was next to the kitchen door, he could still hear her, Jake on the other hand couldn't.

"Brooke please... I need to get this over with." Haley pleaded her as she finally found a loose pen in one of the boxes and made her way back to the counter.

" You'll regret it. Just like I do. Lucas made a mistake a long time ago. And I gave up on him, and I suffered a lot, but you know who suffered more? Mikey! He had to live without his father! Don't do this to Natalie, please. Nathan loves you and he'll come around!" Brooke was crying uncontrollably.

Lucas's heart dropped into his stomach as he heard the words Brooke said. He made his way back toward Jake quietly, and helped him unpack.

Deep down, Haley prayed that Brooke was right, and though her heart was telling her that she was, her mind, and her pride was saying that Nathan was long gone. "Brooke...Thank you for looking out for me like this. I love you for it I really do." Haley smiled through her tears as she sat on the stool, still not glancing down at the divorce papers in front of her. "And you go do what you gotta do!" She continued, nodded toward the living room where Lucas was. "But me? I can't wait for him anymore." Haley's voice shattered as she began to sob. "I can't wait anymore..." She repeated. "It's just too hard."

"Haley!" Brooke said as she watched Haley pick up the paper's and walk out the door. Brooke fell to her knees and started to cry. "Don't make the same mistake!" Brooke shouted after her, wanting desperately for everything to go back to normal.

"She could never truly give up on him." Lucas said, as he kneeled next to Brooke and cupped her face in his hands.

Brooke's sobs softened as she leaned into Lucas, taking in his scent, and the very way he looked at that moment. "Nathan will be back, they always find their way back to each other..." Brooke whispered.

"Yea, they do. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Lucas whispered into her hair as he comforted her. Brooke pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes filled desperately with love.

There was so much she wanted to say to him at that moment, and she knew that things were still going to be really hard for him and really complicated for the kids, and that some times she'd still really hate him for everything, but all that she knew at this moment, and the only thing that was certain was that Lucas was sitting there with eh now. And she needed him. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into her.

Their mouths collided and caught Lucas by complete surprise but the last thing eh was going to do was pull away and question it. It has been five years since he was able to kiss her like this and he was going to hang onto it with everything he had in him.

He pulled her near him as continued to lose themselves in each other. They heard the door slam behind them, and knew that Jake had left, so they fell backwards, Brooke on top of Lucas, on the kitchen floor, losing a little more of themselves with each minute of the progressing night.

* * *

The house was quiet when Haley walked in, aware that everyone must have been asleep. She walked upstairs, and into the nursery where she knelt by Natalie's crib. It took her a couple minutes to get her words out, but she soon found what she wanted to say to her daughter, knowing that she wouldn't hear them, let alone understand them.

"Aunt Brooke's right, baby girl, I can't do that to you." Haley began as she realized she was still clenching the divorce papers in her hand. "Im not sure where your Daddy is, or if he'll ever come back. But if he does, I don't want you to hate him for leaving us. He's an amazing man. And he'll be an amazing father, he will come back, I do know that." Haley sniffed a little. But surprised herself at how strong she was able to be in front of her daughter. "And when he does come back, He's going to have a huge part in your life, just like a father should. And baby, Im really sorry, But I can't have him in my life anymore. It's going to be hard, but him, and this whole situation, is just, too far gone ... to get back to how it should be."

Haley rested her head in her hands as she took a deep shaky breath. "I know its going to be hard at time, and you're going to question why your mommy and daddy aren't together, but like I said, he's going to be a great father, he'll realize that soon, but a husband? No matter what his potential was, his chance to be a great one like he used to be, it's gone. Im sorry for having to do this Natalie, but, it's how it has to be." She whispered as she got to her feet, leaned in and kissed Natalie's small forehead.

Haley made her way down stairs and into the kitchen where she placed the now wrinkled papers onto the table. She pulled a pen out of a drawer and took a deep breath as she got ready to sign the papers for the third, and hopefully last time.

She put the pen to the paper and her hand shook as she began to write. Haley...James...Sco... She got ready to write her husband's last name, but first she glanced up to look at Nathan's. Her pen fell out of her hand and rolled across the table and onto the floor as she sat there in complete shock. Nathan had signed the papers, like she knew he would, after all, he was the one who wanted the divorce, not her. But where his name should have bee, could have been, there were too simple, sweet, bitter, painful, words. Not Nathan Scott like she expected. But the words that had stung into her spine making her completely weak as she dropped her head to the table, and clenched her hands into her hair, letting her sobs fill the kitchen. _Im Sorry._

* * *

_Alritey! There it was! i really hope you've liked it... and please review..._

_Next Chapter:_

_Nathan's opportunity to be back in his child's life... Will he? AND what role will Jake play in the whole situation now?_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!_

_Michelley P._


	8. Too Late

Hey Guys ( Okay wow I really need a new Greeting lol..) here's chapter Seven... im nto sure if some ppl are going to be pleased with it... but remember.. KEEP THE FAITH and... we need a little bit of a challenge right? so anyways... here ya go!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Too Late

_There are millions of people in the world, but in the end it all comes down to one. I still panic sometimes, forget to breathe. But I know there's something beautiful in all my imperfections, a beauty that held out for me to see.. And a strength that can never be taken away. - Crazy/Beautiful_

"Natalie, sweety! Mommy's here. Just please stop crying baby."Haley whined in frustration as she held her daughter's whimpering body. Her cries would get softer and Haley would start to feel relieved but then they'd get louder and more drastic as the poor baby laid there in her mom's arms. "What is it that you want?" Natalie stopped for another second, and looked up at Haley, her small chin was quivering as she whimpered again and her eyes were full of tears.

Haley was walking circles around the living room floor as she stayed home alone. Soon Natalie started to cry again, this time much worst than before. "I don't know what Im doing." Haley started to cry, afraid that she wasn't experienced enough to be a mother. " What if Im no good at this?" She sighed.

"You will be, I always knew you would." A masculine voice whispered from behind her. She turned around quickly, Natalie still crying, to see Nathan standing there with his hands in his pockets. "The door was unlocked. I locked but... well..." He laughed and pointed at Natalie who had stopped crying and had her eyes fixated on him.

He walked over to Haley, as Natalie started to whimper again. He gave her a questioning look as he reached his hands out to the baby. Haley nodded hesitantly.

"She's beautiful." He whispered as the baby stopped crying all together and lifted her hands to Nathan's face.

Haley, still angry at him for leaving, spat out, "You would have realized that a long time ago if you were around."

Nathan knew she'd be angry, so he wasn't surprised, he just looked at down at Natalie playing with her to make her laugh. "Im sorry, Im here now Hales. Im back and Im not going anywhere."

Haley turned to face him and smiled sadly as she nodded. "That's good, it's going to be nice for your daughter to have you around." Nathan smiled back, happy at the thought that she may have actually forgiven him. Btu she soon bursted his bubble. "So what do you want? Weekend visitations? Monthly?" Haley raised one eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Nathan squinted his eyes as he looked down at his daughter painfully. "So, we can't get back together?" He asked as he went over and placed Natalie in her bassinet. He walked over to Haley who as rooting through a drawer.

"Not a chance. You threw it all away when you walked out of the hospital room, leaving me and your daughter alone." She whispered angrily. Natalie had fallen asleep for the first time in a long time and she didn't want to wake her.

"Haley... listen..." Nathan moaned as he walked closer to her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Don't touch me." Haley shifted her arms quickly as she finally found what she was looking for. "Ah Ha! While we are on the topic of our divorce, I took the liberty of getting new divorce papers. I've already signed them it's your turn." Haley said sharply as she abruptly pushed the papers and a pen against Nathan's chest. Nathan clasped his hands over it as she let go and walked over to pick up some toys on the floor.

"You're serious?" Nathan whispered.

"Yes Nathan, I am. I really wish it didn't have to be like this, but you chose it. Let's just get it over with okay?" Haley whispered, afraid to let her guard down. Nathan signed the papers and passed them back to Haley. If it was what she really wanted, he'd do it.

"I've thought about this. I knew you'd be back after I saw what you wrote on the papers." Haley said as she continued cleaning. Nathan sighed deeply. He thought maybe that would change her mind and get them back track. But he was wrong, obviously.

"And?" He asked as he shoved his hands back in his pockets to stop them from shaking.

"You staying around here or... out in New York?" She asked casually, as if they were old friends. But what Nathan didn't know was that it was taking everything she had in her to act like this around him, so casual, but so angry, when all she wanted to do was run up to him and jump in his arms and kiss him with everything she had in him. And tell him it was okay, that she forgave him a long time ago. But... she didn't.

"Im staying." He said simply.

"Okay, how about... She can go with you, two nights a week, starting off. Then we'll see what happens?" Haley raised her eyebrows at him, suggestively.

Nathan just nodded.

"Okay, how about we st art next week... say Monday?" Haley sighed, feeling her walls break down again as he walked closer to her. Nathan nodded as he kept walking to her. He got really close to her, and she didn't move at first. His body was almost pressed against hers as he reached his hand out to place in the back of her neck. She leaned her head back into it, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply. Pushing him away, she snapped, " Don't try that with me Scott, I know you too well." She pushed him and pointed toward the door. Nathan just dropped his head and walked towards it. "Karen will soon be here. She's watching Natalie, while I go on a date!" Haley smirked as she turned to check her makeup in the mirror. It killed her to say it, but she knew it probably killed him even more to hear it.

Nathan just shuttered, he wasn't going to try and force her to stay in because of him. She'd date a few guys and stuff, he knew that, how could he expect her not to? But he'd get her back, he'd show her that he could be everything that her and their daughter needed, like he should have long ago. "Well, why don't you let me take her instead? You don't need to get a babysitter anymore Hales, I'll take her anytime you want to go on...dates..." He almost choked on the last word.

_What is this? He's not trying to stop me? He's being cool about it? Ouch..._ Haley thought. "Um..." Haley sighed, glancing over at Natalie sleeping soundly. "Let me get her things ready." She hesitated as she ran up the stairs to throw some things together.

Nathan was kneeling by Natalie, watching her sleep, when the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it, sighing when he motioned for Jake to come in. "You must be Haley's date." He sighed again.

"Yea! Who are you? Her other brother? Cousin?" Jake searched around.

"Im her husband!" Nathan shot out his pride taking him over. It shouldn't have been like this. He should not be welcoming other people into the house to pick up his wife. He knew he screwed it up royally.

"Not anymore..." Haley sighed as she walked down the stairs. Both men turned to look at her, and their jaws dropped. _How is it possible for her to look like that? She's been up there for like, thirty seconds! _Nathan thought. She was wearing a red dress that cut off just above her knees. Her hair was long and wavy and fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"Haley..." Jake gasped as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Nathan clenched his fists at his sides as he watched them. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Haley smiled. "Jake, do you mind if I speak to Nathan in the living room in private for one second please?" She asked nervously.

"Sure..." Jake smiled as he scratched his head. Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and led him into the living room.

In there, Nathan looked up at the ceiling as he placed his hands on his head and moaned with frustration. "This happening too fast Haley." He almost started to cry as he walked over to her quickly.

"I know..." Haley sniffed, finally letting her barrier down.

"Then don't go, stay here with me and Natalie, we can work it out Haley." Nathan whispered urgently as he placed his hands on her arms again.

"I wish we could. But it's too late Nathan." She sighed. She lifted her hands to his face and pulled his forehead down to meet hers painfully. "Listen, just let me do this okay? I need to do this! If you want to prove to me that you're ready for these responsibilities. Then just let me go. It's not that I want to leave you. Trust me. But I feel like I need to. So, just... be here for your daughter okay? And be a man Nathan... honestly... I think we need to fall apart." She sighed, she could feel his mouth getting closer to hers as she spoke, but now she also knew it was her closing the distance, not him, and she couldn't even catch herself doing it.

"Why?" Nathan began to sob.

"Because... its just too hard and complicated. It's not just anymore Nathan, it's Natalie now too..."

"More of a reason for us to try again!" Nathan tried.

"I don't know where to go from here Nathan. But wherever it is, I can't go there with you anymore..." Haley sighed. Soon she crashed her lips to his, for only a split second before pushing him away and disappearing out the door.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch, across from Erica and Mikey, who were sitting together on the sofa chair, dangling there feet over the edge. Lucas held Brooke's hand tightly as the got ready to explain things to their kids.

"Michael..." Brooke started as she took a deep breath. Michael just looked up at her silently. "There's something mommy needs to tell you, you may not like it but-" Michael cut her off.

"Mommy?" He started.

"Yea?" She responded. Michael could see that his mom's eyes were filling with tears, so he stood up and waled over to her, lifting his arms for her to pull him into her lap. Once he finally sat in his mom's arms, he continued. "It's okay..." He whispered as he touched his mom's face. This made Brooke cry harder. "Just tell me, I won't be mad I promise." This made both Brooke and Lucas laugh.

"Erica, you need to hear this too." Lucas said, as he motioned for her to join them. She ran over happily and jumped in Lucas's arms.

"Mikey... You've begun to like Lucas haven't you?" Brooke smiled at him. Michael grinned and looked at Lucas, nodding. "What would you say if I said he was your daddy?" Michael stopped grinning and looked up at her.

"My daddy left me." He said flatly.

"No, not really." Brooke hesitated, afraid of how Michael was beginning to react. "We just... lost our ways to each other, that's all." Brooke smiled.

"So... Luke is my dad?" Michael questioned knowingly.

"Yea..." Brooke whispered. They all just stared at him, waiting.

Suddenly, he started to cry and jumped off Brooke's lap, and up to his room. They all just stood there, not noticing how broken Erica was on Lucas's lap. Finally Lucas's heard her quiet sobs and felt her shaking.

"Erica? What's wrong?" Lucas questioned as he held her tighter.

"Mikey's my brother?" She choked out.

"Yea..." The both said. Neither of them understood her reaction and why she was crying, so they sat there staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't him to be..." She cried harshly.

"Erica!" Lucas yelled, startling her.

"Daddy, I want to go home." She sniffled. Brooke nodded at Lucas as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll talk to Michael." She sighed in frustration as he rubbed her hands through her hair.

"And I'll talk to her..." Lucas smiled. He got up and left the room. And Brooke sat down on the couch nervously.

"Okay..." She said to herself confused... "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

There it was.. please review.. and be kind please... and like I said.. KEEP THE FAITH!... lol...

Michelley P.


	9. You'll Think Of Me

Hey.. Im really sorry it took so long, and I have to apologize for something else too, i said that this fic would be mainly Brucas, im really sorry, but Im a Naleyer and I can't help it lol... so anyways, this chapter is not so great, but.. here it is...

* * *

Chapter Nine: You'll Think Of Me

_I woke up early this morning around 4 a.m.  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
And ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's ok, there's nothing left to say, but...  
_

Nathan tossed restlessly in his bed that same night. He stayed with Natalie while Haley went on her date, and everything went great. But, as he was there, holding his daughter, the thought that his wife had chosen to go out with some other person and leave them alone instead of staying with her family made him angry. It hadn't really occurred to him that he did the same thing. But the Nathan Scott from back in highschool was surfacing, and he was getting angrier by the second.

He got out of bed and went over to lean on the window sill, and peered out over Tree Hill, where very few lights were on at this time in the night... or morning... he thought as he glanced over at his clock which was reading 4:00 a.m. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep stressful breath.He walked around his empty room with his arms folded. He felt trapped, in a world where his emotions were getting the best of him, and though all of his walls were crumbling down, he had no way out. He stopped in front of his night stand, where a small picture in a silver frame stood freely, but dusted over slightly. He picked it up and stared down at him and Haley in highschool. So much rushed at him at once, as he took notice to all the changes in Haley. Her long dark, straight hair was now light andwavy.Her bright eyes looked at him with so much passion, now he feared the passion would turn to someone else.

Nathan held the picture close to his chest as he fell back in bed and pulled the covers over him. The frame was cold against his chest, and made vivid images flash through his mind as he held it tighter and tighter with each passing minute. He was right, a lot had changed since Highschool. In highschool he had never needed a girl to define who he was, and he definitely didn't need a girl to live his every existing moment for. Now it was all different, Haley was the only thing he was, and he knew for sure that every breath he took was for her. He gripped the photo beneath his fingers and felt his anger dripping into his every vein. If things had stayed the same, he wouldn't be feeling so weak right now.

His anger built up and built up until he felt it burst through his veins and into the shattering glass of the photo as he slung it against the wall that he was facing. He sat up and looked over at the broken frame and shattered glass through the moonlight. And he just sat there breathing heavily as he tried to let go of the anger he was feeling.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

_She wants to move on? She can have it all! Whatever she wants she can have it! _Nathan thought to himself as he moved out of the room leaving everything as it is. As he walked past the photo he didn't even look down at it he couldn't will himself to do so.Nathan had come back to Tree Hill, and he had bought this house here, just to be with Haley again, and to be a family, and she refused him? His pride couldn't handle that.

_Let go of your pride you idiot, you love this girl... _A voice spoke to him. Now that WAS in highschool, and it certainly didn't change. He remembered saying that to her, and he remembered every single thing about that night, the night he proposed to her. He was right, he was acting so stupid. He turned and walked back up the stairs and knelt back down by the broken glass. He switched on the light and it seemed to flicker a little before it came completely on.He knew then, that he had no right to be angry with Haley, he left her first, and she was angry at him, but he also knew that just like he had just let his anger go, she would too. And even if she didn't he had to grow up and start taking responsibilities for his actions, for his daughter's sake.

_

* * *

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been,  
or what we should have been, so..._

Haley drove along the familiar roads of Tree Hill, with Natalie in the back seat. She had been up crying all night, and Haley had no idea why, but she had been crying since Nathan left the house, but Haley did know that the one way to get her daughter to sleep was to take her for a drive. Natalie was beginning to fall asleep in the back seat, but Haley was wide awake as each thing she saw reminded her of him. Her date with Jake? It was amazing! They laughed, he opened the door for her, he pulled out her chair and he listened to her. And at the end of the night he kissed he sweetly before promising to call and walking away.

_Im tired of feeling like this, _Haley thought to herself, _Im tired of feeling like at any moment I could have some kind of break down. Im tired of wishing that any second nathan would come home._ She had been wishing that for a really long time, and he did come home, but when he did, to her surprise it was too late. She never thought it was possible for it to be too late for him, but now it was.

The sun began to rise above the hill in the distance, and as she watched it get bigger and brighter, she made a decision. This was just too much anger to be holding onto when she was raising his child.

She walked through her bedroom door when she finally got home, and she laid Natalie in her crib. But Haley definitely wasn't going to sleep. There was so much she needed to do, and though she wasn't sure if she was completely ready to, she did it anyways. She grabbed an empty garbage bag and opened it. She walked to her closet and grabbed a grey sweatshirt. She smelled it, searching for the smell of his cologne which had long since faded. But the look of it alone made her heart rush.

She pushed it into the garbage bag and continued searching. Next she pulled out a blue t shirt which she could remember falling asleep in many times. She debated for a second, because her heart was screaming at her to do it again, pull it over her head and fall asleep letting her body become completely wrapped up in it one last time.

She pushed it into the garbage bag and continued searching. Next she shuffled through the shelf on top of the closet, and pulled out something that made her body weak. The small cold beads twirled in her fingers and she couldn't bare to pull it out any further, instead she pushed it right to the back of the closet and shut the closet door, pressing her back towards it as she fell to the floor, her knees to her chest. She felt her body go into complete shock as he realization his her._ Im really letting him go now. _She began to cry and she placed her hands over her mouth.She glanced over at Natalie who was now sleeping soundly._ Im really moving on..._

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

She slung the garbage bag across the floor in front of her and began to sob quietly. She had done this to try and get rid of her anger towards him, but now she found herself more bitter at him. _How could he have done this? We were supposed to be happy! We were supposed to grow old together, as corny as it sounds. We were supposed to raise Natalie in a home, together, as a couple, as a family. We were supposed to be happy. _Haley sobbed as she began thinking this out loud. "We were one of those couples, that would always be a couple." She spoke sadly as she continued crying. " We.. We were supposed to be together forever. He said he wasn't going anywhere." He rested her head on her knees and whispered once more. "He promised."

* * *

okay... i dont have much to say about it, i was in a sad mood lol... anyways REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	10. Dark Blue

Thank for the amazing reviews! Here's chapter ten: I can't really say anythign im a really big rush.. but here it is!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Dark Blue

After Brooke and Lucas told Erica and Michael

"Hey little man." Brooke smiled as she peaked in through Michael's door. He was standing front of his dresser, still crying, as he tried his hardest to button up his cotton pajama shirt on his own. "Need some help with that?" She said as she went over next to him and kissed the top of his head.

"NO!" He cried as he gave up in frustration and ran over to the bed, throwing his own small body under the covers.

"Why are you upset baby?" Brooke said sadly, she had never seen Michael this upset before, well at least not since he jammed his finger in the kitchen drawer when he was three.

"Because Lucas is my friend!" He screamed as his sobs got louder and he completely covered his head up in theblankets.

"That's good then honey. Why are you upset then?" Brooke almost laughed at his lack of clarity.

"Because! I like Lucas, but I don't like my daddy! So he can't be him!" He cried once more. He was still covered underneath his blankets with no intention of looking at Brooke anytime soon.

"Why don't you like your daddy?" Brooke said almost crying herself.

"Because. He left us. He didn't play catch with me like other daddy's do. He didn't do anything like a real daddy does! He didn't tuck me in, or pick me up after my first day of school, or even tell me stories!" He cried harder. This time it made Brooke completely cry, her chin quivered as she heard such wise, but hurting words come from Mikey's mouth.

"He didn't leave baby." Brooke whispered as she began to blame herself for why her son was such a wreck at that moment.

"He did! Mommy! You know he did!" Michael shouted at her angry. Brooke didn't know if she should tell him at first, he was already so angry at Lucas, she didn't want him to blame her though. She glanced over at his small blue nightlight which he must have turned on himself before turning off his lamp, it was almost like she sought guidance in that perfect shade of dark blue.

_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue_

"No baby, I left him when you were still in my belly. He didn't even know about you. If he did he would have done all those things. It's my fault! Not his!" Brooke started crying uncontrollably also, finally seeing the consequences in her foolish teenage actions .Michael's head popped up from under the covers and he stared at his mother with hurt in his eyes.

"You took me from him?" He said in a high voice which almost startled Brooke as she was off in a daze.

"Yea... Im sorry. But him and Erica's mommy were having her and..." Brooke stopped as she noticed Michael tiny chin quivered, just the way hers didwhen she was crying. She moved in closer to him and tried to hug him, but he moved away.

"Mommy?" He said sadly, as he laid back down in his bed crying once more.

"Yea?" Brooke whispered.

"I don't want you to be here. Can you please leave?" He said in an older, mature, yet broken voice. Brooke just nodded hurtfully as she got up and kissed the top of his head. This time he just stayed there as he stared off into the distance. At the door, Brooke turned around shakily and whispered to him.

"I love you sweety." Michael didn't respond, he just laid there surrounded by that perfect shade of dark blue.

* * *

"Erica. What you said back there... it wasn't very nice you know. I think you hurt Michael's feelings." Lucas said in a calm voice as he drove to his house with Erica in the front seat.

"I don't care." Erica snapped as she folded her arms in front of her and looked out her window.

"ERICA!" Lucas yelled. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly again. "Why don't you want Michael to be your brother?" Lucas asked as he reached over and smoothed her head of curls.

"Because!" She began to cry.

"Because what?" Lucas smiled, almost laughing at how her answer for everything was because.

"Because you're my daddy, Not his!" She said cutely as she still didn't turn to face him.

"But baby, I am his daddy." Lucas sighed as he looked over and noticed how much that hurt her.

"No! You're not!" Erica started to cry loudly. She said a few things as she did, but Lucas couldn't pick them out. She took a deep breath and yelled at her father. "You weren't around like you were for me! So you're not his daddy!"

"I know I wasn't around Erica, but I wish I was." He said, still keeping his voice slow and calm. His words cut Erica deeply.

"I don't want to share you!" She cried as she let her face fall into her hands. Lucas pulled to car over on the side of the road and pulled Erica into his lap where he kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "You're not going to be my daddy anymore are you?" She sobbed.

"Oh Erica! Of course. I'll always be your father. Nothing could ever keep me from you, pretty girl." He smiled as he pulled her back to look him in the eye.

"No! It always happens. It happened to all my friends. They got new brothers and sisters and their parents started spending more time with their brothers and sisters than with them." She cried.

"That's not going to happen." Lucas whispered into her hair. "I am going to need to be with Mikey sometimes, but I promise we'll still have our time."

"I like spending time with you daddy!" She pouted as she gave him the most serious puppy dog face ever.

"I know. I love spending time with you too baby. And nothing going to change that." Lucas smiled as he kissed her nose. This made Erica smile a little. Then she looked down into her lap and whispered.

"Please don't leave me daddy. Not like mommy did." Lucas's heart ached at her words as he pulled her into him. Tears were stinging in his eyes as he pushed them away to be strong for her. Her small body began to shake in his arms as she started crying again.

"Im not going anywhere Erica. I'll never leave you. I promise you." He whispered, rocking her gently.

Erica began to calm down, feeling reassured by his words. "Is Brooke my mommy? Like she's Mikey's?" She asked, and there almost seemed to be a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Um.. No... she's not." Lucas responded, not sure what exactly she wanted. She looked down into her lap at her hands disappointedly.

"I kind of wanted her to be." She whispered. Lucas's eye glowed as he smiled down at her. She looked up at him and smiled too. "I really like her. She likes to shop. She doesn't like drawing either." She screwed up her nose, and made Lucas laugh.

"Well, you know. Im sure if you wanted, Brooke could be the mom you never had. And all four of us could be a family. She really loves you too you know." He smiled as he nudged her. Erica smiled and bit her lip, thinking over what he had just said.

"Promise we'll still play together?" She said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I promise" He smiled.

"I always wanted a mommy like Brooke." She smiled in agreement.

"Well, like I've always said, you can have anything you want Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled as Erica climbed back into her seat and he pulled onto the road once more.

"Even ice cream?" She said. "You let Mikey, I saw the bowls." She said, testing him.

"Sure, even ice cream, just this once." He smiled, a little worried that everything between Michael and Erica would turn out to be a big contest as they grew up. He glanced over at Erica who was smiling widely, The lights from a twenty four hour corner store shown in on her bland hair and outlined her in the most perfect shade of... dark blue.

* * *

There it was.. hope you liked... review please! 


	11. The Way Its Going To Be

Hey, I know its been awhile... anyways.. here's the next update,I really hope you like it.I really like writing this one, so I really hope you guys like reading it...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or know any of the characters...

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Way Its Going To Be

Haley rushed to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving her hands gently up to pull his forehead down to meet her's she whispered to him. "I forgive you."

"You won't after I tell you this..." He whispered back as he held her tighter. Haley could hear a slight thumping in the background.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Im leaving, and Im taking Natalie with me..." He said as his body moved further and further from her. She was holding tight to his hand as he then cradled their daughter in his other arm. She held his hand tighter as she tried to pull him back to her.

"You can't do that!" She started to cry as she used every ounce of strength in her body to keep him there with her. Soon she looked down to find that she was then only grasping the tips of his fingers until finally he was gone and the only she could hear was that thumping. It got louder and louder.

Haley woke from her dream in cold sweat on the living room couch. But as she sat there crying, awake, she still heard the thumping. She looked around to realize it was coming from the front door and she got up shakily to go answer it.

Her hands were cold and shaking from her dream and she looked at them as she reached down for the doorknob. It was weird how she could still feel Nathan's hand in her's. She opened to the to find him standing there, right in front of her. Her mouth fell open at first, then she closed it as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was terrified of losing him, but at the same time, she was the one pushing him away.

"Haley?" Nathan said as he stepped into the house as she began to walk away from. She stopped in the living room doorway and her shoulder's shook as she began to cry, hiding her face in her hands so he wouldn't have to see her. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, whispering into her ear. "What's going on?"He asked worriedly. He knew it wasn't Natalie because she was in her car seat which he had then placed in the living room. He was bringing her home after their first full day together. Haley turned to look at him, and as she turned her body almost collided with his. She stood there for a second, then threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and smoothed his hand through her hair.

* * *

"Daddy!" Erica laughed as Lucas pushed her higher and higher on the swing. She giggled with excitement with each and every push.

Brooke watched them happily as Michael sat at her side on the park bench, kicking his feet in the sand. He hadn't really spoken to Brooke since the night he found out about everything and she could tell he had a lot on his mind. The weather was gorgeous that morning and the sun towered over them so brightly that they had to squint to see anything. "Mommy..." Michael started.

"Yea?" She responded as she pulled him onto her lap.

" I didn't mean to be mad at you before I went to sleep that night." He looked up at her with his little sunglasses falling down every few seconds, and he'd squint and push them back up his small nose.

"I know, but you were angry at me, I understand. What mommy did really hurt you, and Im sorry." Brooke smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

Michael didn't say anything, he just looked up at her and smiled sweetly. Then quickly he wrapped his arms around Brooke neck and hugged her with every ounce of strength he had in his tiny body.

"Im sorry..." Michael whispered in Brooke hair.

"Me too." She smiled as she hugged him back. Michael pulled down, and looked at Brooke with seriousness again.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered lowly.

"Of course baby..." Brooke smiled as she kissed the top of his head and flattened a piece of hair that was slightly sticking up.

"What do I call Lucas now? I mean, he's not just my friend anymore is he? He's my daddy now so..." Michael didn't know exactly what else to say, so he stopped and waited for Brooke to continue the conversation.

"Um... well... that's up to you. If you want to call him your dad you can, if not, that's okay too." Brooke nodded, hoping to make him feel a little more comfortable with the situation.

Michael looked down for a second, thinking about how to explain what he wanted to do. "I will call him daddy, because I always wanted one." He nodded. Brooke's smile widened at him. "Just not yet, is that okay?" He asked.

"Whatever you want." Brooke smiled as she pulled him close again.

* * *

"Haley, why are you crying?" Nathan said, his own eyes stinging with tears. Haley was still crying uncontrollably as she sat on the couch nuzzled into Nathan's chest. Nathan could feel her heart pounding against him.

"Im so scared." She whispered as she looked at him. The tears in her eyes had brightened them up so beautifully as she looked at him with more love and confusion than she had ever experienced in her life.

"What are you scared of?" Nathan whispered, wanting so bad to kiss her, to take every one of her fears away, to hold her and comfort her as she sat there in front of him, his arms gripping her waist, she was so close to him, yet so very far away.

She also was tempted by how sweet his skin felt, so close to her's, but soon she felt her pride take over as she pushed him away angrily. He looked at her, eyes wide as he face twisted with hurt and her sobs filled the growing distance between them.

"Why'd you do this to me?" She screamed with devastation. She could feel her strong wall which she had built up since Nathan had left crumbling at her feet. She had not once been able to tell Nathan how hurt she was, until now. She started to crying harder and it broke Nathan's heart with every single tear that she shed. He tried to speak, to find a way to explain what he did. But Haley spoke first. "You said you loved me. You said you'd never leave me."

"I DO LOVE YOU HALEY!" Nathan shouted, hushing a little at the end as to not wake Natalie. " THAT'S WHY I CAME BACK!" His eyes filled with tears of regret as he walked over to Haley who was standing a distance away from him now. She looked at him with fear as she inched closer and closer to her.

"Don't!" She cried as he could so close to her she could feel his breath above her. She stepped back and looked up at him with the most honest tears in her eyes. " I want to take you back Nathan." She said sadly as she looked away. Now her sobs were quiet, which made them even more heartbreaking.

"Then do it! Haley please!" Nathan cried. "Im so sorry baby. I never wanted to hurt you. I was stupid for leaving. I got scared, and it was stupid and immature." Nathan wiped the tears from his eyes as Haley looked away. All of her years with him and she had never once seen him cry, and she never wanted to again. The tears in his eyes made them glow the brightest blue she had ever seen.

Haley became calmer, though she was still crying. She turned and walked over to Natalie, picking her up and cradling her in her arms. She rubbed her hand over Natalie's hair which had grown a lot since she was born. _Five months._ She thought. Five months since she had been able to actually see a future with him again.

"Im not going to see Jake anymore..." She said, she smiled over at Nathan. She walked with Natalie and placed her in a crib that had been set up near the living room window. She walked back over to Nathan who was looking at her with so much hope that it almost hurt her.

"So... can we...can you... forgive me?" Nathan asked. He rushed over to her. He just needed to hold her, even is she said no. This time she didn't push him away, she rested her head on his chest.

"No." She said flatly. Nathan looked down at her sadly, so disappointed and hurt. Haley looked at how hurt he was, and she needed a way to reassure him somehow, without plainly saying that she would someday take him back. She bounced onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his passionately. Nathan body numbed as he pressed her against his chest, his strong arms wrapped tightly around petit body. She broke apart from him, and placed the side of her face against his. She smiled as she whispered in his ear. "I just need some time." She said choked out, she leaned back to look at him as he responded. He nodded, as he exhaled with relief. They just stared at each other for a minute as they stood, Haley in his arms. It wasn't long until their lips collided again with even more passion.

"Was that long enough?" Nathan smirked.

Haley just laughed as she pushed him playfully, he soon pulled her in again and held her close to him as he closed the space between their lips once more.

* * *

There ya go.. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Late Night Alert

Hey, here's the next chapter... enjoy..

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Late Night Alert

"Uncle Nathan! You're supposed to let me win!" Michael whined as him and Nathan sat on the floor at Nathan's house playing Play Station.

"Alrite, that's enough for tonight don't you think?" Nathan laughed. He got up and switched off the tv and pulled Michael into his lap on the couch. Michael had missed hanging out with Nathan, and begged his mom to stay at Nathan's house for the night. Of course, Nathan agreed, so now here they were, sitting down on the couch as Michael tried to force his eyes to stay open for as long as possible.

"Uncle Nathan?" Michael asked, he sighed and leaned against Nathan's chest as he almost fell asleep. Nathan was falling asleep too.

"Mm hmm." Nathan responded as he closed his eyes and his body threatened to fall asleep.

"Why'd you leave Aunt Haley?" He whispered. Nathan's eyes shot open and he stared down at Michael. He didn't want Michael to have seen that side of him, he didn't want Michael to think it was okay to just leave, and most of all, he didn't want Michael, who had always looked up to him, look up and see someone who left his family to strive on their own.

"How'd you know about that buddy?" Nathan asked him as he dared to look down and search his small face to see how he felt about the whole situation.

"I heard mommy and aunt Haley talking, and I used to hear her crying when she stayed at my house." Michael whispered, he leaned into Nathan's chest, completely comfortable with the conversation. This made Nathan a little more comfortable too as he saw this as the perfect opportunity to let Michael know that running isn't the answer. "She cried a lot." Michael continued. This cut Nathan deeply, being reminded of all the pain he had caused Haley. And still he knew that even though Haley agreed that it wasn't over, and that they could work on it, they weren't completely back together, so the reminders of what he did were long but over.

"Michael, what I did was wrong. You know, running from something doesn't make it disappear, not that I wanted it to disappear. Im just saying, if you try to leave something to make the pressure of it go away, it won't work, it's still where you left it and you need to face it to get through it. I don't know exactly why I left, I was scared I guess." Nathan answered him as he sighed.

Michael popped up and looked at him in shock. His jaw fell open as he stared at Nathan. "You were scared?" Michael asked him.

"Um yea..." Nathan said, wondering why this would cause him to be so shocked.

"But, I didn't think you were scared of anything." Michael gasped.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Mikey." Nathan smiled at him, happy that Michael had seen him in such a light.

"Not you. You're my Uncle Nathan. You're strong and tough and not afraid of anything." Michael objected as if he could change Nathan's mind. "Not even the monsters in my room or planes or spiders." Michael kept trying to convince him.

"Well, I was scared once." Nathan nodded.

"Of what?" Michael asked him.

"Of being a dad I guess... I don't know." Nathan said, he smiled at Michael's habit to ask too many questions.

Michael grinned at him and said, "You're a good dad to me." He automatically blushed and put his head down. Nathan's smile grew as he heard Michael say this. "I know you're not my dad, but..."

"It's okay Mikey. I get it. You didn't have a dad. And I've been more than happy to step in." Nathan said as he scuffled his hair and pulled him in again.

"Natalie's really lucky." Michael whispered as he begun to fall asleep again.

"So is Lucas." Nathan smiled down at him. Within seconds both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Brooke was woke up that night by the sound of a small knock on her door. Lucas and Erica had stayed there all night, Erica sleeping in Michael's room and Lucas in the guestroom as not to confuse her anymore for one month. "Brooke?" Erica whispered as she creaked the door opened and peaked in.

"Erica?" Brooke asked as she lifted her head slightly and looked at her. She smiled as Erica stood there in her small nightdress, dragging her old worn out bunny on the floor. She tip toed next to Brooke's bed and smiled cutely. "What is it sweety?" Brooke asked her.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. But I was thinking, and..." Erica began to think as she smiled brightly and tossed from side to side.

"And?" Brooke smiled as she moved in to make room for Erica to climb in next to her.

"Well, my daddy is by himself. And you're by yourself. And I just thought that... it's okay if you like him." Erica whispered to her.

Brooke laughed out loud, then quietly as not to let Lucas hear them. "Well thank you. Im glad I have your approval." Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Erica.

"How come you couldn't have been my mom?" Erica whispered sadly as she thought of how much it actually hurt her that her mother left.

"I don't know sweety. If I were, I don't think you'd be as great as you are now." Brooke smiled down at her. "But you know. If I could have my time back, When you and Michael were born, I would have gone back to you and your father, and I would have tried my best to be the mother you didn't have." Brooke whispered admittedly. It was the first time she ever said that out loud and for a split second she wasn't sure if she was talking to Erica, or to herself.

"Well, Im only five you know." Erica smiled at her.

"I know." Brooke said laughing, she wasn't quite sure what Erica was trying to say.

"Well, I still need a mom. Maybe you can be her now?" Erica said, eyes wide with hope. Brooke wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't expected Erica to actually ask her to be her mother, and sometimes she wondered if she was good enough to be a mother to Mikey alone, let alone Michael and Erica. And sometimes she questioned her abilities as a mother in general. But as she looked down at Erica who still looked at her, drowning in hope, her soft blond curls surrounding her tiny face perfectly, She knew that a real family was all that her and Michael ever wanted, and this was the family she knew they both wanted, even if Michael didn't see it yet. It was the best thing for both of them.

"I'd love to." Brooke whispered, she kissed the top of Erica's head as the little girl fell asleep in Brooke's arms.

* * *

Nathan and Michael were still asleep on the couch, when Nathan was woke up by the telephone ringing. He laid there listening to it, moaning as if to ask the person to go away. Realizing that Michael could be woken from his sleep Nathan slowly shifted his body up and went to answer the phone. On his way he glanced over at the clock on the stove. _1:36 am. Great,_ Nathan thought. _Who the hell could it be?_

"Mmm Hmm..." Nathan moaned as he placed the phone to hiss ear and flopped into chair in the kitchen.

"What took you so long!" The voice shouted at him.

"Haley?" Nathan responded, waking up suddenly at the sound of her voice shaking on the other line. "What's going on?" Haley's voice broke into sobs as she tried to calm herself to explain. But she couldn't.

"Im at the hospital Nathan." She cried. Nathan jumped up as he grabbed his jacket, then realized Michael was on the couch in the living room.

"What's going on Haley? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He panicked. His hands shook on the phone as he leaned in against the wall, painfully listening to Haley's sobs on the other end.

"Im Fine!" Haley snapped. Nathan's eyes shot open at her anger. Did he do something? Again? He began to panic again but was reassured when he heard her take a deep breath and calm down a little. "Im sorry." She whispered. "Im fine. It's not me." She continued.

"What? Who?" Nathan asked dumbly. Then it hit him. "Oh God, Natalie." He gasped.Haley didn't speak, just continued to cry. "I'll drop Mikey off and I'll be right there Hales." he said. Haley still didn't respond, then Nathan whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. Then she heard the line go dead and was sure he would run through the hospital doors at any second.

* * *

Okay.. Review Please... 


	13. Natalie's Sick

Hello People! LOL... okay I know it's been awhile, but Im nonstop lately.. i apologize.. thank you for the awesome reviews...and here's chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: I Do not Own One Tree Hill

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: "Natalie's Sick..."

This feeling that Haley had, was undescribable. It was like she couldn't breath, even though she as breathing hard. Like her body was aching, even though it was numb. Like she was too weak to stand, though she was standing still. She had her hand pressed against the window of Natalie's hospital room where she could see doctors buzzing around. She could tell they were nervous, and confused, as one doctor gripped his forehead in his hands, the same way she used to when she couldn't solve a math problem. Though she knew the problem now was much more than simple multiplication. She noticed a reflection behind her, as he moved his hand up to tighten on her shoulder.

"It was just a fever." She spoke softly. Nathan wasn't sure what to say. He just tighten his grip on her, and watched with her. She shrugged him off, and walked over to the coffee machine, pouring her fourth cup. Nathan watched her, and noticed the clock above her. 2:14 am. Everything around them was quiet, and even the receptionist at the front desk was falling asleep. Everything was quiet, except for Natalie's hospital room, where the doctors were chatting and doing tests over and over. Nathan turned back to watch them, not wanting to push Haley away at such a time. He could see a few doctors nod, but at the same time, no progress was being made. He watched his daughter's tiny body, it kicked as she wailed while the doctor pushed needles into, then soon, he could see the harsh kicking stop, and he body become motionless.

"She's been doing that all night." Haley said after she heard Nathan gasp. "Coming and going." She whispered from the coffee machine, her back still to Nathan. Just then everything hit him. How that one thing he did, that one mistake, changed everything. They could have been home together, when this happened, facing it together, instead of feeling so far apart. They could still be in New York, with the best doctors. Maybe she wouldn't have been sick at all if he had just been there to take care of her.He could hear a slight whimper behind him. And he turned to see Haley's small body shaking, her head had fallen into her hands and she was falling apart in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, she had been pushing him away since she got there. Should he reach for her? Should he let her have her space. Instead he walked up behind her, so close he was breathing down her neck. She could feel his breath on her and it gave her chills.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered into her hair as he placed his hands on her arms and squeezed them tightly in his palms. She shook her head and shrugged him off harshly.

"They don't know her. They don't know what she needs!" Haley began to cry. A she turned to face him and waved towards the doctors on the hospital room.

"Haley, they know what they're doing." Nathan whispered as he tried to grip her face into his hands.

"Don't tell me they know what they're doing. How do they know this isn't different than the other cases they've had!" Haley gave Nathan a hard look, which scared him as he realized everything was about to come boiling over. She harshly pushed her hand against his chest and pushed from her proximity. "And how would you know?" She spat out. "You've spent maybe two days with her. You don't know her anymore than they do!" She said as tears surrounded the brim of her eyelids, threatening to fall.

"She's still my daughter." Nathan said, a little angry at Haley, but even more angry at himself for putting them here.

"There's a fine line between fathering a child and being a father Nathan." Haley as she sighed, happy that she was actually being honest with him for the first time since Nathan came back.

"Are you trying to say Im a bad father?" Nathan raised his eyebrows in a threatening way.

"You haven't been a father at all." Haley snapped again. Nathan didn't want to do this here, not now with his daughter in the room so close fighting for his life. He turned and walked away. His anger with Haley now reaching a climax.

"Walking away again?" Haley called after him. Nathan didn't stop, he just kept walking until he got to the door and placed his shaking hand over the knob. "It seems like you've found a new talent." She called again sadly. She knew she had pushed him away, but the truth was, she didn't actually want him to go.

"Im just getting some air Haley. I'll be back." He said to her, his back still facing her so that she couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Will you?" Haley started to sob as she felt him leaving once more. Her body shook as she cried hard. "Because every single time you walk out that door, I wonder if I'll ever see you again." She cried. She watched him as he turned around, tears falling off of his chin. It was one of the only times in their whole relationship she had seen him cry, and she prayed she'd never see it again. Just as Nathan began to speak, they heard the beeping from Natalie's room get fast and choppy. Then they heard doctors panic and orders being called. They both let go of everything they had selfishly been arguing about and ran to see what was going on. It was hard tot ell, btu doctors were surrounding her, and the line on her monitor was flat with a long... constant... beep.

* * *

"Mommy?" Michael whispered as he walked into Brooke's room where he could faintly see her sleeping, with something bunched in front of her."Mommy... Luke let me in... are you awake?" He whispered again as he walked closer.But as he got closer, he finally recognized what it was that his mom was cuddled into. He didn't like it, as jealousy filled his small body and his chin quivered.

His lip was pouted out drastically as he began to cry. Lucas then walked in behind him, smiling at the sight of Brooke and Erica sleeping so soundly in front of him.He rubbed his hand on Michael's hairand laughed, not noticing how angry Michael was. But Michael jumped away from him, and turned to look at him furiously, tears streaming down his face and his neck which was still covered by his jacket over his pajamas. "That's _my_ mommy." He cried loudly.This woke both Brooke and Erica up from their sleep and Erica sat up. Pulling the worn out bunny rabbit up with her. Michael eyes went wide as he stared at them.

"Mikey? What's wrong sweety?" Brooke asked as she leaned over to pull him up with them. But Michael stepped out of her embrace and continued to cry, this time louder.

"And that's my bunny." He said as he ran out of the room and into his where Erica had left the nightlight on. He could see then, the ruffled sheets and scattered bed clothes where obviously, Erica had once been sleeping. This hurt him more, in his childish, yet understandable ways, he felt like Erica was taking his place everywhere. Brooke rushed in behind him, bending down to pull him up into her arms. "Was she sleeping in my room?" He asked quietly and sadly.

"Well, we had no where else for her to sleep baby."Lucas joined them, Erica in his arms sleepily, still gripping Michael's bunny.

"She could have slept with _her_ daddy." He spat out angrily. This stung Lucas as he listened to his son refer to him as someone else's father and not his own, though it wasn't that he was Erica's father, or he wanted to be Mikey's anymore than her's, but now, the possibility of have that relationship with Michael, seemed just too far gone to ever be possible at all.

"I wish I could just go to the hospital with uncle Nathan." Michael said, once again angrily. Brooke and Lucas weren't quite sure what to say, they just shook their heads trying to find the words. Then it hit them both at once.

"Hospital?" They asked in unison.

"Who's at the hopidal?" Erica asked cutely.

"Michael..." Brooke said, beginning to worry as she crouched in front of him, taking his hands and looking into his eyes with seriously. "Why is uncle Nathan at the hospital?"

"Natalie's sick..." He said with a _"yucky_" tone in his voice as he curled up his nose. Brooke and Lucas just exchanged a frightened look as their breaths stopped.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you liked... review please... i LOVE reviews lol...

Michelley P.


	14. Scared

Okay.. I can't get the ruler thingy to work.. i dunno why.. anyways... I know its been a little while...but... without any further wait... here is chapter 14... enjoy.. and review Please!

------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Scared

"What's going on?" Haley cried as she struggled to see into her daughter's roomnoticing them hooking up wires to a big machine in her room. Her voice shook as she panicked. "What are they doing to her?" She screamed. Nathan closed his eyes tight with pain as he heard the pain in Haley's voice. He let his head fall into his hands and shook it sadly as he heard the doctors inside panic with them.

Haley's heart was racing, as she tried to catch her breath, her knees getting wobbly, and her throat aching from the huge, growing lump in it. She looked at Nathan, noticing the pain and weakness in his body, and it angered her. If he was actually going to be around this time, he couldn't give up, not now, but already she saw him throwing in the towel and letting the world rip their daughter away from them. Nathan turned and walked away from the window, as the panic went on inside. The doctors seemed to be moving around so quickly, like the room was stuck in fast forward, while the clock outside on the wall seemed to barely drag along, like time itself had stopped, and they were stuck on the outside looking in, with no control. He went and sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his hands over his face stressfully.

"How did this happen Haley?" Nathan whispered, as Haley still stood in the window, crying uncontrollably. Her body stopped shaking as she turned around and gave him a weird look . She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the voice over the intercom.

"Assistance is needed in room 323. Code blue." The voice said in a calm and casual voice, as if it happened everyday. But this didn't happen everyday, it shouldn't have happened at all, not to their daughter. Haley was pushed away from the room door by a crowd of doctors squeezing into the already flooded room.

Nathan just watched and shook his head, and Haley got the slightfeeling that he blamed her, for not taking good enough care of her. Nathan looked up at her as she stared at him, mouth gaping open as tears flooded her eyes once more and she fell apart. He gave her a questioning look, as she went pale and became weak, walking over and falling into the couch next to him.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're absolutely right." She cried, her voice going high as she leaned over, her elbows on her knees just as Nathan's had been, but her hands gripping tightly into her hair. Her back shook as she let dreadful sobs fill the empty waiting room.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan whispered as he rubbed her back and leaned in to look her in the eye. He saw so much horror and pain in her eyes that he had to close his own and pray for that image to go away.

"It's all my fault. I wasn't taking good enough care of her, if I were, this wouldn't have happened."Haley continued between sobs. Nathan couldn't find the words to tell her that it wasn't her that he blamed, it was himself. But he also knew that words wouldn't be enough right now, words wouldn't save their daughter, and that's the only thing that Haley really needed right now. Instead he just pulled Haley back into his arms as he leaned back on the couch. She fell apart, sobbing into his chest as he kissed her forehead comfortingly.

Brooke was still knelt in front of Michael, his hands in her's as she looked at him with confusion. He was still angry at them, so she couldn't pick out just how sick Natalie was."Mikey, sweety, I know you're angry at us right now, and I understand." Brooke smiled nervously and nodded at him to get him to understand. His face was still twisted with jealousy as he glanced over at Erica, tired eyed, sucking her thumb, clinging to _his_ bunny, and leaning into Lucas's chest.

--------------------------

"What do you mean she's sick?" Brooke asked him again. Michael just shrugged.

"What happened at Uncle Nathan's than?" Lucas tried. Michael shot him a look and turned away from him, not wanting to talk to him.

"Michael!" Brooke said in a stern voice, which made his eyes open wide, as he turned to her, his lips pouted.

"I don't know." He said sadly in a whining voice. "We were sleeping, and the phone ringed and aunt Haley asked him to come to the hospital with him. And when he was bringing me here, he was..." Michael searched for the appropriate word, confused if that one simple word could possibly be right, though Nathan told him it was.

They all watched him, waiting for him to continue. He looked at Brooke, across at Lucas, than back at Brooke with confusion, like even if he said it, it couldn't possibly be true. "He was what?" Lucas asked him gently, trying to get back on his good side.

"I think he was scared." Michael whispered sadly. "I didn't think he would ever be scared, but he told me he does get scared. So in the car, he had the same look aunt Haley did when uncle Nathan went for his trip." He stammered, he acted as though he believed it was just a trip, like his mother used to tell him, but he knew it wasn't, he knew Nathan had gotten scared.

"We should go." Lucas struggled to say, his fear for his niece becoming apparent also. Michael looked between Lucas and his mother, his eyes widening as he saw the looks on their faces. Brooke swallowed hard after hearing Lucas's suggestion, but shook her head in disagreement.

"I want to be there too, but I think we should just call them. Because I get the slightest feeling that they need to deal with this together. At least until the morning." Brooke whispered. She fixed her eyes on Michael, who was looking at them was a sad disappointed look.

"Mommy?" he asked sadly, his eyes fixed on the floor as he moved nervously in front of them all. Brooke just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Are you scared?" He asked, his voice crackled as he whispered.

"Yea... I am..." Brooke whispered back, as if talking any higher would break his fragile moment.

"Is Lucas scared?" He asked Brooke, not wanting to direct the question at Lucas. Michael was still angry at Lucas and Erica, they invaded his life and stole his mommy, and being the child he was, he couldn't forgive them for that.

"Yea." Lucas whispered, still wanting Michael to trust him and let him in, or at least acknowledge him.

Michael began to cry, and at Lucas side, upon hearing that her parents were afraid, Erica cried too. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other, not knowing why they were crying, or if they had done anything to cause it. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked them with confusion.

"Are Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan scared too?" Erica asked, with a scared tone in her voice. She looked over at Michael, who also had the same frightened feeling she had. Her parents nodded.

"Probably... of course." Lucas added, wanting to know what the point of it all was.

Erica stopped crying long enough to explain in her own way. "If you guys are all scared than it must be really bad, because parents aren't supposed to be scared." Michael thought about this and remembered what Nathan had told him. His sobs became quiet and soon non-existent as he looked at Erica, the only child in his world right now, the only one who's see it his way. And he saw it all in a different light right now, not as though he'd admit that.

"That's not true Erica." Michael whispered, both Brooke and Lucas turned their heads from Erica and looked at Michael who was looking at them, not frightened this time, just a little disappointed. "Uncle Nathan said grown ups get scared too. But it's okay, is that right mommy?" He asked her as he let go of his anger towards her and leaned into her arms.

"Yea, it is." Brooke smiled as she cried happily at Michael's wisdom. Michael nodded with disappointment, in a way he still wished that he could see grown ups as he always did, strong fearless fighters. But now he could see that his mommy was scared for Natalie, and so was Lucas, and it was okay.

"Erica?" Michael asked as he went over and stood in front of her, and sad, yet nice smile on his face. "Can I have my bunny back please?" He whispered, afraid she'd say no.

"Okay..." She whispered, handing him the bunny. Michael smiled and went over to his book shelf, pulling out his favorite DVD. He looked around at his parents, and over at his sister.

"Want to watch Batman with me?" He suggested to Erica, trying to make an effort to be nice, at least for his mom. Erica's smile grew as she nodded excitedly, jumping onto Michael's bed, Michael right behind her. They sat up as Lucas put the DVD on for them on Michael's tv. Brooke and Lucas just watched them for a little while, how they were finally starting to get along, they weren't sure how long it would last, but right now was enough to give them hope. Brooke turned and walked out the door, Lucas in tow, shutting it behind them.

"I think he finally sees her as just a kid like him, and not an enemy." Lucas laughed.

"I hope so." Brooke smiled, standing on her tippy toes to kiss Lucas softly. Then as she pulled away she realized what had just happened and rushed to the phone, tears of panic forming in her eyes. Her fingers shook as she dialed the number.

"Haley Scott please." She choked into the phone. There was a long pause.

------------------------------------

"Haley Scott, can you please come to the front desk for a telephone call please. Haley Scott." A voice echoed over the telecom. Haley was still crying into Nathan's chest as they watched the doctors work on Natalie, sweat beaded from their foreheads as they gripped them with frustration. She looked around and up at the front desk, shaking as she walked up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She whispered in a shattered voice. Nathan watched her as she let out a small sigh and her back shook as she spoke to the person on the other line.

"It's not good Brooke. Im so scared." She cried. On the other line, Brooke listened to her words, and took wisdom from her son, and from Nathan, thankful in that moment that Nathan had taught him so much about life, remembering what Nathan told her son, she whispered.

_"It's okay." _And the two just kept the phone to their ears, as a long pause went between them.

"Brooke?" Haley finally broke the silence, her voice high and shaky.

_"Yea?" _Brooke whispered back at her, Lucas by her side waiting for some answers about what was going on.

"It was just a fever, how could it get so serious?" Haley began to cry louder, as Nathan rushed to her side. She dropped the phone and fell to her knees. She could hear Brooke calling her name on the line, but couldn't find the strength anymore to pick it back up. Nathan kneeled next to her, his arms wrapped around her as he cried with her. "It was just a fever!" She shouted angrily.

_And through these eyes I've seen a thousand lies  
And it's taken years to realise  
Nothing stays the same  
No one is to blame but I  
I'd do it all again _

Doesn't really matter if you got it right  
Doesn't really matter who was wrong or right  
Yeah  
All I know is I know that I can make it through  
What about you

----------------------------------------------------

Alrite... hope you liked... please PLEASE... review! LOL...

Michelley P.


	15. Miss That Old School Love

Hello Everyone! Thank you all for the great replies!... and im sorry to say it could be a little while before i post again... not THAT long though... im going out of town for a couple days and then, I have to work full days for a little while... so.. here's an update... lol...read and enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, nor do i know any of the characters in this fanfic

----------------------

Chapter Fifteen: Miss That Old School Love

This night seemed to be dragging on in front of Nathan and Haley. They watched as doctors busied around, coming and going from Natalie's room, giving them sympathetic glances as they passed by them in the waiting room. And this waiting room, was beginning to feel like home, a haunted one none the less. All of the small details of the room, every little crack in the ceiling, every smear of the paint on the faded walls, were becoming old friends of their's. Nathan was trying to sleep, laying uncomfortably on the sofa, with it's torn edges and worn fabric that felt like plastic. While Haley shifted around the room, drinking coffee and staring at pictures on the walls that she now knew every last inch of. She watched the clock, high on the wall, as the sun began to rise. 4:56, Haley thought, a later sunrise than usual. She peered out the window, overlooking the broad town, everything seeming so dead and quiet. She was lost in her angry thoughts, of how everyone else's lives could seem so simple, so perfect, while her's just seemed to get worst by the minute... she was lost in these thoughts when she felt a pair of arms stretched around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as he let out a tired sigh.

"Sleep well?" Haley whispered, leaning her head back to rest on his, letting her coffee cup sit on the window ledge as she tangled her fingers in his and found some comfort in his arms, comfort she'd been longing for since this nightmare began.

"No." Nathan said flatly, laughing a little, in a pathetic way. "It seems like nothing goes right anymore." Nathan breathed into her neck, causing her to shiver with the feeling of him so close to her, for the first time in a long time, she was feeling a certain intimacy with him, but she felt so guilty feeling it at such a time as this. "Now, even when I dream, it just turns out wrong..." Nathan sighed sadly.

"It's weird isn't it? That we're the only people in this waiting room." Haley whispered as she glanced around, hands still holding tight to Nathan's. She hadn't forgiven him yet, she wasn't even sure if she was ready to be this close to him again, it actually scared her but she needed him now, and she couldn't deny that.

"I know." Nathan responded, lifting his head from her shoulder and kissing the side of her face. "It's like no one else in Tree Hill gets sick, it only happens to us."

"Can I ask you something?" She suggested, as she whispered through the silence in the waiting room. Though there was no one else there, hospitals always seemed like a place where you needed to be quiet, like a library or a church. Nathan just nodded at her, as she turned around and stared at him, still holding his hands as the dangled between them, barely hanging to one another, threatening to let go at any second. Their hands in that moment, if they would have looked down and took it in, almost symbolized everything about their relationship and their lives, dangling, barely hanging on. "Where were you? When you left, where'd you go? What did you do?" Haley asked in an urgent voice, like there was no better time to get everything sorted out. But Haley herself felt that if it didn't get sorted out now, it could be too late some other time.

"Haley..." Nathan moaned stressfully, not wanting to discuss it right now. But Haley gave him that look, the one that told him that she needed him to continue, even if he didn't want to. "Well, I played basketball with a team for awhile, but I quit. Then I just lingered around our old house, realizing how stupid I was." Nathan smirked, wanting to not seem sensitive, wanting to seem tough like he used to be. But since Haley and Natalie happened to him, his tough exterior seemed to melt away, even though he wanted it back at times, especially during these times when he didn't want to have to let everyone know the pain he was suffering because of the mistakes he made, and because of what he believed caused them.

"Why'd you quit?" Haley asked, she was eager to know everything, every last detail.

"Because." Nathan shrugged, glancing around the room as though he was searching for an anser in the ceiling tiles. He then glanced down at their hands, which were now holding onto each other tighter with each progressing second. He smiled then, as he spoke softly. "Basketball used to be my dream, I was sure that if I had a problem I could just use it as an escape you know? And then, everything I had on my mind would fade away when my mind was on the game. So I went back to it, and tried that, like I used to in highschool. But for the first time in my life it wouldn't work. And I realized that no matter what my dreams were, they'd never be complete without you, and now without Natalie. Because, and I never saw it before, but you guys are the biggest part of my dreams, the biggest part of me."

Haley blushed as she smiled, it was one of the first times she had heard Nathan talk like this, and it actually made her a little nervous, not knowing how to respond. "What movie did you get that one from Scott?" She laughed as she nudged him a little, for a second it felt like all of their problems were non existent, like they were back in highschool without a care in the world, but when Haley realized that they were laughing, she felt guilt rip through her body for allowing herself to become so happy during this time.

Nathan laughed too, nudging her back a little, wanting her to take what he said seriously, because he meant every word of it. "Im serious!" Nathan laughed, biting his lip as he tucked a piece of hair behind Haley's ear. Haley blushed again as she sighed and leaned into his chest, feeling that tang feeling of intimacy with him once more.

"Let's try to get some sleep okay?" She whispered, taking his hand and leading him to that old worn out sofa that they now called a friend.

----------------------

"Mr and Mrs Scott?" A voice asked, waking the couple as they slept, cuddled together on the sofa, still in the hospital waiting room. Haley jumped up, and Nathan sat up straight as they stared worriedly at the tired doctor in front of him, it was obvious he had gotten as little sleep as they did. He wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead, and Haley and Nathan knew that he was one of the doctors who spent the whole night working on their daughter. "Im sorry it has taken so long for us to inform you, but this case is very rare in a six month old child." Haley nodded understandably as she reached to the side and grasped Nathan's hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Nathan asked sadly, his lip quivering as he thought of his daughter inside struggling.

"It took us all night to figure this out, and we still aren't sure why, but it seems that your daughter has a tumour in her liver." The doctor said flatly, wanting to say it before the look in the couple's eyes stopped him. Haley mouth dropped open as she gasped painfully. She tried to speak, she had so many questions, but tears flooded her eyes as she looked up at Nathan, who had not yet seemed to process it.

"What do we do now?" Nathan asked, trying to seem strong for Haley and Natalie, but he knew that the last thing he was, was strong. His arms were wrapped around Haley's shoulders, comforting her as she cried.

"Well, with your permission, we'd first like to try and remove it. It shouldn't be that difficult if the tumour hasn't yet grown too large for her small liver." The doctor nodded, trying to give them all a little hope that everything should easily work outHaley wiped her tears from her eyes, deciding that it was time for her to get her act together, to be the strong parent that Natalie needed. She glanced up at the doctor, he was young, handsome, and had such a strong, yet blank expression on his face, ands he wondered how he could be so young, probably her age, see so much, and still keep it all together like he did.

"And if the tumour is too big?" Haley whispered. Nathan stared down at her, wondering how she could think such negative thoughts.She glanced up at Nathan, noticing the look he was giving her, like he wanted her to stop whatever she was thinking... now. But she stood up straight and waited for her answer. There was an awkward silence, as Nathan sighed stressfully and removed his arms from Haley's shoulders. She raised his eyebrows at the doctor, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Well, in that situation we may need to remove the infant's liver and find a donor, but let's all pray that it doesn't come down to that okay?" The doctor smiled sweetly, trying to be encouraging, but it wasn't working.

--------------------------

Alrite, there it was...(man I really need a new sign off!) lol... hope you liked it... review please!_  
_


	16. Early Morning Intruder

Hello! So guess what... school starts in two days, and Im not going to be working very often anymore... which means... more updates! Im pretty excited to get more time to write:)... Im not sure about this chapter... but I kind of needed t to get "things" a little shook up... so here you go... Chapter Sixteen... enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Early Morning Intruder

For the first time in what felt like forever, Haley found herself among different surroundings, as she awoke in a bright, warm, brightly coloured room. As she looked around, it wasn't long until she knew where she was. The room had matching curtains, furnishing and bed sheets. She was at Brooke's. She rubbed her head as she stood up and stared around, her vision still a little bit blurred from all the crying the night before._ The night before_. She thought to herself as her breathing got heavy. _Maybe it was just a dream?_ She thought again, a certain hope over taking her body. She looked over towards the window where the sun was beaming in, and was a little surprised to see Nathan sleeping on the bright couch.

Nathan moved around a little and then slowly opened his eyes to see Haley staring at him, her eyes wide in wonder. He sat up quickly and stared back at her, afraid of how she was feeling this morning, wondering how she was going to handle this situation. "Hey..." He whispered sadly, giving her a sad look as she still searched his face, his eyes, for that answer, was it really happening to he?

"Why'd you sleep on the couch?" Haley asked him.

"Well, there is another spare room, but I wanted to watch you..." Nathan blushed a little at this own protectiveness over Haley.

"Why?" She asked again, she didn't want to straight out ask if their daughter was sick , she didn't want to seem crazy. But... she needed to know, and she prayed it was a dream, even though deep down she knew it was real, because the pain itself was real enough, it was proof.

"Because, after last night..." Haley just nodded quickly, that was all she needed to know. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"How come we're here?" Haley asked as she held back the pain in her heart, and nodded around the room.

"We needed to get some rest... Brooke and Luke came and got us, today's going to be a long day, between blood transfusions... tests, and well... finding a donor." Nathan sighed as he went over on the bed and sat next to Haley.

"Finding? You mean... they haven't found one yet?" Haley gasped. Nathan laughed a little at the look on her face.

"They said that it isn't easy to find one..." He said sadly as he put his head down in worry. He heard Haley's breath get caught in her throat as she sat straight up and her eyes widened in fear. "Haley... it's going to be okay, we're not going to give up." He said reassuringly as he took her hand into his and kissed it.

"You still didn't have to sleep on the couch... we are married you know." Haley said, making Nathan blush as he laughed silently. Haley was silent for a little while until she looked up at Nathan, teary eyed. " Do you blame me?"

Nathan's mouth dropped open as he looked at her, at first he thought she was just kidding, but then as he saw the tears forming in her eyes, he knew she really thought he did. "Hales! Of course not baby." He said as he pulled her into him and let her cry into the curve of his neck.. "Why would I?" He asked as he ran his finger's through her hair.

"Because I do." She whispered through her tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think they're awake yet?" Brooke whispered as she laid sleepily in bed, staring at Lucas with two children between them.

"I dunno." Lucas sighed as he wrapped his finger around one of Erica's curls as she slept soundly, cuddled into Lucas. With everything that was going on with Nathan and Haley, Brooke still found time to look at her surroundings with awe. If someone could only take a picture of this moment, of her and Lucas, laying in bed with their kids, like a real family, she'd cherish it forever.

"What are we supposed to do for them? I don't want to just stand around and do nothing." Brooke whined quietly.

"If they need anything, Im sure they'll let us know." Lucas smiled at her, then reached his hand above both of the children's heads, across the pillow to touch Brooke's face gently, making her close her eyes and become completely lost in his touch. When she opened her eyes then, she could hear Haley's small sobs from the room next door.

"I guess they are awake." Lucas whispered, not wanting to listen to Haley crying, but feeling the need to. Brooke nodded sadly as she stared down at Mikey and Erica, and it wasn't long until she felt a weird pain in the pit of her stomach. She had her whole world all in one room with her, and they were safe, healthy, and Haley and Nathan were sitting in the room next to her, part of their world with them, and the other part, the biggest part, in a small cramped hospital room struggling for her life. But the saddest part was, that she was so little, she didn't know the important things, she didn't even know what it meant to hold on, because she didn't even understand the concept of life herself, and she couldn't fight for her's on her own, she was too young to fight. Haley and Nathan were doing the fighting for all of them. And Brooke was also worried that Nathan would be doing all the fighting on his own, because as she heard Haley's sobs she got the feeling that she wouldn't be able to take much more of this pain, that she'd soon break.

Brooke was broken from her thoughts from a mad, loud knocking on the front door. Their weren't any voices, just the constant knocking. It was so loud that everyone in the house jumped at the sound. And the kids woke from their sleep, crying from being frightened. Lucas jumped to his feet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, as he also so Nathan appear outside his door, obviously doing the same. The banging continued.

Haley rushed in next to Brooke, curling up where Lucas was just sitting, and Erica cuddled into her stomach. Once again this caused a little bit of anger in Michael. He hardly ever got to see his aunt Haley anymore, and now when he did, Erica got to be with her? It wasn't fair.

"Move!" He whined as he pushed Erica out of the way and climbed into Haley's lap. Erica didn't complain, she just cuddled into Brooke instead. Michael was once again jealous, but too tired to act upon it again. Haley just smoothed the hair that was sticking up on his head, and waited for the guys to return.

Down in the kitchen, Nathan and Lucas walked slowly towards the door, the stained windows glistening from the rain that had just started outside. The banging on the door continued, and they could now seen the outline of someone outside, knocking desperately at the door.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked Lucas, as if this was supposed to be a nightly routine.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucas complained.

"Well... open the door.. Go see." Nathan said, rolling his eyes and pointing towards the door as if he were ordering Lucas to do so.

"You open it!" Lucas yelled back. Both of them just stood there, folding their arms, waiting for the other to answer the door. The rain poured harder as lightning flashed and thunder rolled, and the banging got more intense.

"Dammit! Do you have to be such girls!" A voice yelled from behind. They turned quickly to see Haley push her way past them, Brooke standing behind her on top of the steps, two sleepy children with her, one on each hip. "I'll get it!" Haley complained as she rushed to the door, pulling the string on her robe tight. Nathan walked up to Brooke and took Michael from her arms, as he cuddled into Nathan's neck, a little afraid from the terrible, loud, knocking. Haley swung the door open, and at first squinted to see who was standing there, as the sun beamed in around the them. The person outside was covered in a rain coat and moaned when they saw the door swing open. They pushed past Haley, causing her to go crashing to the floor. Nathan wasn't long rushing to her side and kneeling next to her. And they all stared as the person stood up in front of them, slowly letting her hood fall down over her blond. Curly. Hair.

"Peyton..." Brooke breathed. Peyton just stood there smirking at the look that they all had on their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dum Dum Dum! LOL.. you guys knew it was coming.. so there it was.. she's back.. Merry Christmas! lol...please review:)

Michelley P.


	17. What Is And What Used To Be

Hello, I know I said Id update more.. but I had writer's block lol... here's chapter 17.. read and enjoy... well actually.. i doubt you'll enjoy it LOL...sorry for this one by the way...

-----------------

Chapter Seventeen: What Is, and What Used To Be

"Well would you look at this!" Peyton sneered sarcastically. "Aren't we all just one big happy family!" She said as she glanced around and landed her eyes on Nathan and Haley. Haley shifted nervously next to Nathan who balanced Mikey in one arm and put his other around Haley. "You two still together?" She asked in disbelief. "When are you actually going to let it go and face that you suck together?" She grinned.

Nathan found himself already angry at her, and step forward to put an end to it, but Haley placed her hand on his chest, telling him to let it go. "Yes we are, but what the hell are you doing here?" Haley sighed, not wanting to lose her patience, but she didn't have time for this, she needed to get back to the hospital.

"That your kid?" Peyton asked nodding toward Michael, obviously avoiding the question. "He's cute, which means she must have cheated on you Nate." Haley flamed at this, and this time it was her that stepped forward, but not Nathan grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"No, this is my nephew..." Haley took a deep breath to calm herself, getting ready to tell her who's child Michael was, but Peyton cut her off.

"Good, because if you guys had a kid, the poor thing wouldn't make it past a year, not with all the drama in your lives." Peyton said, not realizing how terrible it was. She turned and looked at Brooke who's mouth was dropped in disbelief to her comment.

"Peyton! Natalie is going to be fine! And it is NOT their faults!" Brooke snapped, stepping right into her face angrily. Michael and Erica's eyes widened at this confrontation, as they shifted around nervously. Haley sighed a deep sigh and leaned into Nathan's chest, not wanting to let herself become overwhelmed by her emotions at this time.

Peyton glanced over at Haley and smirked evilly, "Looks like I hit a nerve."

"Mommy..." Michael sighed as he slipped out of Nathan's arms and made his way to Brooke, holding his arms out for her to take him up. Brooke shielded him in her arms as she saw Peyton eyes fixed on Michael. "Who is that?" Michael whispered to Brooke with a scared expression in his voice.

"Mommy?" Peyton laughed. "And who the hell knocked you up."

"Why is she being so mean?" A small voice asked from behind Lucas's leg, hiding away with fear. Peyton glanced over and could only see some curls behind Lucas, but she knew who it was. Lucas noticed Peyton's eyes widened with happiness as she stepped towards them.

He pulled Erica in his arms protectively and moved over to Brooke side, placing his arm around her and Michael. "Im Michael's father." Lucas said with confidence.

"And my daddy too!" Erica giggled as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck. Lucas laughed too, smoothing her hair with the palm of his hand.

"Of course sweety." Lucas smiled.

"What a cute family." Peyton sighed, letting down her protective guard when she saw how happy her daughter was without her.

"And Brookey is my mommy! Right Brookey?" Erica laughed as she reached out and hugged Brooke. Brooke laughed but stopped when she noticed Michael's face begin to redden.

"Well, yea, if its alright with Michael." Brooke gave him a questioning look.

Michael looked around at everyone staring at him, and felt a little intimidated. But when he looked at the way they all looked at Peyton, as if she had the power to take everything away from them, he responded, "Yea, and she's my sister?" Even though he hated Erica sometimes, she was still his sister, and brothers are supposed to protect their sisters. They do in his movies anyways.

"Right." Lucas smiled. Brooke smiled at Lucas, and even Nathan and Haley smiled. Everyone loved the fact that Michael was finally letting go and giving in.

Peyton walked over to Erica and wrapped her finger around one of her curls, and Erica just watched her in awe of how much she looked like an older version of her. Erica reached out and touched Peyton's hair too.

"You have hair like me..." Erica whispered to her and she too played with Peyton's hair. Peyton chin quivered as tears of happiness rolled down her face.

"Yea, I do...you look just like me... what's your name sweety?" Peyton asked her, and Erica smiled. Lucas shifted back from her and everyone hated the encounter, wishing Peyton had never showed up and destroyed everything when it finally fell into place again.

"Erica..." She whispered.

"That's a pretty name." Peyton smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Erica, why don't you and Mikey go get washed up for breakfast..." Lucas said as she placed her on the floor.

"We'll take you, we have to get ready to go to the hospital... when we get back after supper how about you and Mikey go to the park with uncle Nathan and I?" Haley suggested, wanting to give Brooke and Lucas sometime with Peyton to sort things out.

"OKAY!" Both kids screamed happily rushing up the stairs. On the way up, Erica called out, "Will Natalie be coming?"

"No sweety, Natalie isn't feeling well yet." Nathan whispered as him and Haley followed the two kids up the stairs.

Brooke, Lucas and Peyton stood nervously in the doorway still. "Why don't we go sit down." Brooke said as she waved towards the living room. She was proud of herself, after all, she wasn't showing her emotions to anyone. But secretly she was aching with terror. Peyton always had a hold on Lucas, and no matter how close Brooke was to him, Peyton had her way of ripping them apart. Lucas always had this connection with her, and now they had their daughter bringing them closer, and she worried that her and Michael would be pushed out of the picture to make room for Peyton. Peyton sat in the chair, and Brooke sat on the couch, moving over to make room for Lucas. But Lucas didn't sit by her, instead he sat on the opposite couch, far away from both girls.

"What's going on Peyton?" Lucas asked impatiently as she just stared at the stairs where Erica disappeared.

"She's beautiful." Peyton said in awe.

"I know... what's your point.. Why are you here?" Lucas snapped.

"I came to get my daughter." Peyton smirked confidently as she broke her gaze from the staircase.

"Like hell!" Lucas laughed. Was this girl serious? She disappeared for five years, and expects to come back and take Erica away from the only family she ever knew. "You wont get your hands on my daughter!" Lucas said when he realized that Peyton was being serious.

"No, Im not here to get your daughter, Im here to get mine..." Peyton smiled as she sat back in the chair, tilting her head back to rub her comfort with the situation in their faces.

"Erica is my daughter... not yours..."Lucas said, Brooke just sat there, her mouth dropped open. She caught onto what Peyton said right away, Lucas however, had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry, that's where you're wrong... have you looked at that child...she's exactly like me." Peyton said.

"Yes, you may have given birth to her, but you are NOT her mother." Lucas snapped. Leaning forward to seem more serious about what he said.

"Have you noticed that..." Peyton began to smile, so satisfied with herself. "She looks nothing like you!"

"What are you trying to say?" Lucas asked quietly as he leaned back on the couch, unable to wrap his head around this.

"She's not your daughter...She's Jake's." Peyton said casually, as if this happened in their lives everyday.

"How is that possible.." Lucas asked in denial.

"Well.. It's simple, I cheated on you, when we were cheating on Brookey!" Peyton laughed, loving how this was playing out.

"Go to hell..." Brooke sneered, finally making her presence more known.

"If I do, Ill be taking my daughter with me." Peyton smirked again.

------------------------------------

once again... DUM DUM DUM! LOL ... I LOVE doing that! LOL... Review please...

Michelley P.


	18. The Puppet Master

Hello! Once again, I took awhile to update, I know, Im a Brittany's house now on her laptop and i really felt the need to update lol, so i urned on Big Brother and here I am! LOL.. here's chapter 18, Its not that great lol.. just needed to get these litle things in there... and I have no idea where to start after this, I know where I want it to go, But...how to get it there...hmmm... anyways... read... enjoy... and review as always:D

Michelley P.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Puppet Master

Lucas shook his head, unable to believe the words that he had just heard. This was impossible. His little girl, the one that he had raised to this very day, the one that he raised alone. Isn't actually his little girl. She had to be lying. She was, it was the only thing that made sense. She just wanted a way too get back into Erica's life, right? She'd do this, scare Lucas into thinking that Erica wasn't his, and use that for him to let her into Erica's life, and his.

"You're lying." Lucas finally breathed. There had been a long silence as Brooke just stared straight ahead, listening to Peyton do her very best to tear her world, which had just been built up, apart.

Peyton shook her head as she saw the look on Lucas's face, for the first time in her life, she saw what an impact her actions were having on the other people's lives. And another first rose in her body, as she realized hat she had regretted everything she had done. Including getting pregnant in the first place. She regretted it. But her pregnancy, was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Luke. "No I'm not." Peyton sighed as she ran he fingers through her curls.

Brooke rushed over to Lucas, trying to comfort, but each time she reached out for him, she pulled away, his eyes filling up with water as his hands shook. "Luke, It doesn't matter!" Brooke whispered, trying to make sure that Peyton didn't hear them talking.

"Doesn't matter?" Lucas yelled at her, his anger a Peyton for ruining everything, getting thrown into Brooke's face. "Brooke! My daughter isn't me daughter, and you tell me it doesn't matter? What's wrong with you!" He screamed, jumping to his feet and staring coldly at her.

"Luke, that isn't what I mean, if you'd listen to me…" Brooke tried to defend what she said again. Even if their DNA didn't match, Lucas is still Erica's father, his name is on her birth certificate, and he is the only family that Erica has ever known. Lucas couldn't handle this, he was furious with Peyton, and he was sure that Brooke probably meant well, but she wasn't helping. He walked into the kitchen, wanting to be alone and clear his head. The two girls just sat there in the living room, in an awkward silence that was broken by Peyton's laugh.

She just laughed, and Brooke's eyes widened at her laugh. What could she possibly be laughing at right now? "Wow…" Peyton breathed through her laugh. "He must really love you…" Peyton laughed again. But Broke couldn't respond with a smart remark or a mean comeback. She just sat there as tears welled up with her eyes while she heard Lucas's yells echoing in her ears.

* * *

Lucas circled around the table, scratching his head as he heard small footsteps come from the stairs behind him. The small voice laughed happily as she approached him from behind. "Look Daddy!" Erica laughed. "I did I all on my own! Brushed my teeth, and washed and even dressed, all by myself." Erica bubbled over happily. Feeling so independent.

Lucas turned around and stared a her sadly. He stared at the little girl who he had called her daughter for so many years, the little girl who wasn't even his daughter. "That's great sweety." Lucas whispered, turning his back to her again and leaning on the table. He couldn't even look her in the eye, because to his own dismay, he was secretly afraid that if he looked at her, he wouldn't see his daughter anymore.

"Daddy…" Erica whispered as she felt the sadness radiating off of him. "Did I do something bad?" She asked sadly, she knew she hadn't but it was still possible that she did something that was bad, and she didn't know it was.

"No sweetheart." Lucas sighed as he turned to face her, still not looking straight at her. Erica smiled with relief.

"Can I have breakfast now?" Erica asked, feeling as though she should have been worthy of a good breakfast after doing so good today. Lucas wasn't in the mood to cook or eat, and he definitely wasn't in the mood to let Peyton have breakfast with him and Erica, as some kind of family.

"How about…I'll take you and Mikey out for breakfast this morning?" A voice interrupted shakily from behind. Brooke knew how uncomfortable Luke was, just by looking a the way he was acing around Erica. Erica jumped up and down happily and went to greet Michael who was walking down he stairs, one shoe on, the other in his hand as he tried to undo the knot he had accidentally tied in it. Brooke took the two kids by the hands and walked past Lucas to go through the patio door. On the way, she stopped to whisper in Lucas ear. Lucas knew he had treated her wrong, and he was almost afraid that he had pushed her too far away. "What's wrong with you? You raised her and now you're acting like you don't even know who she is? She's your daughter and no DNA test is going to change that, your name is on the birth certificate, so straighten up and be the father she deserves, the one you've always been before she walked through that door." Brooke spat out, so angry at the way she had caught Lucas treating Erica. Lucas just swallowed deeply, watching as Brooke and his kids disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how nice to see you, did you get some rest?" Nurse Troy asked them as the quietly walked into Natalie's room. The people in this hospital, the doctors, nurses and the workers were becoming familiar friends to them now.

"Yes, thank you." Nathan smiled as he watched Haley kiss the top of Natalie's head who was sleeping soundly. She lifted her lips slightly from Natalie's forehead and sadly put her fingers to her lips. Natalie's fever was still high, and Haley could feel her skin burning on her lips.

Haley sighed. "Find anyone yet?" She asked as she brushed the top of Natalie's head with her hand. She was getting so big, and the hair that was on her head was slowly getting thicker and darker.

"Not the last time I checked…" The nurse said regrettably. "But Ill go and see if I can find anything out…" She smiled as she slipped out the door, leaving Nathan, Haley and their daughter alone in silence. Nathan walked up behind Haley and stretched his arms around her waste and they both just looked down at Natalie.

"She seems like she's getting stronger…" Nathan commented. And this was true, they noticed that she was breathing on her own now, which meant that her medication was working. What if the medication could make her body and organs strong itself, and she wouldn't need a donor? They wanted that to happen, for once in their lives, they needed a miracle.

* * *

"So Peyton, what are you really doing here?" Lucas asked after he finally calmed himself and walked into the living room where Peyton was happily watching TV. Peyton switched off the tv, and stared at Lucas. Had she not made her point clear? He wasn't Erica's father, and she wanted to get her daughter.

"Are you stupid?" Peyton asked as she rolled her eyes. "I came to get my daughter." She said casually, leaning back in her chair and turning the TV back on, as if she were waiting for some huge show to start. The show she had created herself, she was the puppet master of their lives, controlling their every moves with every single breath she took. She knew that she was calling the shots now, and all she had to do was speak and they'd be crawling at her feet in order to save their so called perfect family.

"You know…" Lucas said, suddenly calmly as he outlined a flower in the pattern of he couch with his index finger. "Brooke said something earlier, and it really helped me out." Lucas smiled.

"What was that?" Peyton said in annoyance.

"Erica is my daughter. No matter what you say or do, she's my daughter. My name is on that birth certificate. Which means legally, yes, she's my daughter. I've raised her, and no judge is going to side with you after all you've done. If you want to fight for her, I'll fight you to the grave. But you will not lay a hand on her, do you hear me?" Lucas noticed his voice becoming harsh and loud as he inched closer to the edge of the couch.

"Are you done?" Peyton said as she once again rolled her eyes at him, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"For now… so get the hell out…." Lucas spat out as he pointed towards the front door. Peyton stood up, as did Lucas to direct her out of the house. She blew the smoke in his face, causing him to cough. Hen she swung the door open and disappeared outside, shutting the door behind her. Lucas just fell back onto the couch again, his heart pounding in his chest. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now.

* * *

Alrite.. there ya go... what did you think? Love it? Hate it?... please dont hate it.. lol... review please please please! LOL... thanks!

Once again, Michelley P.


	19. Ups And Downs

* * *

Chapter 19: The Ups And Downs

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" A nurse squealed from the front desk as she reviewed a form that had just been submitted to her. Haley and Nathan had been sitting on a sofa which was now becoming as familiar as the one in their living room, filling out some more forms. The both turned their heads to study the nurse, her face was lit up with enthusiasm. Haley laughed.

"Angela, how many times do we have to say it... Haley and Nathan... not Mr. And Mrs." Haley smiled, "It makes us sound so old." Nathan laughed then moved his hand along the small of Haley's back to motion for her to get up. The got up and walked to the nurse who was too excited to even speak.

"What is it?" Nathan asked, keeping his hand on Haley's back. Haley noticed this. With everything that had been going on with Natalie, they never got a chance to concentrate on getting back together, if they were going to at all. Now Nathan was showing her a small hint of intimacy in such a simple way, it was nice.

"AH!" The nurse was still young, she was new. And she had become a good friend of Nathan and Haley's. "Look!" She said as she bounced around the desk and went to them, holding out a list of names. Natalie's was on top.

"So..." Haley and Nathan had no idea what this was all about. What was the big deal? They both just looked at her as if she were insane. "What is this?" Haley asked. Haley leaned into Nathan's arm, sliding it around her shoulders and Nathan smiled down at her. Sure, they had been acting as though they were together, but there was something different in the way that they were acting today, it felt different, like old times.

"The list! The donor list!"

"Oh, but Angela! Sweety..." Haley sighed. "We don't have a donor yet. When they get one, Natalie will be the first to get it, but we don't have one."

Angela bounced around again and squealed. "That's not a good thing Angela." Nathan said, becoming annoyed with her enthusiasm.

"But it is!" Angela shuffled the papers in her hands and finally pulled out another. Her hands were shaking as she handed them to Haley and Nathan. Nathan grabbed the paper from her hand and leaned in to let Haley read it as well.

"Oh my God." Nathan breathed.

"What?" Haley asked, Nathan hadn't realized she couldn't see it, as she stood on her tippy toes to see the paper which he had been holding up so high without realization. "Nathan! I can't see!" She whined.

"We have a donor!" He smiled, dropping the paper and grabbing Haley as her eyes filled with tears. We swung her around and Angela stepped back to avoid colliding with them.

"I can't believe this!" Haley squealed as she pulled her self out of Nathan's arms and ran to hug Angela. Angela hugged her back, then walked away to let them enjoy the moment before discussing the procedure.

Haley walked back to Nathan quietly. She bit her lip and stared at him. A smile spreading across her face. Reaching down she tangled her fingers through his, pulling him closer to her. He just stared at her, searching her eyes for sincerity. Was she just doing this because she was so overwhelmed with happiness, or did she truly want to be with him again. He didn't want to take advantage of this situation, unless she was really sincere about it.

"Haley..." He whispered, stepping back when she stepped forward. She gave him a questioning look, as he reached out and smoothed his hand through her hair. "We should talk to the doctors now." He said, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, and walked to Natalie's room. Haley just stood there, not sure why he was pulling away, it almost discouraged her.

* * *

"Brooke!" Haley shouted as she barged through the door. She threw her coat and purse on the bench in the hall and dashed into the kitchen to find Brooke and Lucas. The kitchen was empty and dark as the sun began to set. "Luke?" She shouted again.

"Looks like they're not home." Nathan said as he approached the kitchen from behind her.

"Yea..." She walked over to the counter and scanned through the mail which had been delivered, finding one with her name on it. Before she could open it, she heard footsteps creeping downstairs. They both dashed into the hall and looked at Lucas and Brooke coming downstairs, motioning for them to be quiet.

"Sorry..." Haley glanced up at the clock. It was a little early for the kids to be going to sleep.

"They're sleeping already?" Nathan asked as if he were reading Haley's mind.

"They were kind of upset...with you two." Brooke raised an eyebrow and walked past them. This had been a long hard day, the last thing they needed were two sad and disappointed children.

"Us?" They both said in unison. They just stared at each other, growing impatient about telling them the big news.

"Yea... you were supposed to take them out today... remember?" Luke said, he too walked past them.

"Oh crap." Haley said. "But listen!" She smiled excitedly.

"We've got big news!" Nathan smiled. Brooke and Lucas were obviously upset with them too, after having to deal with the Peyton situation, they didn't have the time to listen to their crap.

"What!" Brooke snapped.

"We've got a donor! The procedure's tomorrow!" Haley squealed. Brooke ran over and hugged her and they all exchanged hugs. Brooke then glanced down at the mail in Haley's hand.

"Haley, they told me to give that to you ASAP, they say its urgent." Haley was breathing heavily and smiling as she opened the letter. He smile faded and tears glistened in her eyes as she skimmed through the mail.

Nathan leaned in to read it as well, placing his hands on her shoulders and this time she was the one to pull away. "What is it?" He asked. "Come on, Im your husband you can share these things with me." He encouraged her. She slammed the mail against his chest and he grabbed it as she stepped away. He watched her as her face filled with a certain sadness.

"Ex-husband." Nathan gave her a questioning look. "The divorce is final, they managed to get it over with early." She whispered and walked away. Nathan just stared at the paper. It was true.

* * *

The night grew short as Nathan sat in a fading living room, staring at the papers in front of him. This wasn't possible, divorces were never supposed to be final until a year after being filed. There had to be some sort of mistake. But he stared at the papers and remembered when him and Haley had decided to put a rush on them, coaxing their lawyer. And now here they were, together, but divorced. This could mean a lot, would Haley actually feel as if they were strong enough to try and get things back together, get remarried and be a family again, a real one. He doubted it.

"So why was Peyton here today?" Nathan asked, trying to put his mind on something else. Lucas glanced over, eh too had been zoned out on the opposite couch.

"To get her daughter." Lucas whispered.

"You mean your daughter." Nathan laughed. "She isn't Erica's mother."

"And Im not her father." Lucas sighed as he turned his head to look at Nathan.

"This day sucks." Nathan whispered, "But... my daughter's going to be fine! I hope..." He smiled, trying to put a positive end to a weird day.

* * *


	20. Lost

Hello Everyone! Here's another update yet again! lol, takes me a long time though doesn't it? lol, so yea, I have another fic now by the way... It's called CHanging Tides so everyone PLEASE check it out... PLEASE lol.. anyways beough with this rant, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own OTH! LOL Short and Sweet!

* * *

Chapter 20: Lost

"Hey sweety." Haley smiled as she tip toed into Michael's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Time to get up." Michael just gave her a hard look then turned around, his back facing her. "Mikey..." She sighed and rubbed his back. "I know you're upset with me." Michael didn't answer.

"We're going to the hospital today." Nathan said as he too walked in the room and sat next to Haley. He reached up to the window and pulled the strong to make the blinds go flickering up. The sun beamed in and Michael whined and placed a pillow over his head. "You have to come with us."

"No!" Michael finally spoke. He turned around and screwed his face up at them. "Im sleeping." He turned around again and pretended to sleep.

Nathan laughed. " Lucas has to go do something with Erica today. So, we wanted you to hang out with us. Natalie's getting her operation today, remember? Then if things go well in a week she'll be coming home."

"Im not going." He whined again.

"Mikey..." Haley protested in a stern voice.

"Im tired... Im sleeping." He continued.

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't be able to talk to us, little man." Nathan laughed.

"Mommy says I talk in my sleep." He grinned, knowing he won the argument. "Why can't I go with mommy and Lucas and Erica?"

"Your mommy is working today. And Luke and Erica will be at the hospital too, just not with us."

"What about my grandparents?" He asked. He never referred to Karen and Keith as grandparents. He hadn't even considered Lucas his father before. But now he was so angry with Nathan and Haley for blowing him off the night before, that he actually would rather spend time with his grandparents.

Haley just sighed, "I'll make the call." She got up and left. Nathan was still laughing at Michael's stubbornness

"You know, you're going to drive your aunt Haley insane." He leaned over and tickled Michael, making burst out loudly with laughter. Her squirmed and kicked, wanting to resist laughing and having a good time when he was so mad at them. But soon he gave in and sat in Nathan's lap laughing.

Outside their door Haley was still looking in. Smiling. When they finally got to be a family with Natalie, she was sure he'd be great at it, a lot better than she'd be.

* * *

"Hey!" Angela laughed as she bounced over to Nathan and Haley. "Where have you been?" She smiled. Haley thought back to all the trouble she had getting Mikey dressed, into the car and to Karen's.

"Kids..." She huffed. Angela looked at Nathan and beamed. Nathan smiled back as he wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder. From the corner of Haley's eye she could see something distinct, threatening, but she failed to point it out, reminding herself that this time was about Natalie, not her marriage, or lack thereof.

"Well! They just brought Natalie into the O.R. It may take a while. But in the mean time you can fill out these few forms." She smiled at Nathan again, her smile bright and flashy as if her teeth themselves had costed a lot of money. Haley just nodded and shrugged Nathan's arm off of her shoulder. Nathan gave her a crooked look and walked next to her and leaned over to look her in the face.

"What was that about?" He asked. He should have known. But he didn't.

"Not now Nathan." She sighed. "Do you have Natalie's Health Insurance Number in your wallet?" Nathan nodded and pulled it out, noticing that Haley was definitely bothered by something. He leaned in and kissed her temple tenderly, making her find comfort in him. She leaned into his kiss and let him wrap his arm around her again. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" She sighed as she looked up at him with a small, sad smile on her face. She didn't say it in an angry way, she wanted this time in her life to be happy, not sad, she wanted to celebrate the fact that Natalie was going to be okay, she didn't want to argue. Nathan wasn't sure what to say, he just stared a his empty finger on the hand laying on Haley's shoulder. And shrugged.

* * *

"Daddy? Are we going to see Natalie?" Erica asked as she bounced around restlessly.

"Nope." Lucas wasn't sure how to explain this whole situation to Erica. Why did he even have to? She was only young and she didn't need that in her life.

"What are we doing here then?" She asked. Lucas looked down and rubbed his hand over her soft curls.

"I have to see someone, _we_ have to see someone." Lucas answered. He smiled and pulled Erica into his arms making her laugh as he nuzzled her neck.

"Daddy!" She laughed and squirmed.

"Hey..." A voice sighed as Lucas turned that dreaded corner, he hadn't realized he was that close to this moment, but now he was in it, staring dreadfully into the eyes of Erica's father. And for the first time in his life, he saw the eyes of her father, weren't his own.

"Hi..." Lucas's smile faded as he stared at Jake.

"Hello!" Erica smiled and laughed again. Jake smiled and took a step towards Lucas, but Lucas stepped back.

"Luke, man, you know I don't want this anymore than you do." Lucas raised his eyebrows at him. "I didn't mean it that way." Jake laughed. "I just mean, I don't want to take your daughter away from you, and I don't want to be the person who ruins it all."

"Where's he taking me?" Erica asked.

"It wasn't you Jake, it was Peyton, this is her fault." Lucas began to walk again, this time Jake walked next to him.

"Peyton with the hair like me?" Erica asked. No one was answering her and she was growing impatient. "Where's he taking me Daddy?" She whined.

"He's not taking you _anywhere_ Erica." Lucas held her tighter.

* * *

"Hey _Brookey!_" A voice said in a mocking manner. Brooke looked up from her desk which was swamped with designs that were yet to be made. She rolled her eyes then looked back to her work.

"What the hell do you want Peyton?" Brooke sighed, already annoyed by her presence.

" I was wondering if you knew where my daughter is?" Peyton grabbed a glass ornament from Brooke's desk and started tossing it up and down in the air.

"You have a daughter now huh? Does your daughter have a mother?" Brooke said in the same one as Peyton was using towards her. Peyton raised one eyebrow at her, then continued to throw the ornament.

"You certainly aren't it." She said in a snippy voice. It seemed that Brooke's presence in Erica's life was really bothering her, as if she had been there through it all.

"And you are huh?" Brooke stood up and walked over to a half clothed mannequin, sticking safety pins into the fabric that barely covered it's plastic body.

"I will be..." Peyton smirked. " As soon as I take Natalie away from you and Lucas."

Brooke let out a small pitiful laugh, unable to believe what she had heard. "Natalie? You're going to take Natalie away from us?" She questioned, wondering if she had heard right. Peyton just smirked, still throwing the ornament up and down, up and down.

"You do realize that Natalie is Nathan and Haley's daughter right?" Brooke said in a voice that you'd only use to the most incomprehensible person. Peyton didn't catch the ornament this time, it went crashing to the floor, glass shreds smearing the carpet.

"I mean..." Peyton started, wanting to cover up what she had said. She searched around but couldn't find her answer.

"Erica..." Brooke finished for her. "Why are you doing all this, you obviously don't have any real interest in the matter." Brooke sighed, becoming impatient with the situation.

"I like to watch you squirm..." Peyton grinned. Brooke didn't speak at first. Peyton was playing around with everyone's lives, lighting fires underneath them and watching them try to get away. Hurting everyone, even her own daughter.

"Just get out Peyton." Brooke sighed sadly, resting her head on the mannequin so that she didn't have to see her. She heard Peyton laugh, and then the door shut. Brooke closed her eyes tightly as she stood there with the plastic mannequin, tears stinging in her eyes. Had she known her return to Tree Hill would cause this much drama, she would have stayed far away, like she had for the past five years.

* * *

And in these simple, bitter moments, the lives of these two couples were changing. Roles were being reversed, tables being turned. As Lucas sat in the laboratory his blood being drawn into a small needle, cotton swabs drenching the sides of his mouth, his daughter and Jake at his side mocking his moves, he wondered where this would all go from here, how their lives would all be altered by these small tests.

As Nathan sat with Haley in that small waiting room one last time. Haley still staring at his bare finger, Nathan finally realized that Haley walking out on the relationship wasn't what he should be worried about. She had her ring still planted firmly on her finger, while his laid in the ashtray of his car. She was still hanging onto a marriage that had been declared over, and he, the one who had been fighting for it, had given up without even realizing it.

And Brooke, standing in her office alone. The night starting to settle in once more, another day passing her by, she finally recognized this pain that was surfacing inside of her. It was a pain she had felt before, five-almost six now- years ago when she had to leave Lucas. She looked around the office, at the pictures of the small family her and Lucas had built. And she cried. H er life hadn't turned out how she had wanted, No one's had. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She suddenly felt lost in her own life. Everyone had their thing to do and she was kept on the outside without a hand in it all. The days were passing her by like colors swirling, mingling to make one awful color, and she couldn't even catch her breath anymore in the madness.

* * *

Alriety There ya go... hope you liked! REView.. anmd check out my new fic pretty please! 


	21. Collide

Its been what? Three million years? lol. I know, and Im sorry, Ive been swamped, but, I think that this is one of my favorite chapters that ive written so.. enjoy it, I hope.. one of my longest.. let me know!

* * *

Chapter 21: Collide

"This is amazing..." Haley whispered happily as she stared around the brightly colored room. "I mean..." She breathed. "Wow."

"I hoped you'd like it." Nathan smiled. He walked behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's perfect..." Haley smiled. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head fall onto his chest. "One more day." She whispered. He leaned back and looked at her happily. "Then we get to start again, with Natalie."

"I can't wait to bring her home." Nathan smiled, squeezing Haley tighter. Haley laughed and hugged him back. "You know, Hales," Nathan sighed. "We can't keep living like this." When Haley looked up at him, his face was serious and stern, and all she could think about was the empty place on his finger where his wedding ring used to be. In this moment things seemed great, did he not want this all along?

* * *

"Luke!" Brooke yelled as she ran upstairs, throwing her coat onto the floor. "Are you here?" She yelled again.

"In here!" Lucas yelled back. He was sitting in their computer room, typing a new chapter to the book he was now writing. Whenever he needed to get away from this world, he wrote, totally subjecting himself into a new world, one where things could go however he wanted them to.

Brooke appeared in the doorway and sighed with relief as she saw him there. He glanced over at her, wondering why she had been so worked up. "Im surprised to see you here." She admitted. She walked over and fell into the chair next to him. Lucas didn't respond to this, truthfully, he didn't want to. He had been so caught up in his battle for Erica lately, he had barely noticed if Brooke was alive, and he didn't have time to fix it right now.

He turned back to the computer and began to write again. "Where's my daughter?" He asked. He hadn't realized how cold and hurtful his word sounded. They stung into her, and she flinched a bit at the sound of them.

"_Your_ daughter, is at a sleep over across the street, with _my _son." Brooke snapped. She got up and left the room, her hand over her mouth to hold back her sobs. Lucas didn't even hear what she had said. He had asked a question and didn't have time to listen for her answer. He had brought her back into this life, making her sacrifice everything for him and Erica, and he was too caught up in his own things to notice she was still living and breathing.

* * *

"What are you doing, Peyton?" Jake asked as he walked up to Peyton, sitting on her front porch, happily drinking a cold drink. She had been thinking about everything she had done to Lucas and Brooke over the last couple weeks, and she couldn't help but smile with satisfaction.

"Well," She said in a sarcastic tone. "Im almost done my drink now, and Im about to go get another!" She laughed evilly. Jake just rolled his eyes. He was used to her old games. After her father had died at sea, she had become this evil monster. She used to be happy and sweet, and she used to be the girl he fell in love with. But she wasn't that person anymore, she died with her father.

"You know what I mean." Jake said impatiently. He sighed as he stood there, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He was kicking a few rocks in front of him, not able to look her in the eye. He didn't want to disappoint himself. Because if he looked in her eyes, he was afraid that he would search for something that wasn't there anymore.

"No..." Peyton said, looking around as if the answer were in the night sky.

"That kid doesn't even look like me. And I know she isn't mine." Jake said angrily. He hated the way she was acting, the way she had acted for the past five-almost six-years.

"If you know she isn't your's, then why did you take the test." Peyton asked, an evil grin on her face.

Jake thought for a second. "For Luke. If I denied Erica, and didn't take the test, he'd be wondering what-if she isn't actually his daughter, for the rest of his life." Jake lied. That wasn't why he took the test. Though it made sense, it wasn't his reason. And his reason? Was because Erica was conceived back when Peyton was herself. And the thought of having a child, with the real Peyton, was something he had always dreamed of, it could have been his ticket back to her. And if the tests came out positive, he'd do his best to fight for his family. Though he was positive they wouldn't.

"But Jakey..." Peyton said in a fake, whiny voice. "There's always a chance she is your daughter, I mean, we did sleep together, remember?" Peyton smiled, taking the last mouthful of drink and swallowing it.

"Oh yea..." Jake smiled to himself. "I remember."

* * *

Haley stared up at Nathan's serious face, her eyes wide. She wasn't sure how she should act. But as she started to step out of his embrace, he pulled her back, and nuzzled her neck. She had no idea what he was doing. One minute he was saying they couldn't live like this, then he was acting as though he wanted to do it forever. She was staring off with confusion, with Nathan's warm laugh broke her from her thoughts.

"We definitely can't live like this!" He laughed, holding her tighter and tighter with each word. His voice drained out as he groaned.

"What are you talking about!?" Haley complained. This time she did step back, and though he tried not to let her, she made him let go of her. She crossed her arms on her chest and waited for his answer.

She was giving him a hard, serious, terrified look, when he smile sweetly and reached out for her hand. Lifting it to his mouth, he kissed it softly. "I mean, we can't live like this. We're married Haley, and you live on the other side of town." He whispered. He used her hand to pull her in again. Haley let out a small sigh of relief, and thought it would be a good time to bring it up.

"Married? No we're not." She whispered. She smiled at him sadly.

"I don't care what those papers say. We have to be separated for a year. There's no way it's right." He shook his head and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"If that's how you feel, why did you take off your ring?"Haley asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

* * *

Brooke walked into her room, stomping on the way, and shut the door. She waited for a second, wondering if Lucas would come after her. But there were no footsteps outside the door. All she could hear was the continuous clicking of his keyboard. She wanted to cry again, just sit down on the floor and cry, but she had been all cried out now. She wondered if she'd ever cry again. All she could think about was how she should have stayed in New York with her son. She shouldn't have made him go through all this. She felt as though she had been so incredibly selfish.

The clock radio next to their bed was playing a slow, sad song. Brooke sat on the edge of the bed, turned it up, then laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"_tell me can you sleep at night  
knowing I'm awake  
when you turn out the light  
did you think that I was gonna be alright  
kicked out of your life  
now tell me can you sleep at night"_

Brooke listened to the words of the song. _Did you think that I was gonna be alright? Kicked out of your life? Now tell me can you sleep at night? _"Seems appropriate." Brooke whispered to herself. The music was so slow and so sad, it was as if the radio was playing the soundtrack to her life. _And now you'll have to smile and just pretend. _She didn't want to do that. She didn't want to be that poor girl from all those movies, who buried her feelings away, as a sacrifice for her love. It wasn't that she wouldn't do it, she just didn't want to.

She heard a ruffling in her closet, and she looked up to see Lucas rummaging through some old papers in a box. "Did you see that book, the one that I read in school that time, I think I loaned it to you once." He said, still looking around. "I was looking for a quote."

"You can't remember what the name of that book was?" Brooke asked with surprise and hurt. Lucas just shook his head. That book was the reason for their first date. The reason for everything. "What was it about, Luke?" Brooke tested him. She finally felt tears stinging in her eyes. She thought she'd never cry again. But he made her cry, another thing she couldn't believe. She was sure he didn't mean to, he was just so... preoccupied, lately.

"Ahh...I can't remember." He said casually. He got up and looked at Brooke. He hadn't noticed her crying. And all he could wonder was how often she did this. She was sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, crying silently. She took two short breaths, trying to calm herself, but then the sobs surfaced. Lucas stared at her. Had she done this a lot? It seemed as though this picture was beginning to match her. Had he not seen her enough to notice.

* * *

"Listen, Jake.." Peyton sighed. She looked him straight in the eye, and he couldn't help but look back. He didn't want to, but there was so much temptation in his body, he had to. "Just roll with it? Okay?" She smirked. She glanced away for a quick second, and a frame seemed to leave her eyes, as if for that one second, the old Peyton screamed to get out.

"Do you miss you father, Peyt?" Jake asked. He wanted to temp her, push her around until this armor she was wearing finally crumbled, and her true colors were showing.

"Don't talk about him!" Peyton screamed. She got up and started to run up to her door. But she stopped herself. Her back was to Jake, and she could see her reflection in the window of her door. Except, the person, in the reflection, wasn't her. Who was she?

"I love you..." Jake sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets again. "I miss you, the real you." He turned t o walk away, but a hand pulled him back. He hadn't even heard her run towards him, she had done it so quickly.

"Don't walk away from me..." She whispered. Then she plunged up and collided with his lips. For the first in years, she remembered who she was, who her father raised her to be, and who she loved.

* * *

Nathan sighed and looked around the room. He had just got done making this room for Natalie. She was coming home tomorrow, and he wanted things to be perfect.

"Honestly?" He asked, looking back at Haley. Haley nodded. "I have no idea." He said. His voice was lost and lonely. He laughed a sad laugh to himself. "I have NO idea!" He said, his voice a little louder. "I was sitting in my car, and Natalie wasn't doing as great and... I gave up. You were distant, and I just gave up, just like that. I can't even remember taking it off, I just remember thinking that you didn't want me anymore, so then when I looked at my hand, I had the ring off, never put it on again." His voice was almost angry, as if he was holding her habit of being distant against her.

" I was scared Nathan, but I never once thought we were over." She folded her arms on her chest and looked at him. She didn't know what to say now, she had nothing to say, and he seemed to have nothing to say either.

"Im sorry." Was all he could say. He didn't expect this to be some huge gesture. It was just three simple words. But it was all he could get out. And as Haley smiled and nodded, he could tell they were enough.

"Me too." She smiled. She stepped into him again, this time she wrapped her arms around him first, holding him as tightly as she could. For the first time in a long time, she had butterflies in her stomach from being so close to him. " I love you." She whispered. Once again, three small words. They were so tender and important that it took Nathan's breath away at first. He could even say it, because he couldn't believe she did.

Finally, he got his composure back. "I love you too." He smiled, lifting her chin and meeting her lips. "Move in with me?" He asked as he pulled away. Haley smiled brightly and reached her hand to his face, tracing his outline with her index finger. She didn't want to speak, she didn't want to ruin anything. So she smiled and nodded, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him again.

* * *

"Brooke?" Lucas finally said, after watching her cry for what felt like forever. He dropped the papers in his hands, they slowly spread out all over the carpet in front of him, and he stepped on them to get to her. He watched her broken emotion flood out. He hadn't even seen how terribly he had been treating her, but from this moment on, he didn't want to do it again. "Oh baby, Im so sorry." He said, finally, he moved faster. Rushing to her side and pulling her into his arms. She cried into his chest, not speaking. She pulled back from him, and looked up into his eyes. He was back, finally. It was him, she could see that light in his eyes, for the first time in weeks.

"I've missed you." Brooke whispered.

Lucas nodded and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Me too." He whispered. "I love you." He smiled, pulling her into him.

"I Love you too." She smiled, her tears had finally stopped. He may have been the one to make her cry, but he was also the only would could have made her stop. And he did. He made her stop.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the dark that fills your mind,_

_You finally find, you and I, Collide..._

* * *

_Okay... let me know please!_

_Michelley P._


	22. Am I Suppose To Be Happy?

Here ya go.. I can't say much im kinda rushed... lol that rhymed. SO here it is... don't like it...and Britt: Im sorry, lol. Just read lol.

* * *

Chapter 22: Am I Supposed To Be Happy.

Brooke woke up the next morning, smiling because of the night before. She rolled over and expected to let her arms fall over his sleeping chest, but instead she hit the soft mattress. She yawned and got out of bed, making her way downstairs as she pulled on her robe. "Luke?" She called out. She made her way into the kitchen, to find his note on the counter. Things wee still slightly good, he had the decency to leave her a note. But the note itself, wasn't a Lucas note. Gone to get the kids. There were no, I Love You's. No x's or o's. There was nothing special about. For a second she felt completely selfish to think she deserved this. It was just a note, she told herself as she balled it up and tossed it back on the counter.

"Mommy!" She heard a small voice call. She glanced into the hall and saw Michael toss his backpack onto the floor, his coat following it. Erica walked straight into the living room, not speaking, but going straight for the television. Brooke watched Lucas as he stepped over Michael's things on the floor, not bothering to pick them up.

"Hey baby..." Brooke smiled as she hugged Michael and scruffed his hair. "Want breakfast?" She suggested.

"No, we ate already, Can I watch a movie?" He asked, giving her a pleading look. She smiled and nodded, then he bounced into the living room. Lucas walked into the kitchen and gave her a small smile. He gave her a very quick kiss on the cheek, so quick that Brooke barely felt it.

"It was lonely, waking up without you there." Brooke smiled. He was looking in the fridge, and she wrapped her arms around him from behind. To her surprise, he shrugged her off, not completely though, enough so that he could turn and look at her.

He smiled slightly, then ignored he comment to take up a new topic. "The test results are in today, I have to go over today. Im not taking Erica." He sighed and walked out of the kitchen, then out the door. She heard the door slam. There it was again. The attitude he had been having towards her lately. She stood there, mouth gaped open as she wondered if last night had been just a slight wrinkle in time. The real Lucas had managed to surfaced for those few short hours. And now, it was like he had that person buried away again, as if he didn't want to be himself anymore.

She could hear Erica and Michael arguing, but had no will power to go in a stop them. She was contemplating something, ever since last night she what it was that she really wanted. Even as Lucas kissed her and laid with her, there was something different about every touch. She walked in and looked around the living room, noticing that there were no pictures around of their new family. Th ere were pictures of Lucas and Erica, of Nathan and Haley, of Karen, but none of her or Michael. As she sighed and walked over to stop the kids from fighting over a movie, she made up her mind.

She gently took the movie case from the hands of the children who were both pulling on it. She laid it softly on the floor and bent in front of both of them. She smiled at Michael and took a deep breath.

"Can you go upstairs and look for you batman suitcase please?" Michael's eyes widened and he smiled brightly.

"Are we going on a trip?" He asked, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Yeah baby, we're going on a trip." She smiled, her throat aching from the lump in it. Michael dashed upstairs and then Erica stared at Brooke with wide eyes.

"Can I come too?" She asked sweetly. Finally Brooke let a small tear fall from her eye, and she wiped it away so that Erica wouldn't notice.

She shook he head as more tears surfaced. "No, sweety, Im sorry." Brooke whispered, still crouched in front of the little girl. She took her hands and kissed them softly. "Do you want to go see your grandma and-"

"BROOKE!" She heard a voice call from the hall, then she hear d the door shut quickly behind him.

"Luke?" Brooke choked out. She walked out into the hall, tears still rolling down her cheeks and falling off her chin.

"I forgot my wallet." He said, breathing heavily. He rummaged through some clothing in a bench, then finally pulled it out. Today was worst then the night before. The night before, he noticed her tears, and though he seemed to have not wanted to at first, he comforted her. Now? He was standing in front of her as if everything was fine.

"Lucas!" Brooke finally exclaimed through her tears. Lucas was headed for the door again, but turned and looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What's going on. You're all hot and cold. I need to know where we stand!" She blurted out, taking time to inhale sharply through her sobs afterward. Then she broke out again, her sobs filling the hallway.

Lucas just shrugged and sighed. "I don't know." He put his head down and exhaled deeply, she could see so much emotion and pain in his face, but there was so much in her own body that she felt too weak to deal with his. "You're not happy here, are you?" He finally asked.

Brooke shook her head and let herself sob again. Knowing she was unhappy was one thing, admitting it, was another. It made the cut deeper and the pain worst. "Im miserable." She finally choked out.

Lucas sighed and nodded. He knew this, he could see it building up since she got there. "When I come home, we can-"

"When you get back, I won't be here." Brooke whispered, cutting him off. For a second she wondered what he was about to say. Would they work on it? Would he fix it? But then, she didn't care. She was tired of working on it alone, she was tired of fixing it by herself. "Since you're going, I'll drop Erica off at your mothers, then Michael and I are leaving.

_This is it._ Lucas thought. _I can walk away right now, and she'll be gone. Or, I can stay and try to fix this. _Their whole future was riding on this moment, and which way he turned, out the door or back into the hall. He stared at her, wondering what it was he wanted to do.

"Mommy! I found the suitcase!" Michael called from the top of the stairs. "Daddy, are you coming with us?" Michael asked. He stopped for a second, thinking about his words. Brooke gasped at the sound. Erica filled with jealousy in the family room, while Lucas's eyes filled with tears from hearing him call him daddy. It was the first time he ever did that. Michael slowly walked down the stairs and stood in front of Lucas, whose hand was on the doorknob.

"Are you?" Michael asked again. Brooke was crying again, her hand over her mouth as she cried uncontrollably. And now Lucas cried too as he kneeled in front of Michael and kissed his forehead.

"No buddy, Im not." He whispered. Then he hugged Michael tightly and wondered if he ever had to let him go. But when he saw his daughter standing in the background, he knew he had to. Walking over he picked Erica up and twirled one of her curls around her fingers.

"I'll take Erica with me." Lucas sighed. He walked over and kissed Brooke temple, then walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind them. Brooke looked at the closed door, and glanced at Michael, sadly thinking about how his last moments with his sister were spent arguing with her. And Lucas, he left. When his son finally opened up to him, he walked out, so now it was their turn to walk out.

As Lucas buckled Erica's seat belt, he glanced back at the house, wondering who'd be there when he came home, if she'd actually leave with his son.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Scott." The doctor called as he walked out of Natalie's room. Haley glanced at Nathan with fear when she took in the doctor's appearance. He was out of breath, his hair sticking off around his cap, his forehead drenched with sweat, and his eyes red with tears.

"Doctor..." Haley breathed. She reached down and grasped Nathan's hand while he returned the gesture, pulling Haley into him with his arm around her shoulders.

"Would you like to sit?" The doctor asked, waving towards the couch. Haley shook her head and waiting for the doctor to speak.

"We can take her home right? I mean, the surgery went fine, today's the day we can take her home." Nathan said, trying to lighten his own mood.

The doctor shook his head and sighed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Im afraid to say, there were some complications. We tried to call you."

"We were buying some things for her new room. We're moving into a new home." Haley nodded, trying not to take the doctor's words seriously, not letting them hit her.

"Well, this isn't an isolated case, this sometimes happens." The doctor explained in his best, professional emotionless voice.

"Just get to the point." Nathan snapped.

"The infant's-"

"Natalie, her name is Natalie." Haley snapped as well.

The doctor smiled slightly and nodded. "Natalie's body, seemed to have rejected the liver." The doctor started.

"Okay, so how can we fix this?" Nathan asked.

"We can't, we did what we could, but, it obviously wasn't enough ." The doctor sighed. He took of his cap and crumbled it in his hand. "Im sorry. If you have any questions, feel free to come see me." He whispered. Haley just stood there, her legs weak beneath her. Nathan's arm fell from her shoulders and he went and sat on the couch, finally sobbing as he let his hands covered his mouth as an attempt to keep them in.

Haley was still standing in the same spot when he glanced up again. He stood to walk to her, and when he reached for her, she fell beneath his grasp, her knees hitting the hard floor. Her mad screams and sobs filled the whole hospital but no one spoke. No one looked, the kept their backs to them, trying not to watch them as they fell apart on the floor.

"This can't be happening!" Haley finally screamed. She looked up as Nathan sat at her side, staring coldly into the distance. She looked around and saw Angela standing at the counter, wiping away a few stranded tears and glancing at them every once in a while. "Angela!" Haley cried as she ran over to her, when she stood up she felt Nathan hand fall from her back, but she couldn't bare to look back and see him.

"Hey..." Angela whispered. Her eyes were red from crying and her hands shaky as she tried to fill out a form.

"Tell me it isn't true." Haley cried as Angela hugged her. "Not Natalie, not my little girl." Haley cried. She felt Nathan's hands around her waist as he pulled her into him. And they stood there, in the middle of t he hospital, crying together, falling apart together, breaking together.

* * *

Lucas walked into the house. The results were in, and he needed someone to talk to about the news, but as Erica ran into the house in front of him, he felt a lonely chill crawl up his back.

"Daddy, look, it's a letter." Erica said as she grabbed a piece of paper from the stairs. Lucas took the paper from her hands, then she disappeared into living room.

_If you want to talk about it, you can call me. I love you._ That was all it said, there was a space and then she signed her's and Michael's names. Lucas hands shook as the aper fell out of his hands and to the floor. He made his choice and now here he was facing the consequences. She had really left. Throughout that day, he secretly didn't think she would, but he hadn't realized how much he had worn her out or just how miserable she was.

On this day, Lucas should have been happy. The results were in, Erica was his daughter. But, on a day he thought he'd lose his daughter, he lost his son instead.

_When you come back I won't be here  
She said and gently pulled me near  
If you want to talk you can call  
And no it's not your fault _

I just smiled and said let go of me  
But there's something that I've just gotta know  
Did someone else steal my part?  
She said it's not my fault

Then my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too

I was drifted in between  
Like I was on the outside looking in, yeah yeah  
In my dreams you are still here  
Like you've always been

Oh yeah, my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too

I gave myself away completely  
But you just couldn't see me  
Though I was sleeping in your bed  
'Cause someone else was on your mind  
In your head

When I came back she wasn't there  
Just a note left on the stairs  
If you want to talk give me a call

My heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too  
When the one that you want doesn't want you

* * *

K.. wa ya think... let me know! Gotta go! Ouch, that rhymed too... gosh... lol

Michelley P.


	23. Watch Me Slip Away

Hey, Im ina rush sorry.. i had t his posted before but it never worked.. check it out.. tell me what u think

* * *

Chapter 23: Watch Me Slip Away.

Hands were shaking. Backs were arched. Black clothing blowing in that cold bitter wind as th at tiny casket lowered into that cold ground. With slow red too fast movements, piles of earth covered its top until it finally disappeared. The white flowers on top of it became brown with the dirt and the image of them slowly disappearing beneath it was stuck in everyone's head.

She stood there. Her eyes were red and swollen and her hands were gripping a worn out tissue with all the strength she had left. She didn't put any time into her looks that day, she didn't take the time to put on her makeup or do her hair. And everyone could see how broken she was by her lack of self assessment. She could feel the people around her slowly leaving, and she watched as the priest let out a final breath and he too walked out of the graveyard. But she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel him next to her, standing so that their arms grazed, but he didn't reach out and touch her.

He was afraid to, he thought she needed her space. But most of all, he was afraid to touch her because he was afraid she'd break in his grip. She hadn't opened her mouth to say more than ten words. She didn't even sob. Her cries were soft and silent, even more heartbreaking for everyone to watch as she sat in that new nursery which her daughter never did get to use, holding dearly onto her blanket.

Lucas walked past her, and softly kissed her forehead before walking away as well. Two or three more people lingered around, and when they passed they gave her sad nods and then went on with their lives. Their worlds hadn't stopped turning. They hadn't forgotten how to breathe or feel or love. They hadn't lost their appetites, or their speech... or their daughter in that case.

"Haley..." Nathan finally tried. She didn't move to look at him. She stared coldly ahead at that now completely covered grave. And she finally realized that it was over. There was no chance that she could come back, there was no chance that t his was a dream. Their daughter's infant body was laying beneath that heavy cold soil, and there was nothing she could do anymore.

"We could have done more..." She whispered. She still didn't look at him, she took a deep breath and watched as a leaf blew over the grave and the wind began to blow harder.

"No... we're not doctors." Nathan whispered back. Still, he didn't reach for her, he was positive it was what she wanted. This was how she was. When tragedy struck, she'd want to be alone. He had it all figured out, and though it wasn't what he wanted, he knew it was what she needed. He was wrong. For the past few days, throughout all the funeral arrangements, he had been so strong, and she had been waiting for him to at least reach out for her, to show he was there. This was what she needed. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want things to be quiet and enable her to think about everything, her mind spinning quickly as she tried her best to think of other things.

She took one last look at the grave and let out a long, hard, loud sigh. The sigh shook around them and she almost couldn't get her breath back afterwards. "Im ready to go home now." She whispered. Nathan nodded and placed his hand on her lower back to guide her away.

* * *

"Is Brooke soon coming home from her trip?" Erica asked as she sat on the couch, eating popcorn. Lucas stared at her, he had been lost in his thoughts about Natalie. About how Haley and Nathan must feel. They had fought so hard to keep their daughter alive, to keep her with them, and while his was safe and healthy, he had given up. It wasn't for long, but he had still given up. He hadn't fought half as hard, but that was over. And he was promising himself he would cherish every single moment with Erica. He would have with Brooke too, if he hadn't gone so far to drive her away, with his son.

"No... I don't think she's going to come home." Lucas sighed. Erica's eyes shot up at him in terror, but before she could speak, the doorbell rang.

"Peyton..." Lucas said after swinging the door open, hoping it would be Brooke.

"Don't act so disappointed." Peyton joked. She was dressed in all dark clothing, which normally wouldn't have been strange for her, except that today was the day where it was almost mandatory, and it seemed... fitting... that she would today. "I know, I'd be disappointed if I showed up on my doorstep too." She smiled again.

"Hey!" Erica squealed from behind Lucas when she saw Peyton. "Daddy, let her in!" She whined. Lucas at first wanted to object, but in order to keep his only daughter happy, he opened the door wider and stepped aside, let Peyton nervously step into the hall.

"Hey..." Peyton smiled down at her. Erica laughed then bounced back into the living room as if she wanted Peyton to follow. But she didn't, not right away.

"Lucas... I need to tell you something." Peyton said nervously. There seemed to be a huge weight in her voice and a sorry guilt lurked around her.

"What's up? You going to tell me you rigged the paternity tests, that Erica still isn't my daughter?" Lucas snapped. He could see that Peyton was trying hard to be positive and easy to get along with here, so he swallowed his pride and listened. "Sorry..." He whispered.

"Don't apologize, I've been a bitch, I get it." Peyton began, then before she could begin what she came to tell him, he snapped again.

"A bitch? That's what you think you were? A little easy on yourself aren't you?" Then once more, as Peyton nodded understandably, he kept quiet.

"Since my father died, I've been walking around here, and I've seen you guys. Your lives have finally fallen into place. You were so happy. I saw you and Brooke... and Erica... at the park, with your son too, and it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that I had to be so miserable, while you guys... were so happy. With MY daughter. I guess I just... I wanted to take that away from you, since it had been taken from me."

"You threw it away, no one took it." Lucas corrected her. Still, he could hear the truth and meaning in her voice, so he once again quieted down to let her finish, she shifted nervously, but spoke again.

"I knew that Erica was you daughter." She spat out. Lucas's eyes opened widely and he examined her for a quick second.

"You didn't cheat on me with Jake?" He questioned.

"No..." She chuckled a little. "I did do that... I love Jake, it doesn't mean it was right but... I love him."

"So how were you sure she wasn't Jake's?"

"I was pregnant before I was with Jake." Lucas stood there for a second, wondering how someone could be so cruel and make others suffer so much.

"Can you leave... please?" Lucas asked quietly. Peyton nodded and then left again. Leaving Lucas standing alone in the hallway.

"Where'd she go?" Erica asked sadly as she appeared in the hall.

"She left." Lucas whispered.

Erica's eyes swelled up with tears and her lip quivered. "Why do all my mommy's always leave me?" She pouted, trying not to cry in front of her father. Lucas just stared at her, not knowing what to say, and never realizing how hard it had been for her, to have people come and go in her life so quickly. "Was I bad?" Shw questioned. But before Lucas could object, she charged up the stairs and disappeared into her room, leaving nothing but the sound of her door slamming, lingering in the air.

* * *

Nathan shut the door behind them as they entered the house. He watched her as she weakly took the stairs to go somewhere, somewhere that she was now practically living.

"Don't.. Haley..." Nathan objected. She stopped for a second, her head down and her back to him, but soon she continued on her way, her image fading as she turned the corner at the top.

He just sighed, then loosened his tie and pressed the button on their answering machine.

"Nathan, It's Jack, your lawyer. Sorry I haven't been able to return your calls, the wife and I were in Hawaii on vacation. But, I checked in on this divorce as soon as I got home. And I want you to know that it isn't real. There's no way this is possible. Someone has simply been tampering with your mail, sending out false letters. I even went to confirm it with the judge and social services. Your divorce is not final, it will still take a year, or in this case, since so much time has passed, five more months. Ah, Im sorry for the misunderstanding, and Im sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. But I'd like you to know that we can look into finding out who did this. Call me when you get the chance. By the way, Im terribly sorry for your loss. We'll be in touch."

"We're not divorced?" A small voice came from the doorway. Nathan looked over in surprise to see Haley standing there, arms draped around herself.

He let a small smile dance on his lips and then whispered, "I guess not." Haley smiled brightly and slowly walker over to him. "Im surprised your down here so early." He admitted.

"So am I." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer for a brief second. The hug was short and quick, but tender. "I Love You." She whispered with her back to him. Then once more she disappeared upstairs, to her new bedroom, filled with the sweet, but haunting memories or their daughter.

"I Love You Too." He whispered to the empty space in his arms.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *


	24. Just Breathe

Sorry! I know its been awhile.. Ive been really busy and I will be for the next week too... as here you go...and hang on.. only a couple mroe chapter left.. I think...

* * *

Chapter 24: Just Breathe

The emptiness of their house was deafening. The sadness in his daughter's eyes was breath taking, and the numbness in his body was over taking. He couldn't remember the last time he heard his daughter speak. She sat at her grandmother's café with her, all day long. She would sit on a tall bench, her feet dangling in the air, staring down at the floor. To his surprise, she never asked questions, just sat there sadly, her face emotionless.

He opened the door to his empty home late that night, walking in and staring into the darkness. Shutting the door quietly, he stood in one place, trying to find strength in such weakness. Throughout the house their voices and memories were driving him insane. He could still hear two children laughing, but now not even one child wanted to stick around. He could often hear her humming as she bounced down the stairs, but the humming was beginning to fade with her. There was still the smell of her strawberry shampoo in the bathroom, and her perfume on his old jersey. There was still that batman movie in his son's DVD player and there was still clothes of theirs in the laundry. Laundry he'd never be able to do.

It reminded him of something he had heard Peyton say back in highschool, after her mother died, it was a line from her favorite poem. In the endless perfection of your absence. His family's absence was so choking, it was perfect. The groceries she had picked before she left still sat in the cupboard. No one ate there anymore, it's too empty. Her list of things needed was still on the refrigerator, right next to a picture of him and Erica. He hadn't noticed how empty the picture was without Brooke and Michael, not until they left.

* * *

Their old house wasn't like she had remembered it. Before it had been so full of life, even without Lucas. There was always chaos that kept her from thinking of him. But now the deadness of the house was haunting her. She'd tried to get back to her old job, but it wasn't as fulfilling as she remembered. Unlike Erica, Michael always asked questions. He always wanted to know where his father was, when they were going back home, or if Erica could come visit to play with him. He had never needed anyone but his mother before now. But when he played, it was too lonely, when he ate, there were too many empty spaces at the table and when he cried his mother's comforting wasn't enough anymore.

Brooke stared at him, worried about how he'd get along in school. He'd start soon, here in New York. He never seemed to pay attention to anyone or anything anymore, just the things that were obvious to him. She couldn't help but blame herself, because from what she could see, it was her fault. She had dragged him from New York, to Tree Hill. He finally gets on his feet and she pulls him to the ground again, ripping his rug from his feet and bringing him back to New York.

She had come to a realization in the last few weeks. She left because she was hurting, but she hadn't thought about how all of the running was going to affect her son. She hadn't thought once. She ran back when she was pregnant with him, and she was running again. Though these thoughts shouted for her to go back, she didn't want to. Not yet. She needed to know that Lucas wanted this family and she was just too tired of being the first person to take a step.

* * *

Nathan came home from another long day. He didn't bother to call out to Haley when he closed the door behind him. Because if he didn't see her laying sadly on the couch, then she was sitting in that rocking chair in the nursery, staring out the window and holding Natalie's teddy bear. He had been trying to be patient, to be understanding, but he was beginning to get angry. Haley sat there all day long as if this only affected her, as if Natalie hadn't been his child, just her's. He was hurting too, but he wasn't allowed to show it, he was too concentrated on holding them together, he had to hold up his own weight, as well as her's. But he was afraid that he was just getting too weak to hold up either.

He looked around the house and threw his coat on the bench. It was dark there but there was something different he couldn't point out. Slowly he walked to the fridge and poured some water for himself. As he walked across the hall, he stared at the stairs going up with Natalie's door on the right. He looked up, and wondered if he had the strength to beg her today. He probably did, but he didn't want to anymore. He was too tired and battered.

* * *

She knew he was angry, and she knew he had the right to be. She stood in that room with the door closed, unable to believe she had let herself fall so far. She stared at the walls, wondering if she was ready for this. Even if she wasn't, it was time for her to be. She was too tired of being sad, and she was tired of being lonely. She could see how Nathan was beginning to lose faith. This was hitting her now, all at once it took away her breath. She was hurting Nathan even more than Natalie's death did. And she was tired of being so weak.

She knew it wasn't fair to him. She stared at the walls again, and then pulled the brush down across them, little by little letting go of those bright yellows and pinks, and most of all, letting go of her. She kept telling herself it was okay, as she lived off of each stroke of the brush. She knew it was her turn to be strong, and she knew that he missed her just as much as she missed him. She thought this was crazy, to miss someone so much when they're always just down the hall. She took a deep breath and kept painting, only now realizing that she hadn't heard him come in. She wasn't sure if he had been quiet or just late, but she wanted to finish this before he begged her again. She was praying he'd beg her again.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore, whenever he breathed, it hurt. He couldn't breathe without them. Whenever he walked it hurt, he couldn't move without them. Whenever he spoke his words got lost, he was meaningless without them. And every second of his day, he hurt, he couldn't live without them. He ran his fingers across the numbers on the phone just as he had so many times before, but this time he pressed down and listened to the rings. They were long and threatening, and as each one went out, another came. But no voice.

He was sitting on his counter with that picture of him and Erica, wanting to fill that empty space. She said he could have called her, but maybe he had waited to late, because the rings went on and on and no one answered.

"Guess you're not there..." He whispered as he hung up the telephone. He sat there alone and stared at the floor.

"Daddy?" A voice called from the hall. The voice was happy and cheerful and it bounced off the walls like one of his small toys. Lucas jumped from the counter and switched on the hall light as he ran out. Michael was running towards him, laughing and throwing himself into his father's arms. Lucas smelled his hair, the same shampoo as his mother's. The door was still open but Lucas couldn't see anyone there. He could see headlights in the driveway, and knew it was her.

"Is she going to come in?" He asked Michael as he pulled his up into his arms, still hugging him tighter than he ever did before. Michael looked out and then shook his head. "Where is she going to go?"

"A hotel... can I stay with you and Erica... please?" Michael dropped his book bag on the floor and stared at Lucas with hope in his eyes.

"Of course... Erica's sleeping at her grandmother's.. but..."

"My grandmother too!" Michael giggled as he hugged Lucas again. Lucas laughed and hugged him back.

"I'll tell your mother..." He whispered. Michael nodded and Lucas walked out into the dark, bending over to look into Brooke's car window. She had her head on the steering wheel, and he could see her back shaking. He tapped on the window and she stared out at him. "Why don't you come in Brooke..." He smiled sadly. "Im really..."

"Don't say it!" She cut in. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not here for me, I'm here because I know he needed you..." She said as she screwed down the window. "It wasn't fair to him or you. But I can't be with you again, not yet." She whispered. Lucas nodded and stood up as she back out the driveway.

* * *

Nathan stood in the bathroom and took of his watch at the sink. There was still something different here. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. But still, he couldn't figure out what it was. She pulled off his shirt and ran the water in the shower, but stopped everything when the smell of paint crossed his nose.

"Haley?" He asked as he rushed into the room. He swung open the door and hit the paint can, spilling paint everywhere. "Shit!" He spat as he rushed over to pick it up and dab the floor with a rag. He looked around at the room, it was almost completely covered with the sweetest shade of dark blue.

"I was hoping you'd come up earlier." She whispered from the corner. Her face had small stains of paint and her clothes was covered. "But I don't blame you for not coming..." She admitted.

He walked around the room and then realized what had been different about the house. All of the baby things, all of the toys that they could never manage to pick up, were gone. And in here, there was no crib, there was no baby clothes or toys, it was a normal room now. The only special meaning that was left, was in the one strip of pink that she was spreading blue over.

"What are you doing?" He breathed. She turned and looked at him, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she smiled.

"I'm trying to move on... I think I'm ready now." She nodded. She dropped the paintbrush and stepped back to stare at the room. She let out a deep refreshing breath. "I put the things in the garage, for the future... you know?" She smiled and walked next to him. He didn't speak, just stared around the room, not sure what he thought.

* * *

Okay.. its terrible I know... but its all I could fit in in the time I have! sorry... but review anyways! 


	25. Dying Of Guilt

Hey Guys, I know I've been taking a while to update, but he reviews havne't been coming in either! lol, I guess thats due to the holidays and stuff.. but thats fine... if you're not there to review when I post this, be sure to review each chapter okay? lol. Here you go... I hope you like...

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Dying From Guilt.

The hotel room was steamy and dusky. There was barely any light there, even with the lights on. The whole area inside the room was so crammed that Brooke almost felt like she couldn't breathe. There was a small strip of light shining through the broken shades, and you could see the dust in the air, flocking into the light. Brooke was almost afraid to breathe in this air at all; she was afraid that there was some sort of virus in the dirty air that would kill her. She couldn't go anywhere better, after leaving her job twice; she had no money and no way of getting any. She was proud of herself though, she was doing all of this for her son; living in this broken down hotel, with no money and hardly any food, for her son. She was happy that her son was in a nice big house, with fresh air and healthy, clean surroundings. She searched the room for something to occupy herself, something to drown out her own thoughts. There was nothing there though. Besides her scattered clothes, and a dirty bed, there was nothing here to offer herself.

She was startled when a soft knock came at her door, making her jump on the squeaky bed. She was almost afraid to answer the door. To her, it felt like one of those scary movies where the once happy-rich-preppy girl finds herself on the lower end, and becomes completely groped by dirty old men. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked out through. There wasn't even a chain on this door, so she prayed to god it was someone she knew. And it was. Lucas stood there, in the bright light outside, screwing up his nose. She swung the door open and stared at him. Back in his car she could see Michael and Erica, happily playing together. Before, she may have been yelling at them, to settle down and stop jumping around in the car, but now she appreciated it more than she thought was possible.

"Brooke..." Lucas gasped. He pushed his way past her and stood a bit further in her doorway. He didn't want to leave the door completely; he wanted to keep his eye on the car where his children were. Normally, Tree Hill was a safe place, but this was a side of it that he hadn't seen before, and he didn't trust it.

"Hey..." She sighed. She didn't bother trying to hide the state she was in. She sat on her bed and let him take in the appearance of the room.

"What are you doing here?" He said, completely mesmerized with the room that Brooke had been able to afford.

"Well..." She said in a sarcastic tone. "I was just getting ready to redecorate, I was thinking I'd paint the family room light blue, what to you think I'm doing!" She scoffed. She crossed her arms childishly. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not Lucas.

"Oh Brooke... you don't need to be here, you can just come home." He pleaded her.

"No thank you, I think this place it nice, just like home!" She smiled slyly.

"I knew we were having problems Brooke, but if this is how you looked at our home, we really do need to redecorate. This place is disgusting." He shook his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Come on, get your things, you're coming home!" He actually demanded.

"Not a chance! I'm fine!" She yelled. Lucas turned back and looked at the kids, just to make sure they were fine.

"I cannot let you live like this!" He argued.

"That's not up to you, is it?"

"Well, you are the mother of my child. And I can easily bring up a story of how I don't like the situation my son's mother is in. I can offer help, and get the judge to make you take it." Lucas nodded to himself.

"You wouldn't!" Brooke gasped, walking over to face him. She was standing so close to him that she could smell his cologne. It tempted her, to just throw herself at him, to be with him right there and go home with her family.

"No..." He admitted sadly. "But I'm not going to let you live like this." He kept arguing.

"Please leave..."

"Brooke!"

"Now!" She yelled. So he turned and left, he closed the door and went home, trying to figure out a way to rescue her from the mess she was in. Brooke wasn't sure why she had acted so angry with him, but then all she could think of, was it was her pride. Having Lucas, of all people, to see her in such a mess, weakened her a little, causing her to put up a huge defensive barrier.

* * *

"Welcome to day one of starting over!" Nathan smiled. With his arms outstretched, he led Haley into their living room. She stepped in and noticed herself being completely surrounded by tiny purple flowers. All of the furniture had been cleared out, and in the center of the room was a small table, set perfectly for two people.

"We've been through a lot." Nathan continued. He pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for Haley to sit. She was still staring around the room in amazement as she sat down. "And now, I hope we can finally get back to where we're meant to be." He smiled. He sat down in the chair across from her, and watched her as she stared around the room still.

"Nathan… this is…" She couldn't find the words to describe the comfort she was now feeling. "You're amazing." She finished in a short breath.

"Not as amazing as you." He smirked. He reached out and grabbed her hand, and pulled it in to kiss her palm. Then he stood up and pulled his chair around so that it was at her side and not so far away from her. "I've really missed you. I know how you felt now, when I left. Not having you around was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. And you were just upstairs. I can't imagine what you went through when I took off, because I was actually gone. You? You never really went anywhere." He felt a need to justify everything he had done in the past year. But Haley shook her head to stop him.

"Let's not talk about that right now… please…" She whispered. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, stopping him as he got ready to speak again. "It doesn't matter anymore. That's over." She smiled and laughed.

"I just wanted you to know… I needed you to know… I'm not going anywhere. I know that everything that has happened, with us and with…" He dared to say her name. He was afraid to speak about Natal

* * *

ie, afraid it would cause Haley to go back to her state again. "Natalie... I know it was my fault. If I hadn't left, things would have been different."

"Stop It!" Haley yelled, but she was laughing and smiling at the same time. Nathan just stared at her sadly, and she could tell that he was still blaming himself, even as she asked him not to. So instead of begging him not to, she simply leaned in and kissed him softly. As she pulled back, she looked at him. His eyes were still closed as if he were hanging onto that kiss with every fiber in his body. So once more, she kissed him, not wanting to break away this time. But they both did. And as Nathan smiled, Haley whispered, "I don't blame you."

He nodded, but she still wondered if he believed her. He was praying that she really didn't blame him, and even if she didn't, he'd always blame himself for his daughter's death. Instead of arguing with her now though, he got up and pressed play on the stereo, then reached out and pulled Haley up with him, dancing softly in the middle of their home.

* * *

"Daddy?" Erica spoke up as they settled in on a long, quiet drive home.

"Yeah…" Lucas answered; he glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"Mommy isn't coming home?" Lucas glanced at Michael as Erica said this, waiting to see if he'd have a jealous reaction. But he didn't. He just looked at Lucas hopefully, agreeing with Erica.

"Not yet…" Lucas sighed.

"When?" Michael then asked.

"I'm not sure." Lucas looked back at the kids in the back seat. They looked so sad that Brooke wasn't coming home, and he felt terrible. The only reason Brooke had left was because Lucas hadn't treated her how he should have. And as he stared back at his kids, he could only blame himself for the pain they were feeling.

* * *

Okay.. there it wass. I hope you liked it. I really really do. This fanfic will probabl soon be coming to a close. So... prepare for it to start summing up. Review please... thank you. Love you guys... you're awesome!

Michelley P.

P.S. Happy Holidays:)


	26. Moving On

Hey, this is really REALLY short... Sorry

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: Moving On 

"Brooke?" Haley called. She let herself into Brooke's messy hotel room with shock. Brooke Davis was not the type of girl to be living in this sort of environment. Haley kicked her way through the clothes on the floor and coughed from the bad smell in the room. She could tell that it had always been there, and she could tell that Brooke had tried to get rid of the smell because she could harshly smell Brooke's perfume through the odor.

"Dammit!" She heard Brooke yell from the bathroom.

"Brooke?" Haley called out. She walked in through the lonely but crowded room and stood in the open bathroom doorway. "What are you doing?" She asked. Brooke was sitting down on the sink looking completely defeated.

"The plug in doesn't work in here!" Brooke whined. She held up her straightener to justify. "I didn't hear you come in… wait… how'd you get in?" She asked her. She didn't ask her this in a rude way; she really wanted to know how Haley got in.

"Well…" Haley smirked. "There's this thing… called a door… comes in handy."

Brooke stood up and sighed then looked out at the front door. "I locked it!"

"Sweety… you're lock doesn't work, your plug ins don't work…. This place is crap!" Haley smiled. She walked over and hugged Brooke.

"I'm not going back to him. I can't let him win!" Brooke tried to explain her reason for staying there.

"I don't expect you to." Haley smiled understandably. "So I've come to help you." Brooke followed Haley out of the bathroom and next to her bed.

"How can you possibly help me? Lucas and I had our time, and now it's over. I'll be okay, once I find a job and get on my feet, then I'll get my son and things will be fine." Brooke tried to be positive.

"Well.. if you need just a little help to get on your feet… I happen to have a spare bedroom!" Haley grinned. "We… redecorated, Natalie's." She nodded, proud of herself of being able to speak openly about the topic.

"Oh…" Brooke wanted to be excited about this, but she couldn't help but feel bad about taking over Natalie's room. "Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes…" Haley nodded. "I bought pink pillow cases today, and curtains, it's all ready for you." She smiled.

Brooke bubbled over and hugged Haley. "I really wasn't warming up to this place." Just as Haley went to sit on Brooke's bed and watch her pack, the end of the bed gave way and the bed, Haley included, came plummeting to the floor. Both girls burst out in laughter at the sight of Haley on the floor, dingy bed clothes on across her shoulders.

* * *

"Are you sure this okay?" Brooke asked again as she dropped her suitcases on the bedroom floor. Nathan stood in the door way as Haley stayed downstairs working on dinner. 

"Of course!" Nathan laughed, "Brooke, you should have known you were welcome here!" He smiled.

"I know, but, this room?" She sighed.

"It's okay, we're fine." Nathan smiled. He took a deep breath and it still hurt a little, but no doubt, he was recovering.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys." Brooke said for the first time.

"It was a hard time for all of us, you did what you needed to do. It's fine." Nathan assured her.

"No, it isn't fine, Nathan. Regardless of what I was going through, Lucas and I made you guys go through it alone. It's wasn't fair… I'm so sorry." Brooke pleaded him.

Nathan nodded. "What's done is done. And you're here now. So… it's okay." Nathan smiled. "We're all still recovering so… it'd be nice to get through it all together."

"Yeah…I guess we are huh?" Brooke smiled. She sat back on the bed, relieved that it didn't fall beneath her.

"Next step… get you and Luke back together." Nathan smirked.

"Nathan! No!" Brooke gasped. "Don't even think of it, it's not going to happen!"

"We'll see…" Nathan smiled. Then he disappeared down the stairs to help his wife with dinner.

* * *

"Hey!" Haley smiled as Nathan walked in to help her make dinner. 

"Hey…" He smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her quickly and then checked what she was cooking. "What's this?" He asked. He picked up a white envelope that was addressed to them. Haley just shrugged and kept cooking.

"What is it? It came with the mail today but I didn't get a chance to open it." Haley stated.

"It's a letter…. Wow… from Peyton." Nathan said in surprise.

"Peyton?" Haley repeated. She turned off the stove and walked over to see the letter. Nathan was reading the letter, and his face was turning from surprise to anger.

"It was her…" He simply whispered. "She didn't want to tell us face to face, because of how Lucas took it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haley sighed. Nathan was so much taller than her that she couldn't see the papers in his hands. He leaned over on the counter and she could see the words on the letter. "Our divorce? She made that up?" Haley gasped.

"And she wrote us a letter to tell us?" Nathan began to shout angrily.

"Oh well..." Haley shrugged. She went over to the cupboard and pulled something else out.

"Oh well? Haley! She almost tore us apart!" Nathan argued.

"But she didn't! And it's over now. She didn't break us up because it just isn't possible. Can we place not bring it up ever again!" Haley shouted back. "I'm tired of looking back on all of those mistakes. Can we just please focus in the future? Please?" Haley lowered her voice and pleaded with him.

Nathan thought about this for a minute, "Her and Jake have left town to start over…" He read off the letter.

"Good for them… I think we all need to just take a deep breath and start all over." Haley smiled. She stirred the sauce in her pan and then licked a little off her finger.

Nathan nodded then balled up the paper, throwing it in the trash. "Well, if we're going to do it, we need to help Brooke and Lucas do the same." He smirked. She laughed and nodded, then he walked over and continued helping her.

* * *

Sorry again that it's so short... 

Michelley P.


	27. Highschool

Hey, here's chapter twenty seven, I'd say more but I have tos tudy.. sorry guys... hope you all like this...

Michelley P.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven: Highschool

Lucas woke up at 6:00am to the bitter sobs of a quiet voice in the room next to his. He listened for a while, with his eyes wide open. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he had been dreaming about this sob for the past few nights. But now it was real and he could hear it growing tired as the morning began to wake itself with the dim sunlight.

"Mikey?" Lucas yawned as he tip toed in and sat on the edge of Michael's bed. Michael didn't anser, but tried to act as though he was strong. But Lucas placed his hand on the little boy's back and he could feel it shaking. "Michael what's wrong?" He asked with fatherly concern.

"No-othing." He sobbed.

Lucas couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. He had never seen a five year old act so strong. "Come on Buddy, you can tell me." He encouraged him. Michael sighed and rolled over to look at his father. He then crawled up into Lucas's lap and buried his swollen eyes into his chest.

"I miss my Mommy." He admitted.

"I miss her too..." A small voice whined from the doorway. Lucas glanced over to see Erica top toeing into the room. She was wearing her pink nightdress and she was dragging that same old bunny. Lucas could see that Erica was worried about Michael, as her eyes began to brim with tears as Michael's sobs got louder.

She pulled herself up onto Lucas's lap on the bed with them and peeked down at Michael. "Do you want my bunny?" Michael stared up at her and Lucas stared down at her. When these two had first met, their biggest disagreement was over Michael using that bunny, and now to make him happy, Erica was offering it to him. Lucas felt so proud, but then disappointed as Michael shook his head and tried his best to hold back more tears.

"I want my mommy..." He finally sobbed. Then Erica sobbed with him, both of the kids curled into Lucas's chest sadly. For the first time since Brooke left, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do this without her.

* * *

"You're up early." Haley grinned as she walked into the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee and the image of Brooke sitting by the screen window. Brooke laughed as Haley smiled brightly and whirled around the room happily.

"Yeah..." She finally responded. She just couldn't tear her eyes from Haley, she looked happier and healthier than she ever had. "Couldn't sleep. But you seem to have slept well." Brooke smiled back. Haley stopped what she was doing and then just smiled at Brooke. Then she raced over and pulled Brooke into a huge hug.

"You know you're my best friend right... no matter my brother ever says or does, you'll always be it." She grinned. Brooke laughed and hugged her back, but then pushed he away.

"Yeah, same for you..." Brooke smiled. "Gosh Hales... I'm so proud of you... you look happier than ever."

"I am..." She smiled again. But her smile faded and she gave Brooke a serious look. "You look more miserable than ever."

"I miss my son." She defended. Which was true. Since Michael was born she never spent more than one night away from him in a row. And now the days were stretching on and Brooke was feeling more and more like an absent parent, like her own parents.

"What about his father?" Haley questioned, raising one eyebrow at her.

"No, I'm good..." Brooke lied. "I don't miss Lucas." She said. She didn't feel as though she was lying, because to say she missed him, wouldn't even begin to conclude how she was feeling about their break up.

Haley got ready to argue, but then her face lit up as she saw her husband's approaching figure on the stairs. She walked over quickly and threw her arms around him as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He smiled brightly as he gripped her face and kissed her gently.

"Good morning..." She whispered into his mouth as she pulled away.

"Hmm. I love you..." He grinned as he kissed her temple. He couldn't help but be this way with her now, after all they had been through, they were now happier than ever and he had the urge every second to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

Haley let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, smiling. "I love you too." She hugged into his chest and closed her eyes again, but the silence was broken by the sound of Brooke's scoff.

"I feel like I'm living with the God damn Brady bunch or... Camden's or something! Could you two be any more of a corny couple?" She asked them.

"I don't think so..." Nathan smiled. Then he looked down at Haley who was smiling up at him. "But if you find any good ways, let us know okay?" He directed towards Brooke.

"Ah... let me think... no!" She almost laughed. There was a knock at the door and Nathan had to disappointedly pry himself form his wife to answer it. Haley walked over and sat next to Brooke. Brooke was almost getting sick of how bright and smiley those two were lately. But she was sure that she was in no way going to ruin it for them.

"I'm thinking of getting my own place, get out of your hair."Brooke admitted.

Haley bit her lip and suggested, "Or... you can just move back in with..."

"Lucas is here!" Nathan called as if this wee a warning to Brooke, before Lucas entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks for giving them a heads up man, I'm sure they're all out through the patio door now." He joked sadly. He walked into the kitchen with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his faded jeans. His hair was a little messy and his black t shirt was wrinkled. He looked tired and defeated, but his eyes were so bright when he stared at Brooke, staring at him.

"The kids are gone to school..." He informed them. "I was wondering if maybe me and Brooke could talk alone..." he said quickly while he had the nerve.

"Brooke and I?" Haley said casually as she flicked through the morning paper.

"No, actually just me and-" Lucas started. Then his eyes lit up and he raced over and hugged Haley.

"What was that for?" Haley laughed as she hugged him back. Nathan grinned from the doorway, knowing why he did it. Because he had wanted to do the same.

"For correcting me on my grammar!" He grinned. They all just laughed at him and he hugged her again. "I've missed you!" He laughed.

"Oh..." Haley smiled. She knew why he hugged her now, and it relieved her to know that things _were_ going back to normal in her life now. She was being herself again, and it was refreshing. "If Nathan had given me a reward every time I corrected him in tutoring in highschool I wouldn't have been able to wait until marriage to..." She stopped and blushed and Brooke bursted out laughing. Nathan grinned and walked behind her, kissing her cheek and Lucas back away from her, a little disgusted. The four of them just stayed like that for a second, laughing like old times. Then Lucas sighed, wanting to be exactly like it used to be, and he raised his eyebrows at Brooke.

At first she hesitated. But she sighed and walked out into the living room with him nervously.

"Finally!" Nathan exclaimed. He whirled around the chair and kissed Haley hard on the mouth. He pulled away for a split second. "Don't ever talk like that when people are hear again..." He laughed, "I could barely resist you when you're... you." He smiled. Then she smiled back and grabbed his face, pulling it into her's and kissing him with the same force.

* * *

There you go... let me know what you think please and thank you:)

Michelley P.


	28. Just Another Desperation

Hey!!!!! here's a chapter really quick.. wanted to get it in before I go continue studying for Biology, which i officially hate now, by the way. So hope you like... review please...

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Tree Hill. Nor Am I Affiliated With Any Part Of It

Michelle

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight: Just Another Desperation

"What do you think he wants to talk to her about?" Haley whispered as she tip toed over to the door to try and hear Brooke and Lucas's conversation. Nathan laughed and walked over with her. She thought he was going to listen with her, but instead he grabbed her shoulders and led her back to the chair where she had been sitting.

"Let them do that on their own." He smirked. He knelt in front of her and kissed her hands, then leaned his face into her lap. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned and closed his eyes. Leaning over, she kissed the back of his head and rested her face there. It was uncomfortable for both of them, but they didn't care. They wanted to stay like that for as long as humanly possible. It had been so long since they were able to be together like this, with no worries or complaints, and neither wanted to break it.

"I can't hear any talking." Haley whispered, referring to Lucas and Brooke in the other room.

"Leave it Haley..." Nathan smirked.

"My neck hurts." She finally spoke. Nathan laughed and lifted his head, causing her to lift her's as well.

"So does mine." She laughed back. She gave him a quick kiss and pulled back to look him straight in the eye. She couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at her, as if he knew every inch of her. And he did. She took comfort in this, knowing that her husband knew her so well, when so many other couples struggled to stay together, to know one another.

"Let's go for a walk." Nathan suggested.

"Where?" Haley laughed.

"I don't know... let's just walk." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, then led her out of the house.

* * *

Brooke nervously sat on the edge of the couch with her hands between her knees. She ran her fingers through her hair and waited for Lucas to speak. He just stood in front of her, pacing around and sighing. She waited and waited but he couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say.

"Luke... you dragged me here... to talk..." Brooke complained. "So if you have something to say, say it." She spat out. Lucas looked at her, surprised at her outburst.

He nodded and let out a nervous breath. "Michael misses you." He whispered. Brooke closed her eyes tight and let a shiver pass through her body.

"I miss him too, so much..." Brooke choked out. She stared at Lucas who just seemed to be staring right through her. She shook her head in disappointment. No matter how much she tried to hide it, she loved Lucas more than anything. But she could see it in the way he looked at her, that he just didn't know her.

"Erica misses you too..." He added quickly. Brooke waited for him to say that he missed her as well, but it seemed that the words couldn't manage to fall off his tongue, as if his pride couldn't handle needing someone so much. Brooke didn't respond to him, she couldn't help but wonder if the only reason he was here, was to rub it in her face that she never saw her kids as much as she'd like to.

"Michael's birthday is coming up." Lucas mentioned again. "So is Erica's." He knew he wasn't saying enough. He knew that he should tell her that he was here to bring her home. That he missed her, loved her and simply needed her. But those words that exploded through him seemed quiet on the exterior, and made no sound to Brooke.

"Yeah.. I've been thinking about that." Brooke nodded. She raised her eyebrows at Lucas, as if to suggest that he say what he had to say and get it over with.

"Are you going to be there? Mikey would be disappointed if you weren't."

"Of course!" Brooke gasped, a little offended that he'd think otherwise. "Lucas, I am not going to stick around _here_ forever. Once I get on my feet I'll get my son and we'll get our lives back on track!" She defended herself.

"_Our _son, and it'll be my life too..." Lucas whispered sadly, unable to understand how she could just leave him out of it.

"I know that, but he'll be staying with _me_ when I get a place and a job." Brooke commanded. She stood up and faced Lucas, a little afraid that he'd even think about taking Michael away from her. She needed him to know that she wasn't going to be this weak forever, and that this was not permanent.

"I get it... Brooke... Why would you think that I'd..." Lucas stopped and stared at Brooke. There was a fear in her eyes that made her look like she had just lost her whole world, or was about to. "I'm not going to take Michael away from you." He said sincerely.

She stepped back after being face to face with him and let her expression fall. She dropped her shoulders and nodded with relief. There was a stillness around them, and Brooke still desperately waited for him to let go of his stupid pride and tell her he needed her as much as she needed him. He reached out and touched the side of her face, his thumb outlining her dimple. Her first instinct was to pull back until he said it, until he actually admitted it. That he can't do any of this without her. But she just stood there, praying he'd say something to make this right, because she was tired of being the one to do it.

"Brooke..." He said in his usual tired voice. He was squinting and it made him look sad and tired, and for a minute, Brooke wanted to give in to him. But she stood tall, only slightly leaning her face into his hand. His voice hung in the air as she waited for him to continue. "Is there anything I can say to change this? To keep you?" He questioned. She raised her eyebrows at him and stepped back. Was there anything he could say? He was actually asking her? Yes, there were many things he could say to change it all, but she wasn't about to write his lines for him. What he said, she wanted him to say it himself, she wanted them to be his own words.

"Yes..." She started nodded. His face lightened a little, as if he suddenly found a sense of hope in her. She hated to be the one to take that away, "But I'm not going to tell you." She stepped away from him and turned her back to him. She stood there and she could feel his eyes burning through her. Turning once more to glance at him, she couldn't believe what she saw. Once more, he looked through her. Sure, he looked like he wanted her back, and she could see a glint of love in his face when he met her eyes. But he couldn't express that. And all while she stared at him she couldn't help but wonder if he had ever seen her at all, of had he just been staring through her the whole time? She turned around again and walked up the stairs, leaving Lucas breathless with disappointment.

* * *

Short, I know... but there you go!

Michelle


	29. Growing Up

Hey Guys!

So... this is the last chapter. Yeah... I know t here was no warning for this at all or anything but, I figured that this would be a reasonable place to leave it and as well, it gives it good space for a sequal if I do decide to make one at any time... so here you go, I hope you guys like this one... it's not huge and dramatic or anything, it's more simple and... fitting maybe? haha I don't know but here it is...

For one last time: Disclaimer: I Do not own One Tree Hill... or any of that stuff:)

Michelley P.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: Growing Up

Brooke sat on th edge of her bed and stared at the floor. She didn't understand how she could be so much older, yet feel as though all of her highschool drama was surfacing again. But she knew there was more at stake this time. There was Michael. And Erica. It was only now hitting her that every choice she made for the rest of her life would effect them. But she didn't want to cave this time. She was tired of being the forgiving one, and she was too tired to try again.

Back in his house, Lucas waited patiently for the kids to get home from work. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now but he did know that they were doing something wrong. He could see this in the way the kids didn't smile anymore. He could see it in how they were forcing their five year old children to act more like adults than they were. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

* * *

"So they didn't make up?" Haley asked in disbelief as she paced around the kitchen. It had been hours since Brooke went to her room and they hadn't heard from her since.

"I guess not." Nathan shrugged, not really wanting to get into anyone else's business. He looked up at Haley as he sat on the stool. Her eyes were beginning to brim with tears, and she looked more angry than he had ever seen her. But most of all, she looked as though what Brooke and Lucas were going through was hurting her more than anyone else. "Haley... I know they're our friends and everything. But why is this hurting you so much?" Nathan asked. He dropped the newspaper her was reading on the table and walked over to her, stopping her from pacing.

She stared at him, wondering if she was truly being selfish by making this about her, or if her motives were logical. "Because this isn't fair!" She started.

"I know!" Nathan smiled. "But Haley, everyone goes through stuff like this. They'll be fine." He pulled her in and hugged her, but she pulled back to explain more.

"No! That's not what I meant." She yelled. Finally the anger poured from her eyes, and she couldn't care less if Brooke heard her upstairs or not. "If you and I were in this situation. And Natalie was here, I'd make it all right, just to keep her happy." Nathan's expression fell when he understood what she was talking about. Then it hit him that this was the first time she talked about Natalie in awhile.

"I know... so would I." He nodded in agreement.

"Nathan. They are taking complete advantage of their kids. They should NOT be bargaining chips. They decisions they make should revolve around those two. What is wrong with them?" Haley's voice became lighter as she thought of how differently she's handle this if it were her, and her daughter was alive.

"Maybe _they _need to hear this themselves." Nathan suggested. Haley gave him a look of surprise. He had never before wanted to interfere with anyone else's life. "If they're not going to do it for the kids' sakes, we will. I'll take Lucas." he smiled. He kissed Haley forehead and grabbed his jacket, disappearing out the door.

* * *

Haley knocked gently on Brooke's door and then opened it. Brooke was now sleeping soundly on the bed Haley had made up for her. Haley shook her head at how immature they were all being. It wasn't that she didn't _want _Brooke staying with her, but the accommodations didn't include Michael, and that just wasn't right.

"Brooke... what the hell are you doing?" Haley spat out angrily. Brooke's eyes shot open and she glanced up at Haley.

"Mmm, sleeping?" She answered. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Not that. I can see you're sleeping. I mean with Lucas." Haley stood in the room in front of Brooke with her hands on her hips.

"Haley... what do you people expect from me?" Brooke whined.

"You're being selfish and immature." Haley snapped again. Brooke raised her eyebrows at her and bit her lip.

"Have I outlived my welcome?" Brooke asked with annoyance.

"No!" Haley sighed and dropped her hands from her hips. "It's not that Brooke, I love having you here. But we're not in highschool anymore Brooke and you guys are not teenagers anymore." She tried to calm herself down by speaking in a smaller voice, but she could feel her frustration growing inside of her again.

"I know that Haley. Dammit! What is your problem?" Brooke tried to defend herself. She groaned and pulled a blanket over her lap and to her chin. Haley reached over and ripped th blanket off of her.

"Get of your ass and get this shit with Lucas settled out." Haley ordered her.

"No! When he's ready to admit that he _wants_ me there, then I'll be ready to make things better." Brooke explained. Haley rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air.

"Brooke, sometimes life doesn't turn out like you'd want it to. And sometimes it really just sucks. And back when we were teenagers, what you're saying would have made sense. But there are two kids involved here and I really don't think you guys are handling this situation in their best interests." Haley explained as calmly as she could. Brooke knew she was right, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Who was she kidding? Haley was always right.

"What would you know about be-" Brooke stopped and bit her lip in regret. She knew she was really starting to cross the line here.

" About being a mother?" Haley raised her eyebrows at Brooke. Brooke was surprised with Haley's reaction, she seemed calm and secure. "I may not have had Natalie for long, but I still know what it's like to feel like you need to protect your child with every fiber of your being." Haley whispered to Brooke coldly.

"I know... I'm sorry." Brooke nodded sadly.

"Don't apologize to _me._" Haley answered her. Brooke stood up and stared around the room.

"I understand what you're saying Haley. I've been thinking about that all day. And I miss Michael _so _much. But, if I screwed up this much already, maybe he's better off without me." Brooke admitted how she was feeling, letting out a deep heartfelt sigh.

"Don't be stupid. You raised Michael on your own for the first five years of his life. He needs you and you and Lucas need to push your personal feelings aside long enough to make him happy." Haley then hugged her in a small way to say she was sorry for yelling and pushing her around.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered to her. She pulled back and pouted. "I feel kind of dumb though. I mean, I needed you to tell me to do this. What if I wouldn't have been able to see this on my own?" Brooke worried.

" You would've." Haley smiled. "I just gave you a head start." She hugged Brooke and then watched as she raced down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and stared up to the top where Haley was then standing.

"You're going to be a really great mom." Brooke smiled. Haley didn't answer, but smiled back thoughtfully. Then she closed her eyes and listen to the sound of the door slamming shut. She crooked her eyebrow again at the sound of it opening again. "Can I borrow your car?" Brooke grinned. Nathan walked up the stairs behind her and handed her the keys. She smiled thankfully as Haley laughed.

"It's all your's." He smirked. She gave him a quick hug and then disappeared again.

"You talked to Lucas?" Haley asked him hopefully. He nodded and then walked up the stairs to meet her halfway.

"Yeah... but it didn't take much. I think they knew what a big mistake they were making before we even told them." Nathan smiled. He leaned over and kissed Haley then wrapped his arms around her waist from the step below her. Even being lower on the stairs, he was still eye level with her, even a little higher than that.

* * *

Brooke rushed up Lucas's front walk to find him rushing out of his own door. They both stopped in their tracks in front of each other. They had gotten this far, to go find each other, but hadn't really decided what they'd say next. A few blocks down, a school bus full of kids was approaching. Brooke stepped forward and hugged Lucas, letting out a heavy sigh of relief as he returned her hug. Brooke's car key's jingled against Lucas's back, and his against her waist. Pulling back, Brooke smiled.

"I'm ready to start this over." She whispered. The school bus finally stopped behind them and two small kids climbed off. They slowly made their way to their parents. "I mean, it's not going to be like before... not yet but, we need to be a family." She breathed. She bent down and picked Michael happily into her arms as he hugged her.

Lucas smiled brightly as he picked up Erica. "I was about to say the same to you." He grinned. He leaned over and kissed her temple tenderly. "But there's a lot that we still need to talk about, and work out." He nodded. She agreed with him and watched as the two kids smiled brighter than she had seen them smile in a long time.

"Mommy are you going to come home now?" Michael asked her hopefully. Brooke looked over at Lucas and shrugged.

"I don't know... that's up to your father." She smiled. Lucas shook his head and smiled back.

"Of course..." He simply whispered. The two kids smiled happily and exchanged hugs with their parents. Everything was finally as it should be.

I used to get away with so much  
Now I can't get away  
I even thought that it was simple  
To say the things I wanted to say

And you told me  
Everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby you would think I'd know better, oh ohh, yeah

I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me

What if I said what I was thinking  
What if that says too much  
When everybody's got a reason  
I feel like giving up

And you told me  
Everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby you would think I'd know better… oh woo

And I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me  
Until you find your way back to me  
Oh until you find your way back to me

I used to get away with so much  
I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can doUntil you find your way back to me… yeah… ho whoo oh… yeah… oh

And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me… oh  
I used to get away with so much

* * *

There you go... not really sure what _I _thought of it myself... but what did you guys think? wanna leave one last review? pretty please? Thanks!

Michelley P.


End file.
